


El Angel de Azul (The Angel in Blue)

by merrick_ds



Series: Blue Steel-Traducción [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Billonaire Magnus, Blow Jobs, Books Spoilers, Bottom Alec, Bottom Magnus Bane, Cop Alec, Cop Jace, Detective/Billonaire AU, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Misunderstandings, Murder, Past Abuse, Police Inaccuracies, Rimming, Sex, Switching, Top Alec, Top Magnus Bane, Triggers, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: Traduccion del fic de Hobbit69El detective de homicidios, Alec Lightwood había visto y escuchado de todo en sus ocho años con el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, pero nunca había esperado encontrarse con el multimillonario y conquistador Magnus Bane.Magnus es sospechoso en una serie de homicidios a prostitutas y Alec debe caminar la fina línea entre el procedimiento y el abrumador deseo que siente por su principal sospechoso.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Angel in Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297055) by [Hobbit69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit69/pseuds/Hobbit69). 



> El fic contiene el nombre de varios personajes de todo el universo Shadowhunter, podría ser considerado un Spoiler.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

El detective Alexander Lightwood miró al cuerpo de la desgraciada mujer sobre la cama King size, en el lujoso apartamento en el Upper East Side de Manhattan. Había visto mucho en sus ocho años asignado a la División de Homicidios en el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York (NYPD), pero nunca vio nada como esto. La única parte de la mujer que no estaba cubierta de sangre era su cabello dorado.

-“Camille Belcourt”- dijo su compañero, Jace Herondale, leyendo la identificación  que encontró dentro de la cartera de cuero negro sobre la cómoda.

Agachándose junto a la cama, Alec estudió el cuerpo. Ella estaba desnuda, su cuerpo en exhibición, con las brazos y piernas extendidas formando una X. Quienquiera que la haya asesinado le había disparado en medio de la frente y la había cortado desde el cuello hasta la ingle.

-“Era una prostituta”- dijo Jace detrás de él.

Alec se levantó- “¿Cómo lo sabes?”

-“Su agenda. Al lado de cada cita hay iniciales y cantidades en dólares”

-“¿Quién fue su última cita?”

-“J. D.”- leyó Jace- “El precio es… ¡maldición! Doce mil”

-“Estamos en el negocio equivocado”

-“No jodas”- respondió Jace- “J. D. es falso, tiene que serlo”

-“Jack el Destripador”- respondió Alec.

-“Y un carajo, Alec. Eso no es lo que significa”

La forense en jefe, Dra. Catarina Loss, llegó al lugar y entró a la habitación- “Cristo”- murmuró, sosteniendo su mano de largos dedos contra su boca

-“Hey Doc”

-“Dra. Loss”- dijo Alec- “¿Podría decirme si la víctima aún tiene su hígado durante su examen inicial?”

La mujer de baja estatura, con cabello y ojos oscuros, miró hacia el cuerpo sobre las sabanas de seda color coral y dijo con su musical acento- “Por supuesto”

La Dra. Loss pasó por delante de él, cargando su maletín de hospital. Alec se alejó de la cama para que ella pueda acercarse al cuerpo. Mientras la doctora puso su mano enguantada en el interior del abdomen de la víctima, Jace apartó la mirada con expresión de sentir nauseas. A ella le tomó menos de un minuto tener la respuesta- “Va por buen camino, Detective Lightwood. Su hígado ha desaparecido. Necesito llevarla a mi edificio para que pueda darte más información”- dijo la Dra. Loss, poniéndose de pie y quitándose su equipo de protección.

Jace se quedó boquiabierto- “Es una broma”

-“Yo no bromeo, Detective Herondale”

Mirando a Alec, Jace se burló- “Jack el Destripador”

-“¿Estamos buscando a un imitador?”- se preguntó Alec en voz alta- “No estoy seguro, pero esta es una extraña coincidencia”

-“Ella no es la única”- murmuró Jace.

Cuando llegó el equipo de la escena del crimen, Alec negó con la cabeza- “No lo es”- le dio una última mirada por encima del hombro, a la mujer bañada en sangre sobre la cama- “Vamos a estar ocupados, Jace. Esto no terminará pronto”

 

 

 

 

 

 

En su escritorio en la Central, a las ocho de la mañana, Alec tecleaba el reporte para su Capitán, Luke Garroway. Jace sentado en el escritorio contiguo, bostezaba enormemente.

-“Para con eso”- le ordenó el Detective Julian Blackthorn, sentado junto a él- “Puede extenderse”

-“Recibimos una llamada justo después de las cuatro, esta mañana, y Alec simplemente trabajó sin parar hasta nuestro turno. Ya sabes cómo es”

-“Te dije que te tomaras una siesta”- respondió Alec, sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla de su computadora- “Esto parecía más eficiente que ir a casa”

-“Lo dice el hombre que no tiene un cuerpo cálido esperando en su cama”- bromeó Jace.

Alec no reaccionó, pero Jace tenía razón. Él no había estado con nadie en cerca de un año. No era muy confiado fuera del trabajo, su homosexualidad había sido dura de aceptar; y fue incluso más difícil para su padre. Robert Lightwood había sacado a Alec de la casa, cuando se declaró gay ante su familia a los diecisiete años.

En ese entonces, Jace le pidió ser su compañero de piso y los dos consiguieron un pequeño departamento hasta que ambos entraron a la Academia de Policía. Después de graduarse, Alec y Jace fueron asignados a homicidios y trabajaron duro para llegar a detectives, viviendo en el mismo departamento hasta que su Capitán le presentó a Jace a su hija adoptiva, Clary. Él había estado perdido después de eso. Jace y Clary ahora vivían juntos, y Alec estaba solo. Como siempre parecía estar. Alec iba a citas, de vez en cuando. En realidad, no había tenido una cita en unos dos años, quizás más, y no había tenido relaciones sexuales en cerca de tres años. En serio que necesitaba reevaluar sus prioridades. Alec nunca le había presentado a nadie a Jace o a su hermana, Isabelle. Nunca había conocido a nadie que fuera lo suficientemente importante.

-“Nop”- respondió finalmente- “Nada de cuerpos cálidos para mi”

-“¿Por qué me castigas por ello?”- se quejó Jace.

-“Hey”- respondió Alec- “Tú pediste ser mi compañero. Sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo”

Riendo, Jace respondió afectuosamente- “Si”- volviendo a su computadora, Jace informó- “La víctima fue arrestada cuatro veces por prostitución. Ella salió del radar hace 18 meses. Sus finanzas son una locura, doscientos mil en su cuenta corriente y cerca de un millon en sus cuentas del extranjero”

Emma Carstairs, la compañera de Julian, silbó- “La prostitución es redituable”

-“Ella era de alto nivel”- dijo Alec- “Pero esto es algo diferente, que los de electrónica revisen su computadora”

-“¿Chantaje?”- preguntó Jace mientras Alec enviaba el reporte a su capitán.

-“Es lo que sospecho”

Después de revisar unas cuantas páginas en su pantalla, Jace jadeó- “¡Oh, mierda!”

-“¿Qué?”

-“Ella está conectada con Magnus Bane”

-“¿Quién?”- preguntó Alec, desconcertado.

-“¿En serio, Alec?”- gimió Julian.

-“El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn”- aportó Emma- “Es el líder de Empresas Bane. Manufactura, entretenimiento, salud. Él es más rico que Dios”

-“Así que le gustan las prostitutas”- dijo Alec.

-“Seguro que no las necesita”- suspiró Emma.

-“¿De verdad?”- dijo Julian- “Estoy aquí mismo, nena”

Emma le guiñó el ojo a su compañero. Alec no sabía cómo le hacían, tener una relación romántica mientras mantenían su sociedad, pero la pareja lo lograba. A pesar de que las relaciones entre compañeros iban en contra del procedimiento, Luke Garroway lo permitía, porque creía que su asociación sólo sería más fuerte debido a su amor por el otro.

-“De cualquier modo, él puede permitirse pagar un chantaje. Hagamos una cita para verle”

Jace asintió- “Llamaré a su oficina”

-“Está bien, yo le avisaré a su pariente más cercano”

Con un suspiro, Jace tomó el teléfono de su escritorio y comenzó a marcar.

 

 

***

 

 

Abriendo el refrigerador, Alec gruñó. Sus ojos le ardían por todo el tiempo que pasó en su computadora, por lo que se tomó un analgésico, contento de estar en casa.

Detrás de un muro de protección, Simon Lewis, un genio de la informática y novio de la hermana menor de Alec, encontró la lista de clientes a quien Camille Belcourt estaba chantajeando. Axel Mortmain, un prominente abogado; Sebastian Morgenstern, un ejecutivo de publicidad para una importante empresa; John Shade, propietario de un restaurante; Aidous Nix, el líder de una secta wiccana y Wosley Scott, empresario de cuarta generación. A pesar de que Magnus Bane no estaba en esa lista, todavía seguía en la de Alec.

Había obtenido una fotografía de Magnus Bane desde su computadora. Y era la persona más atractiva que Alec haya visto; de piel color caramelo, cabello oscuro como la tinta, ojos rasgados de un sorprendente verde-dorado. Magnus Bane había despertado el interés en el estómago de Alec, y más abajo.

Después de comer unos huevos revueltos, Alec se fue a la cama y soñó con suave piel bronceada y ojos verde-dorado.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec y Jace pudieron concertar una cita con Magnus Bane a las ocho y media de la mañana, del día siguiente. En el enorme edificio de departamentos, fueron guiados a una oficina reluciente de roble y vidrio. Su primer vistazo a Magnus Bane fue su larga espalda y cuerpo alargado, mientras él miraba por la ventana a la ciudad gris cubierta de nieve. Alec no pudo evitar que sus ojos vagaran hasta el culo enfundado en un traje perfectamente a medida.

Dándose la vuelta, Magnus sonrió cuando su asistente los presentó- “Los detectives Lightwood y Herondale, Sr. Bane”

-“Gracias, Ragnor. Detectives, por favor tomen asiento. ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo?”

_A ti… en una cama… sobre el escritorio… desnudo_ , pensó Alec, pero respondió- “No, gracias. Estamos bien”- se sentó a lado de Jace, en una de las tres sillas de cuero rojo delante del enorme escritorio.

-“¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes, detectives?”

-“Tenemos algunas preguntas sobre Camille Belcourt”- respondió Alec, recuperando la compostura.

-“¿Fue arrestada de nuevo?”- preguntó Magnus con exasperación.

-“No señor”- respondió Alec- “Ella está muerta”

Frunciendo el ceño, Magnus jadeó- “¿Muerta?”

-“Si”- dijo Jace, sus ojos color ámbar observaban a Magnus con recelo- “Ella fue asesinada alrededor de la una de la mañana de ayer. Usted estuvo con ella la noche anterior”

Los ojos verde-dorado de Magnus se movieron hacia Jace- “Si. Ella me acompañó a una cena de caridad”

Haciendo una nota en su teléfono con un lápiz óptico, Jace inquirió- “¿Fue a su departamento?”

-“Si”- respondió Magnus simplemente.

_Por supuesto que es hetero_ \- “¿Cuánto tiempo permaneció ahí?”- preguntó Alec.

-“El tiempo suficiente para dejarla en su puerta”- declaró Magnus, sus ojos encontrándose con los de Alec de nuevo.

-“¿No durmió con ella?”- requirió Jace.

-“Hace años que no lo hago y nunca le pagué”- _Sip, hetero_ \- “Dicen que fue asesinada”

-“Si, Sr. Bane”- respondió Alec- “¿Dónde estuvo desde la media noche hasta las dos de la mañana de ayer’”

-“¿Soy un sospechoso?”

-“Sólo es una pregunta de rutina, Sr. Bane. Además de su asesino, usted podría haber sido la última persona que la vio viva”- respondió Alec- “¿Su ubicación, Sr Bane?”

-“Interesante. Puede llamarme Magnus, Detective”- con un suspiro, Magnus se puso de pie- “Necesito un café. ¿Están seguros que no les puedo ofrecer nada?”

-“Estamos bien”- respondió Jace.

Cuando Magnus volvió a su escritorio, se sentó cómodamente con una taza negra, con copos relucientes y la palabra ‘Fabuloso’ escrita en pedrería- “Entre la media noche y las dos estaba en la cama”

-“¿Solo?”- preguntó Jace.

La mirada de Magnus se volvió rápidamente hacia Alec- “Desafortunadamente”

-“¿Cómo conoció a Camille Belcourt?”

-“Hemos sido amigos por años. Nos conocimos en el Instituto”

-“¿Sabía que era prostituta?”- inquirió Jace.

Asintiendo suavemente, Magnus le dio un sorbo a su café- “Si”

-“Dijo que nunca le había pagado por sexo”- dijo Alec.

-“Nunca tuve que hacerlo”

_Genial_ \- “¿Le pagó por algo más? ¿Cómo chantaje?”

-“No”

-“Cuando la vio por última vez, ¿ella le habló sobre algún cliente que la estuviera molestando?”- preguntó Alec, alejándose del chantaje. Él sabía sobre rostros y Magnus Bane no estaba mintiendo al respecto. Nunca le había dado dinero a Camille Belcourt, incluso si había dormido con ella.

-“No. Nosotros no hablamos de su trabajo”- el teléfono en su escritorio sonó- “Lo siento, Detectives. Mi siguiente cita está aquí”

-“Está bien”- respondió Alec- “Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos por ahora”

Jace salió primero, mientras Alec sacaba una tarjeta del bolsillo de su chaqueta- “Si recuerda algo más, por favor llame, Sr. Bane”

-“Una vez más, llámame Magnus”- miró la tarjeta de Alec y metió la mano al cajón de su escritorio- “Aquí tienes, Detective Lightwood. Mis números personales están en la parte de atrás”

-“Uh… gracias”

Magnus se rio- “Te los doy para que puedas llamarme en cualquier momento”

-“¿Disculpe?”

-“Sólo llámame, Detective”

-“Um, sí, claro”- tartamudeó Alec.

Magnus sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Alec mientras se marchaba. Tal vez, Magnus Bane no era tan hetero como pensaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace y Alec interrogan a otros sospechosos. Una nueva víctima es descubierta y el sujeto desconocido contacta a Alec. Magnus y Alec pasan algo de tiempo juntos, con los asesinatos aún entre ellos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La palabra 'sudes' que aparece en este capítulo proviene de 'sujeto desconocido' y es como se refieren al sosprechoso de forma oficial.

 

Jace y Alec fueron a las oficinas de Black, Dark y Mortmain para hablar con Axel Mortmain, un socio mayoritario. Él fue incluido en la lista de chantajes de Camile Belcourt y le había pagado un total de 18,000 dólares.

Su víctima, tan inteligente con sus extorsiones, nunca tomaba más de lo que su presa podía permitirse. Mortmain podía pagar más que dieciocho grandes, Camille sólo le había quitado relativamente poco, no tanto como para que le afectara, pero lo suficiente para cubrir su cuenta bancaria.

Fueron recibidos en el vestíbulo por una recepcionista. Ella era alta, con un corte de cabello estilo bob y uñas color carmesí que repiqueteaban al teclear- “Bienvenidos a Black, Dark y Mortmain. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarles?”- preguntó con una gruesa voz del Bronx.

-“Necesitamos hablar con Axel Mortmain”- dijo Alec.

-“Lo siento, el Sr. Mortmain no está disponible”

Alec y Jace le enseñaron sus placas- “Necesitamos hablar con Axel Mortmain”- repitió Alec.

-“¿Puedo preguntar de qué se trata?”

-“Puede. Sólo no espere una respuesta. Mortmain”

Con un suspiro, la recepcionista levantó el teléfono en el escritorio, sus uñas repiqueteando mientras marcaba- “Sr. Mortmain, hay dos policías exigiendo verle”- hizo una pausa para escuchar- “No lo sé. Ellos no me lo dirán”- Otra pausa- “De acuerdo”- después de colgar, dijo- “La oficina del Sr. Mortmain está en el piso 23. Él los recibirá”

Sin decir nada más, Jace y Alec se dirigieron al piso 23 por el elevador. Donde la oficina de Magnus Bane había sido elegante y distinguida, la de Axel Mortmain era opulenta y moderna. En lugar de un escritorio de roble, tenía uno de vidrio, elegante y, a opinión de Alec, pretencioso.

Axel Mortmain estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio de cristal, el cual no tenía ningún detalle personal, nada de fotografías o recuerdos. Axel era un hombre achaparrado y de algún modo a Alec le recordó a un sapo. Él _tenía_ que usar prostitutas.

Detrás de Mortmain, se encontraba de pie un hombre joven y refinado, en silencio, vestía un traje gris con una corbata color azul pizarra. Alec pensó que probablemente sea alguien frío e hizo una nota mental para comprobar al hombre.

-“¿Puedo ver sus credenciales, caballeros?”

Ambos le mostraron sus placas- “Detectives Lightwood y Herondale, homicidios”- dijo Alec secamente.

-“¿Homicidios?”- exclamó Mortmain.

-“Antes de comenzar, ¿podríamos tener el nombre de su acompañante?”- preguntó Jace, con su teléfono y lápiz óptico en la mano izquierda.

-“No creo que sea necesario”

-“Me malinterpreta”- interrumpió Jace- “No es una solicitud. ¿Cuál es su nombre?”

-“Nathaniel Gray”

-“Gracias. Sr. Mortmain”- dijo Alec- “Conoce a una prostituta de nombre Camille Belcourt, ¿verdad?”

-“No conozco a nadie con ese nombre”

-“Está consciente de que mentirle a la policía, que lleva a cabo una investigación, conlleva a una pena de cinco años de prisión en el estado de Nueva York, ¿cierto?”- preguntó Jace, sin levantar la vista de su pantalla.

-“Soy abogado. Por supuesto que estoy consciente”

-“Entonces, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Camille Belcourt”- preguntó Alec.

Suspirando, Mortmain respondió- “Hace unas seis semanas. La llevé conmigo a unas vacaciones”

-“¿No llevó a su esposa?”

-“Ella prefiere vacacionar por su cuenta”

-“¿A dónde fue con la Srta. Belcourt?”

-“A una villa en la Toscana”

-“Elegante”- se burló Jace- “¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí?”

-“Doce días”

-“¿Dónde estaba la mañana del 18 entre la media noche y las dos de la mañana?”

Mortmain se sorprendió- “¿Disculpe?”- preguntó ofendido.

-“Necesitamos saber su localización durante ese periodo de tiempo”

-“El Sr. Mortmain y yo estuvimos trabajando en su casa hasta bien pasadas las tres de la mañana”- aportó Nate Gray- “Pasé la noche ahí”

-“¿En que estaban trabajando?”- preguntó Jace.

-“Estábamos finalizando la estrategia de defensa en un próximo caso. Eso es todo lo que tenemos que decir al respecto”

-“Estaba pagándole una extorsión. ¿Qué tenía contra usted?”

Mortmain suspiró- “Estaba visitando a una puta, Detective Lightwood. Soy un ciudadano destacado, eso es suficiente”

Sacando una tarjeta, Alec se puso de pie- “Si piensa en algo más, por favor llame”

Jace y Alec salieron sin mirar atrás, cuando estuvieron en el típico sedán policial de Jace, Alec dijo- “Están mintiendo”

-“Oh si”- respondió Jace- “¿Ahora a dónde?”

-“Woolsey Scott”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Woolsey Scott era arisco y mimado. A Alec no le agradó a nivel personal, pero no podía explicar por qué.

-“Si, la conocí. Sí, le pagaba. Cada mes como un reloj, ella tenía la ventaja y me lo merecía”

-“Espere”- interrumpió Jace- “¿No estaba enojado con ella? Le despojó de 42 mil”

-“Al principio si estaba enojado. Pero le aplaudo por jugar el juego mejor que yo”

-“¿Qué tenía en su contra?”- preguntó Alec. Ante el gruñido de Scott, le aseguró- “Cualquier cosa que nos diga no se hará pública”- _A menos que usted la asesinara_.

Con un suspiro, Scott se levantó y caminó por la habitación- “Ella sabía que soy bisexual”

Alec asintió con el rostro impasible- “Asumo que eso es un gran problema, ¿lo amenazó?”

-“Abiertamente, no. Fue más sutil, ella tímidamente me pidió un pago mensual para mantenerse callada. Soy dueño de una compañía de artículos deportivos. Si mis clientes incluso llegaran a _pensar_ que me acuesto con hombres, las ventas estarían devastadas. Todo fue muy civilizado”

-“¿Cómo lo descubrió?”

-“Fui a una muy íntima fiesta con un amigo de ella, en su piso de Brooklyn. Él no sabía que me estaba extorsionando, por cierto. He conocido a Camille por años, así que no le di importancia a que asistiera a la pequeña reunión. Pasé la noche con él”

-“¿Quién es su amigo?”- preguntó Jace.

Cuando Scott dudó, Alec lo tranquilizó- “No publicaremos nada de su información”

-“Él está declarado, pero… no quiero que salga herido. Es un buen tipo. No tiene nada que ver con esto”

-“Un nombre, Scott”- gruñó Jace.

Suspirando, Scott respondió- “Magnus Bane”

Alec en realidad debió ver esto venir. Por fuera, el rostro de Alec era tranquilo, pero por alguna razón estaba bailando en su interior ¡Era ridículo! Magnus Bane era un sospechoso. Un _principal_ sospechoso. Pero no podía evitar desear–

-“¿Dónde estaba entre la media noche y las dos A. M. del 18?”

-“Estaba con mi amante. Ella es una de nuestras becarias”

_Cabrón._

-“¿Y ella verificará eso?”

-“Por supuesto?”

Tomando la información sobre la amante de Woolsey Scott, Alec le dio su tarjeta con la petición de llamar si recordaba algo.

La coartada de Woosley Scott fue verificada. La joven becaria estaba nerviosa, pero cooperó y Alec trasladó a Scott al final de su lista. Sin importar lo desagradable que fuera, Woosley Scott no había asesinado y mutilado a Camille Belcourt.

-“Voy a almorzar y no puedes detenerme”- dijo Jace en la bulliciosa acera.

-“Sólo ve a un carrito de comida”

-“¡No lo haré! Mi cuerpo es un templo, Alec, y los carritos no venden comida, venden grasas saturadas”

-“Oh, por favor”- gruñó Alec- “Estamos en racha”

-“Voy al Deli propiedad de John Shade, dónde está hoy, de acuerdo a su asistente”

-“Buena salvada”

-“Trabaje duró en ello”

Mientras Jace ordenaba sus sándwiches, Alec interrogó a John Shade e inmediatamente lo removió de la lista. El hombre lloró de verdad. Había visitado ocho veces a Camille en un periodo de dos meses, cuando él y su esposa estaban teniendo problemas maritales. Al mes después de que Shade y su esposa se reconciliaron, Camille había comenzado el chantaje, le había pagado para mantenerla callada. Cuando Camille murió, él había estado en Nueva Jersey con su esposa. Sólo para asegurarse, Alec contactó al hotel en el que afirmó haber estado. El gerente confirmó que John Shade había estado ahí, en la suite penthouse, y accedió a enviar las imágenes de vigilancia.

Esa tarde, Jace y Alec cruzaron el puente de Brooklyn para entrevistar a los últimos dos en su lista para esta salida. Sebastian Morgestern, quien se había reportado enfermo esa mañana, y Aidous Nix, quien podía ser encontrado en su iglesia de Brooklyn.

En la casa adosada de Morgenster, Jace tocó el timbre con impaciencia. Eventualmente, una voz amortiguada preguntó- “¿Si?”

-“¿Sebastian Morgenstern?”- preguntó Alec.

-“¿Si?”

-“Detectives Lightwood y Herondale del NYPD. Tenemos algunas preguntas para usted”

-“¿Sobre qué?”

-“El asesinato de Camille Belcourt”- respondió Jace- “¿Quiere hablar de ello por un intercomunicador?”

La puerta se abrió momentos después. Jace y Alec tenía afuera sus placas para que él estudie. Abrió la puerta completamente y los invitó a pasar.

Sebastian Morgenstern estaba desaliñado, con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja- “¿De qué se trata esto?”

-“¿Conocía a Camille Belcourt?”

-“Están aquí, así que saben que la conocía”

-“De acuerdo”- dijo Jace. Viendo que él ya había tenido suficiente del chico, Alec dejó que Jace condujera la interrogación- “Y ella lo extorsionó con ocho mil dólares. ¿Dónde estaba entre la media noche y las dos de la mañana del día 18?”

Sorprendido, Sebastian respondió- “Estaba aquí, en la cama”

-“¿Solo?”

-“Si, la mujer que he estado viendo no se encuentra en la ciudad”

Alec y Jace intercambiaron una mirada.

 

 

***

 

 

Después de salir de la iglesia de Aidous Nix, Jace tosió- “Ese tipo estaba loco”

Alec asintió- “Creo que una orgia es una muy buena coartada”

Jace se rio- “Es la mejor coartada, amigo. Estamos al final del turno, vamos a dar por terminado el día”- Alec asintió- “Te veré esta noche. ¿verdad?”

-“¿Ah?”

-“¿La cena de Isabelle?”

-“Oh. Ella no va a cocinar, ¿o sí? Si es así, no puedo ir, tengo ébola”

Riendo, Jace dijo- “Ella contrató un servicio de banquetes”

-“Gracias al ángel”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec no tenía que salir muy temprano para llegar al departamento de Isabelle, porque vivía en el mimo edificio que él, Jace y Clary. Los tres departamentos estaban en el mismo piso. Cuando ella estaba en la ciudad, venía a su departamento a horas inoportunas; pero cuando estaba en alguna otra parte, él estaba solo y la extrañaba.

Al llegar golpeó la puerta, para su sorpresa fue recibido por Simon Lewis, el novio de muchos años de Isabelle y uno de los detectives informáticos en la Central- “Hey, Aec”

-“Hey”- dijo Alec mientras entraba- “Están pasando mucho tiempo juntos… aquí”

-“Estoy intentando que se mude”- dijo Isabelle, saliendo de la cocina.

-“¿Está funcionando?”

Simon le sonrió y apartó la mirada

_Sip, estaba funcionando._

Isabelle besó la mejilla de Alec- “¿Cómo estás, Alec?”

-“Estoy bien. Sólo con mucho trabajo”

-“¿Más gente muerta?”

-“Ya sabes cómo es esto”- dijo Alec, aceptando un vaso de vino de Simon- “Te ves bien, Izzy”- Alec señaló al vestido rojo que ella llevaba, el cual tenía un profundo escote entre sus pechos y le llegaba apenas por debajo de la entrepierna.

-“Gracias, es nuevo”

Y escasamente legal.

Jace y Clary llegaron y la cena comenzó. Alec bebió más vino y comió el asombroso pollo con sala de mantequilla a las hierbas y arroz. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco solo, como haciendo mal tercio. Él estaba aquí con dos parejas. Solo.

Después de despedirse, Alec regresó a su departamento. Una vez más, solo. Se desvistió y se acostó, sus sabanas estaban frías, acentuando ese sentimiento de soledad.

Antes del amanecer, Alec y Jace se encontraron de pie junto a otro cuerpo. De nuevo, una rubia con un agujero en la frente y abierta. Descubrieron que también era una prostituta. En su agenda, Jace encontró una entrada diciéndoles que J.D. había atacado de nuevo.

Recogiendo un sobre con la mano enguantada, Alec le preguntó a Jace- “¿Qué piensas de esto?”

Iba dirigido a Alec, Jace gruñó- “Ábrelo”

Rompiendo el sello, Alec leyó la misiva con un tipo de letras cuadradas.

 

 

**DETECTIVE LIGHTWHOOD.**

**ENTIENDO QUE HARAS TU MAYOR ESFUERZO PARA ENCONTRARME, PERO AMBOS SABEMOS COMO TERMINA ESTO. NO ME ATRAPARÁS. SOY DEMASIADO BUENO, DEMASIADO INTELIGENTE PARA TI. ESTARÉ OBSERVÁNDOTE. DISFRUTA EL JUEGO**

**J.D.**

 

 

-“Suena igual que tú”- bromeó Alec, tratando de mantener el ambiente ligero.

-“No es gracioso, Alec”- Jace, quien siempre había sido como un hermano para Alec, estaba asustado- “Está desafiándote. Alec. Necesitas tener cuidado”

Con un suspiro, Alec se agachó para mirar el cuerpo desnudo y sangriento de la mujer. Ella era joven, de alto nivel, aunque no tan alto como el de Camille Belcourt.

-“Jessamine Lovelace”- declaró Jace, tomando notas en su teléfono.

-“¿Cuántos años tiene?”

-“Diecinueve”- respondió Jace con tristeza.

Cuando entró el equipo de la morgue, Alec se puso de pie- “Hagamos la revisión de su identificación. Vamos a la central”

Alec ordenó a los uniformados que hicieran las interrogaciones en el lugar y dejó el edificio de apartamentos con Jace- “Sabes que debemos ir a los medios, ¿cierto?”

-“Diablos. Si, lo sé”

La conferencia de prensa fue programada para las diez de la mañana. Alec notificó al familiar más próximo de Jessamine Lovelace, una tía, así que estaba autorizado para difundir su nombre.

Mientras estaban de pie tras la Comandante de Policía, Charlotte Branwell, Jace le susurró- “Cincuenta dólares dicen que la nota ya se ha filtrado”

-“No apuesto a algo seguro”- Alec le respondió en un murmullo.

-“Tengo toda la confianza en los Detectives Lightwood y Herondale. Ellos cuentan con todos los recursos del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York. Para proteger a la comunidad, mis detectives les darán los detalles del caso”

Ella había prometido cortar la conferencia de prensa después de quince minutos, lo cual tranquilizó a Alec, ya que él había perdido contra Jace en el juego de piedra, papel y tijeras, para decidir quien hablaba.

-“Alrededor de la una de la mañana del 18 de enero y de las dos y media de esta mañana, un sujeto desconocido entró en los hogares de Camille Belcourt y Jessamine Lovelace, ambas prostitutas, asesinándolas y mutilándolas brutalmente. El NYPD solicita a todos en este negocio a ser cautelosos. Si es posible, no tomen clientes nuevos. No salgan solos. Vayan en pareja cuando den sus rondas. El asesino se hace llamar J.D.  si tienen alguna información sobre el ‘sudes’, por favor llame a la línea de ayuda que proporcionaremos”

-“Por favor, no asuman que están a salvo”

-“¡Detective Lightwood!”

-“¿Si?”

-“¿Es un asesino serial dirigido a las prostitutas?”

-“Es difícil decir que sea un asesino serial en este punto, pero estamos explorando esa posibilidad”

-“¿Piensa que el asesino está limpiando las calles al matar a prostitutas”

-“No”- dijo Alec simplemente- “El asesinato no es la respuesta a ningún problema. Si el asesino quiere limpiar las calles, hay maneras más seguras y legales. Estas dos mujeres no merecían morir, sin importar su profesión”

-“¡Detective! ¿El asesino dejó una nota para usted, qué decía?”

Jace le dio un ligero codazo a Alec y él hizo un esfuerzo para no reírse- “Si. El ‘sudes’ dejo una nota, sin embargo, no estoy en libertad de hablar sobre su contenido en este momento”

-“¿Cree que el asesino está observando en este momento? ¿Qué le dirías?”

Alec lo pensó por un momento- “Creo que el ‘sudes’ está interesado en lo que está pasando con el caso. Qué estamos haciendo para encontrarle, qué sabemos de él, lo que la policía y los medios están diciendo acerca de él y sus víctimas. Mi compañero y yo trabajaremos con esmero hasta que este ‘sudes’ se encuentre tras las rejas. Piensa que se escapará, pero no lo hará. Vamos a encontrarle y a encerrarle”

-“Esa es una declaración muy audaz, Detective”

-“Estamos siguiendo todas la pistas”- respondió Jace rápidamente- “El NYPD está haciendo todo lo posible para detener estos asesinatos. Necesitamos que todos en esta profesión procedan con precaución y sigan las directrices que encontraran en el sitio web del NYPD. Por favor sean cuidadosos”

Charlotte Branwell dio un paso al frente y los condujo de regreso, despidiendo a los miembros de la prensa.

Jace y Alec regresaron a sus escritorios. Mientras Alec comenzó a leer el reporte médico de la autopsia de Camille Belcourt, el teléfono de su escritorio sonó.

-“Lightwood, Homicidios”- respondió ausentemente.

-“Estás equivocado, sabes. Nunca me encontrarás”

La mirada de Alec se encontró con la de Jace y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo una seña para que Jace comenzara a rastrear la llamada.

-“¿Por qué lo dices, J.D.?”

-“Porque soy más inteligente de lo que tú eres, Detective Lightwood. Soy más inteligente que cualquiera en su departamento”

Alec escribió en un bloc de notas, _Arrogante_.

-“¿Así que eres culto?”

-“Más que tú”- respondió J.D.- “Apenas te graduaste del Instituto. Follas con otros hombres. Estoy sorprendido de que tu padre no se haya suicidado por la vergüenza. Debe odiarte”

_Él no estaba equivocado en eso_.

-“¿Por eso me llamaste? ¿Por qué soy gay?”

Los ojos dorados ojos de Jace eran fríos y enojados cuando se encontraron con los azules y tranquilos de Alec.

-“Te contacté _a pesar_ de tus elecciones amorales, Detective Lightwood. No eres mejor que las prostitutas que estoy asesinando”

Alec garabateó, _Gay = Prostituta._

-“¿Es por eso que las estás matando? ¿Porque son sucias? ¿O es el sexo lo que estás castigando?”

-“Tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo, Detective. Adiós”

La llamada telefónica se cortó con un clic cuando el ‘sudes’ colgó- “¿Algo?”- le preguntó a Jace.

-“Está en la planta baja, en frente del edificio”

Mientras Alec y Jace salieron corriendo de la división, Emma Carstairs les ofreció chalecos kevlar. Corriendo por las escaleras, Alec se puso el chaleco sobre su suéter negro y se lo abrochó. Su arma estaba en su mano antes que él y Jace llegaran a la acera. Aunque sabían que no iban a encontrar al ‘sudes’, estaban preparados. Encontraron un teléfono público colgando fuera de su gancho con una nota pegada, estaba impresa con la misma caligrafía cuadrada que la nota encontrada con Jessamine Lovelace.

 

 

**BUENA SUERTE, DETECTIVE LIGHTWOOD**

**J.D.**

 

 

-“¡Demonios!”- gritó Jace, mientras los ciudadanos pasaban y Alec guardaba su arma.

-“Voy a llamar a un equipo de criminalistas. Tal vez ellos encuentren algo”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jace dejó a Alec en su escritorio mientras revisaba los reportes médicos, la autopsia de Camille Belcourt y el preliminar de Lovelace. Ambas víctimas mostraron signos de actividades sexuales. No había semen. Por supuesto, el ‘sudes’ sería la bastante cuidadoso para no dejar nada de sí mismo.

Cuando el siguiente turno entró a la planta para su reunión informativa, el teléfono de Alec sonó. Por un momento, se le quedó mirando. Con un suspiro, levantó el auricular- “Lightwood, Homicidios”

-“Que oficial”- dijo una voz divertida.

-“¿Sr. Bane?”

-“Ah, seguimos en eso, ¿cierto? ¿Qué haremos para que me llames ‘Magnus’?”

-“N–no estoy muy seguro”

-“Eres adorable”

-“¿Lo soy?”

-“Por supuesto que sí”- Magnus se rio.

Las mejillas de Alec ardían, no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le llame ‘adorable’. Al diablo, ni siquiera estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se fije en él. Tragando, Alec preguntó- “¿Ha recordado algo nuevo, Sr. Bane?”

-“Magnus”

Exhalando suavemente, Alec susurró- “Magnus”- un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna ante el sonido del nombre en sus labios.

Magnus soltó un sonido indefinido desde el fondo de su garganta- “Vi tu conferencia de prensa de hoy. Estuviste increíble”

El placer floreció en el pecho de Alec y preguntó- “¿Por eso llamaste?”

-“Es una de las razones. Quería decirte que conocía a Jessamine Lovelace. No muy bien, pero la conocía”

Agarrando el bloc de notas y una pluma, Alec preguntó- “¿Cómo la conociste?”

-“Has cambiado a modo policía”

-“Siempre soy policía. Responde la pregunta”

-“Mmm, enérgico, eso me gusta. Ella trabajaba en uno de mis hoteles, ‘Kastil’, hasta que me enteré que estaba recibiendo clientes en habitaciones vacías”

Alec parpadeó- “¿Lo descubriste? ¿Cómo?”

-“Oh sí, lo descubrí. De vez en cuando me gusta supervisar personalmente, así que estaba en el hotel y ella se me acercó. Era mi planeadora de eventos y asistente de gerente”

-“¿Ella lo ofreció?”

-“Si. Todo lo que quisiera por mil. Ese día la despedí, nunca la vi de nuevo, pero eso es difícil de olvidar”

-“¿Dormiste con ella?”

-“¿Celoso, cariño?”

_Si_ \- “Responde la pregunta, Magnus”

Con una carcajada, Magnus respondió- “Me encanta cuando te pones enérgico. No, no dormí con ella”

-“De acuerdo. ¿Puedo verte para una mejor entrevista?”

-“Puedes verme en cualquier momento, Detective Lightwood”

-“Alec”- dijo automáticamente.

-“¿Disculpa?”

-“Ese es mi primer nombre”- respondió Alec, sintiéndose estúpido por ceder ante el coqueteo de Magnus. Por supuesto que sólo debía estar jugando con él. Alguien tan glamoroso nunca se fijaría en Alec. Él era un tipo promedio, demasiado ordinario, demasiado… insignificante.

-“¿Abreviado de Alexander?”

-“Si”

-“Alexander. Te queda bien, es fuerte, protector”

-“No soy nada de eso”

-“Lo eres. Me di cuenta cuando te conocí. Eres maravilloso”

Alec no sabía que decir. Nadie le había hablado de la manera en que Magnus lo hacía- “¿Debería hacer una cita para verte mañana?”

-“¡Por supuesto que no! Ven a mi piso. Te hare la cena”

-“¿Esta noche?”

-“Estoy en casa ahora, querido. Me encantaría verte esta noche”

-“¿ _Quieres_ verme?”

-“Si, Alexander. ¿Por qué no lo haría?”

-“Soy policía, usualmente no somos bienvenidos. Además, soy… poco atractivo y terrible en las conversaciones”- estaba tomando una oportunidad aquí. Tratando de determinar si sus rápidos y confusos sentimientos por Magnus eran recíprocos.

-“Primero, Alexander, el hecho de seas policía es sexy. Estoy esperando que te pongas el uniforme y cumplas una de mis fantasías con las esposas. En segundo, los estás haciendo muy bien hablando conmigo. Y por último… ¿qué? Eres una de las personas más sexys que se han sentado en mi silla de visitante. Estoy pensando hacer una placa de tu culo”

Dejando escapar una carcajada, Alec dijo- “Dame tu dirección”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec bajó del metro a una cuadra del edificio de Magnus y caminó encogido contra el viento helado. Cuando llegó, fue recibido por un estirado portero.

-“¿Puedo ayudarle?”

-“Estoy aquí para ver a Magnus Bane”

El elegante portero levanto un auricular del escritorio y marcó- “Sr. Bane, tiene un visitante”- una pausa- “¿Discúlpeme, señor?”- el portero miró a Alec- “No podía decirlo, señor. Supongo que es atractivo”

Alec le arrebató el teléfono- “Magnus”

-“Ah. Como esperaba. El detective más bello de la ciudad. Dale el teléfono a Pete. Te dejaré subir”

Con las mejillas sonrosadas, Alec le devolvió el teléfono al portero. Después de colgar con Magnus, él guío a Alec hasta el ascensor privado y usó un código maestro. Alec subió hasta el último piso y fue recibido por Magnus cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor.

-“Me alegra que vinieras”

-“¿En serio? Estoy aquí para interrogarte”

-“¿Y? Usaré cualquier excusa para poder traerte aquí”- dijo Magnus, moviéndose hacia él y apartando el negro cabello de sus ojos- “¿Quién te hizo pensar que eres indeseable? ¿Quién te lastimó?”

Alec quiso apartarse, pero no pudo; estaba cautivado por los ojos verde-dorados y la sedosa voz- “No quiero hablar de eso”

Magnus asintió- “Cuando estés listo, espero que confíes en mí”

Alec le sostuvo la mirada y asintió.

-“Ahora, haz tus preguntas para que pueda convencerte de quitarte ese horrible suéter”

Bajando la mirada hacia este, Alec preguntó- “¿Qué tiene de malo mi suéter”

-“No te ajusta apropiadamente y tiene agujeros. Esta deshilachado y deberías quitártelo, Alexander”

-“Eso fue sutil”- Alec se rio.

-“Pensé que lo era, pero de verdad, deberías quitártelo”

Riendo disimuladamente, Alec se quitó el chaquetón marinero- “Eso es todo lo que conseguirás por ahora”

Magnus le sonrió y tomó la prenda- “Lo tomaré. ¿Qué te gustaría comer?”

Alec se encogió de hombros, subiendo las mangas de su suéter hasta los codos- “No he comido hoy, así que soy fácil”

-“¿No has comido hoy? Alexander, necesitas cuidar mejor de ti. Si no, yo lo haré”

La mirada de Alec se elevó para encontrarse con la de Magnus. Eso sonó serio, como algo permanente- “No necesito un cuidador”

-“Te viste como vagabundo, no comes en todo el día, parece que no has dormido. Diría que si necesitas algo”

-“Magnus”

-“Alexander. Vamos, déjame darte de comer”

Alec comió una dulce y suculenta langosta, con una bien aderezada ensalada y una asombrosa pasta cremosa- “¿Tú hiciste esto?”

-“Desearía poder decir que ‘sí’, pero no. La ordené y si hubieras dicho que odiabas la langosta, habría ordenado pizza”

-“Me encanta la pizza, pero esto… valió la pena”- dijo Alec con una sonrisa. Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa. Tomando un trago del seco vino blanco, Alec preguntó- “Entonces, ¿por qué te llaman el ‘Gran Brujo de Brooklyn’?”

Magnus le sonrió- “Es un viejo apodo de algunos amigos míos. Ellos dicen que todo lo que toco se convierte en oro. De hecho, Midas sería in apodo más inteligente, pero así es como ellos me llamaron y se quedó”

-“¿Todavía eres amigo de esas personas?”

Magnus asintió- “De la mayoría. Camille está muerta. Ragnor trabaja para mí. Alexis es un competidor, pero sigue siendo un amigo, Malcom es mi enlace con los medios de comunicación. Woolsey sigue siendo mi amigo, aunque él y yo no tenemos intereses comerciales en común. Tiendo a inspirar lealtad”

Alec podía darse cuenta de eso- “¿Y tú, Magnus, eres leal?”

Los ojos de Magnus tenían un brillo travieso cuando se reunieron con los de Alec- “Extremadamente, cariño”

 Cuando la velada terminó y Alec descubrió todo lo que Magnus sabía de Jessamine Lovelace, volvió a ponerse el abrigo.

-“Quiero pedirte que te quedes”

-“No puedo”- contestó Alec.

-“¿Por qué soy un sospechoso?”

-“Persona de interés”- le corrigió Alec- “No creo que hayas matado a nadie, Magnus”

-“¿Por qué?”

Respirando profundamente, Alec dijo- “Tu orientación sexual”

-“¿No crees que yo haya matado a esas mujeres porque soy bisexual, aunque liberal?”

Alec asintió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras abotonaba su abrigo. Las manos de Magnus cubrieron las de Alec- “¿Por qué Alexander? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?”

Los ojos de Alec se alzaron para encontrarse con los de Magnus- “El ‘sudes’ me llamó”

Magnus apretó sus manos- “¿Te habló? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Estás bien?”

-“Estoy bien, sólo fue una llamada telefónica. Me dijo que mi padre debería estar avergonzado de mi porque apenas termine el Instituto y… bueno, citando, ‘folló con otros hombres’”

Pasando una temblorosa mano por su cabello meticulosamente estilizado, Magnus preguntó- “¿Él te amenazó? ¿Piensas que irá tras de ti?”

-“No. Yo no encajó en el perfil”- dijo Alec, sabiendo que podría estar mintiendo. Recordaba al ‘sudes’ diciendo que la sexualidad de Alec era equivalente a la prostitución.

-“A menos que él piense que ‘maricón’ es igual a ‘puta’”

Alec miró a Magnus con enojo- “No soy una puta”- gruñó con los dientes apretados. Su padre lo había llamado así y cosas peores cuando salió de closet ante su familia.

Tocando la mejilla de marfil de Alec, Magnus dijo- “Sé que no lo eres, cariño. Si lo fueras, ya te tendría en mi cama. Es cierto, ahí es donde te quiero, pero no te respetaría. Ni estaría tan intrigado por ti”

-“¿Estás intrigado por mí?”

Magnus se acercó un paso- “Mucho”

Su boca descendió sobre la de Alec, y el policía se derritió en los brazos de Magnus mientras correspondía al beso. Magnus lo sujetó con fuerza, haciéndole el amor con la boca a su detective. Alec deseaba a Magnus, más de lo que alguna vez deseó a otra persona.

Apartándose, Magnus preguntó- “¿Estás seguro de que debes irte? Podrías quedarte e irte a trabajar en la mañana”

-“¿Con la misma ropa que llevo hoy? Porque eso no los haría sospechar”

-“Te compraré ropa nueva. Te compraré toda una tienda departamental”

-“Entonces, si sería una puta”- Alec acarició el rostro de Magnus- “Cuando me acueste contigo, quiero que estés libre de todo esto. Estoy trabajando en ello”

-“¿Estás _tratando_ de limpiar mi nombre?”

-“Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo Magnus”

Con un rápido beso en los labios de Alec, Magnus sonrió- “Apuesto que lo haces, Detective. _Cuando_ estés listo, te quiero, Alexander. Más de lo que debería, considerando que apenas te conozco. No puedo esperar a tenerte, cariño”

Alec lo besó de nuevo- “Diviértete en Europa, Magnus. será bueno saber que estás fuera de la ciudad”

-“Cuídate, Alexander. Llámame, quiero escuchar tu voz mientras estoy allí”- Magnus sólo necesitaba saber que Alec estaba bien. Él estaba más preocupado por la llamada del sospechoso de lo que dejaba entrever- “Te extrañaré, cariño”

-“Pensaré en ti”

Magnus presionó sus labios contra los de Alec con fuerza- “Eso espero”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocurre otro asesinato y Alec debe seguir el procedimiento, incluso si lo único que quiere es seguir a su corazón. Jace demuestra lo buen hermano que es. El sospechoso hace contacto de nuevo, con motivos confusos terribles resultados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jerga policiaca... Un BOLO son las siglas para 'Be On the Lookout' es usado para advertir a los demás de estar al pendiente o alertas de algún sospechoso o vehículo. Según busque en internet puede ser utilizado tal cual en español :D

 

Tres días después de su ‘cita’ con Magnus, Alec estaba de pie junto al cuerpo de otro trabajador de la calle, un hombre esta vez. Su cabello era largo y oscuro, cubierto de sangre. El asesino lo había castrado y mutilado, después de dispararle en medio de la frente, igual que a los otros. Yacía desnudo, extendido, su cuerpo formando una X en el sucio suelo del callejón donde había hecho sus negocios. Fue dejado allí, al aire libre, para ser golpeado por los elementos.

Jace regresó después de entrevistar a la mujer que encontró el cuerpo- “Se hace llamar Meliorn. Estaba en su ronda con una mujer que responde al nombre de Kaelie. Comieron algo y él se fue a ver un cliente”

-“¿Y Kaelie no vio al cliente?”

-“A Meliorn le mandaron un mensaje  de texto”

-“¿Un mensaje? ¿Se puede ordenar prostitutos por mensaje?”

-“Aparentemente”

 

 

 

 

 

 

En su escritorio, en la Central, Alec golpeó su frente contra el escritorio. Mientras hacia la revisión de los antecedentes de Meliorn, había encontrado lo último que quería. Magnus estaba relacionado con Meliorn. Él había sido un artista en una de las compañías discográficas de Magnus, y lo habían dejado ir cuando se perdió cuatro presentaciones al hilo.

Magnus lo había despedido personalmente.

Alec suspiró mientras Jace le miraba fijamente- “Tenemos que traerlo para interrogarlo formalmente, Alec. Él está conectado con los tres”

-“Él no lo hizo, Jace”

-“Lo sé, Alec. Pero _tenemos_ que hacerlo”

Alec no le había ocultado a Jace su incipiente relación con Magnus. Él era inocente en todo esto, ni siquiera estaba en el país. Jace creía en Magnus porque confiaba en el juicio de Alec. Sólo necesitaba probar que Magnus no lo había hecho.

Alec le llamó desde su celular.

-“Alexander, justo a tiempo, acabo de llegar a mi habitación de hotel. Espero que estés dispuesto al sexo por teléfono”

-“Desearía que esto sea una llamada social, Magnus”

-“Ah, ¿quién es?”

-“Meliorn”

-“¿Es un prostituto?”

-“Lo era”- Alec hizo una pausa, armándose de valor para decir lo que necesitaba- “Necesito que vengas para una entrevista formal”

-“Sabes que estoy en Paris”

-“Lo sé. Necesito que regreses. El día 26 a las 2:00 pm”

La voz de Magnus se tornó fría- “Lo veré entonces, Detective”- colgó sin decir otra palabra.

El corazón de Alec estaba afligido mientras miraba al teléfono en su mano. Antes, apenas había tenido oportunidad con Magnus y ahora no tenía ninguna. Nunca había pensado que Magnus podría amarlo; pero pensó, por un par de días al menos, que tenía una pequeña oportunidad de ser feliz con él. Alec nunca había sentido tanto por una persona y ahora se había terminado.

Debido a su trabajo. Por quién era y a lo que se dedicaba.

-“¿Estás bien, Alec?”

-“Ha acabado conmigo”

-“No lo sabes”

-“Si lo sé, Jace. Se terminó”

-“Alec”- dijo Jace, sentándose- “No has estado en una cita en dos años, ten un poco de fe. Él aún está interesado en ti”

Alec se levantó, acercándose a la cafetera de la sala de descanso y se sirvió una taza, a pesar de que parecía lodo y apenas comestible. Necesitaba hacer algo con sus manos o de lo contrario se desmoronaría.

Apenas conocía a Magnus. ¿Cómo podía importarle tanto alguien que en realidad no conocía?

Al regresar a su escritorio, Alec desparramó los reportes médicos, los de criminalística y el de los uniformados. Hizo notas para volver a entrevistar a Mortmain y Sebastian Morgenstern. Llamó al gerente del departamento de Magnus y le pidió las imágenes de vigilancia, las que probarían que se había marchado hace dos días a Europa. Llamó al aeropuerto por los registros de vuelo del avión privado de Magnus, para probar que él, de hecho, había dejado el país. Llamó al hotel en Paris, propiedad de Empresas Bane, y pidió, o más bien acosó, al gerente del hotel que le confirmara la presencia de Magnus, requiriendo que le enviara los videos de seguridad.

En casa y con los ojos enrojecidos, Alec se sentó frente a su computadora observando los videos de vigilancia de un banco frente al sitio del asesinato de Meliorn. Los edificios de Camille y Jessamine tenían solidos sistemas de seguridad, pero aparentemente las cámaras estaban fuera de servicio durante los días en que ocurrieron los asesinatos. Eso era muy conveniente.

Observó a Meliorn entrar al callejón y examinó el cuerpo del hombre que lo siguió. No era el cuerpo esbelto del que Magnus hacía alarde, si no más construido, más fuerte. El ‘sudes’ estaba más cerca de la talla de Alec. Más alto y más musculoso que Magnus. Tomó una captura de pantalla y se la envió a Simon, pidiéndole que analizara el tipo de cuerpo y lo comparara con el de Magnus. Se negaba a descansar hasta que no probara su inocencia.

En la oficina de su Capitán, Alec se sentó escuchando a Luke Garroway decirle que, a pesar de que la evidencia de Alec lo había descartado, aún tenían que investigarlo. Todavía tenía que interrogar a Magnus.

-“Es una pérdida de tiempo”

-“Lo sé, Alec. Pero tenemos que cruzar todas las ‘Tes’ y poner los puntos a las ‘Ies’. Necesitamos aclarar esto para que puedas explorar otras rutas de la investigación. Tu instinto te dice que Magnus Bane no lo hizo y has despejado ese obstáculo. Necesitas entrevistarle para que puedas removerlo de tu lista preliminar de sospechosos”

-“No me gusta”

Luke asintió con la cabeza- “Lo sé. Si él tiene un problema con eso, yo lo manejaré”

Un golpe sonó en la puerta y Jace asomó la cabeza- “Ya está aquí”

El estómago de Alec dio un vuelco- “Voy a cerrar esto y te enviaré un reporte”

Luke asintió.

Mientras Alec salía de la oficina. Jace le preguntó- “¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?”

-“No. No quiero, pero tengo que hacerlo”

-“Yo puedo hacer la entrevista”

-“¿Para que pueda pensar que no le creo? Si te mando ahí dentro, él pensará que creo que mato a estas prostitutas. Incluso si nunca me vuelve a hablar, necesito terminar con esto”

Jace suspiró y detuvo a Alec fuera de la sala de interrogación C- “Te ves como mierda, Alec. ¿Estás seguro?”

-“Lo necesito, Jace. Si hay alguna posibilidad…”

Colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Alec, Jace sonrió- “Me encargaré del comunicado de prensa”

-“Gracias”

Abriendo la puerta, Alec respiró hondo. Sin una palabra, se sentó frente a un silencioso, impecable e impávido Magnus. Él observaba a Alec con ojos fríos, mientras éste colocaba una grabadora digital en la mesa el botón de grabar- “Sr. Bane, esta entrevista esa siendo grabada, ¿lo entiende?”

-“Si”- respondió Magnus fríamente.

-“¿Cómo conoció a Marcus Rodgers, alias Meliorn?”

Magnus juntó las manos formando un triángulo- “Él era un artista de uno de mis estudios discográficos. Talentoso, según recuerdo. A cerca de diez meses en su contrato, él tenía una gira nacional, pero se perdió presentaciones en cuatro lugares diferentes. Cancelé el resto de la gira y su contrato”

-“¿Estaba enojado?”

-“Desilusionado”- respondió Magnus- “Tenía mucha fe en él, me defraudó a mí y a sus fans”

-“¿Estaba desilusionado de Jessamine Lovelace cunado la despidió?”- tenía que presionar fuerte y esperaba que Magnus no se derrumbara, ni le odiara demasiado.

-“No, estaba… divertido, un poco enojado de que ella estuviera usando mi sitio para su negocio suplementario”

-“¿Lo bastante enojado para asesinarla?”

-“No, la despedí y ahí terminó eso para mí”

-“Usted fue la última persona que vio a Camille Belcourt con vida. ¿Fuiste con ella a su apartamento? ¿Entraste, tuvieron relaciones y luego la asesinaste?”

Los acalorados ojos verde con dorado de Magnus se encontraron con el frío azul de los de Alec- “No”

-“¿Dónde estuvo el 18 de enero entre la medianoche y las dos de la mañana?”

-“En casa. En la cama. Solo”

-“¿Y el día 20 entre la 1:30 y las 3:00 am?”

-“De nuevo. En casa. En la cama. Solo”

Alec tenía los videos de seguridad para probar que Magnus no había abandonado su edificio ninguna de esas noches. Con un demonio, incluso había cámaras en su piso, una justo afuera de su puerta. Magnus se había ido a casa las noches de cada asesinato y permaneció ahí”

-“¿Y el 23 entre las dos y las cuatro de la madrugada?”

-“Paris, Francia. Habría estado en camino desde o a hacia mi sede en Paris. Puede conseguir los vídeos de seguridad del edificio para comprobarlo”

Ya los tenía- “Gracias”

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Alec se movió para abrir y Jace le dijo que Simon había terminado con la comparación de cuerpos. Luke dijo que estaban bien para liberar a Magnus. Alec asintió, terminando la grabación- “Es libre de irse, Sr. Bane”- Abriendo la puerta, Alec le hizo una seña a Magnus para que salga.

Magnus paso junto a Alec sin decir una palabra.

-“Me aseguraré que salga bien”- le dijo Jace, siguiendo a Magnus.

Alec regresó a la destartalada mesa de metal y recogió los archivos y la grabadora. Se miró en el espejo de dos vías, sabiendo que ahora siempre estaría solo. Había perdido su oportunidad, nunca encontraría a nadie como Magnus. Nadie que le mirara de la forma en que él lo hacía.

 

 

***

 

 

-“No tienes que escoltarme. Conozco el camino”

-“Si, lo sé”- dijo Jace, entrando en el sorprendentemente vacío elevador con Magnus. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Jace golpeó el botón de emergencia. Las luces de emergencia se encendieron mientras el elevador se detenía bruscamente.

-“¡¿Qué diablos?!”

-“¿Qué sucede?”- exigió Jace.

-“Tú detuviste el elevador. ¿Por qué me preguntas?”

-“Me refiero a Alec. Él estaba muy feliz después de su noche contigo. Ahora, estás seguro que se acabó lo que sea que estaban construyendo. ¿Tiene razón?”

Magnus se acomodó los puños de su camisa carmesí- “Si. Sus sospechas lo arruinaron”

-“¿Sospechas?”- preguntó Jace, incrédulo- “¿Es una jodida broma? Se ha roto el culo los últimos días para limpiar tu nombre. Apenas ha dormido, le he visto comer una galleta y beber su peso en café. ¿Y estás enojado con él? Se está matando para sacarte de esta y ¿vas a irte? Tal vez, _tú_ no lo merezcas”

Negando con la cabeza, Jace reinició el ascensor.

 

 

 ***

 

 

Cuando Jace regresó, Alec estaba tecleando el reporte de lo que esperaba sería su última entrevista con Magnus.

-“¿Estás bien?”

Alec asintió- “Ahora se ha terminado. Olvídalo”

-“Lo querías”

Alec se sentó hacia atrás y sonrió tristemente a su compañero- “Si. Lo superaré”

Jace se sentó en su escritorio- “Estabas esperando… algo…”

-“¿Cómo lo tuyo con Clary? ¿Cómo Simon e Izzy?”- preguntó Alec, encogiéndose de hombros- “¿Es demasiado pedir? Pensé que teníamos una conexión. Él me respetaba, me quería a pesar de que soy…”- ¿qué? ¿un policía? ¿fácil de olvidar, no lo bastante bueno?- “No importa, Jace. Se acabó, soy un policía. Eso es todo lo que seré. Ahora déjalo así. Tenemos trabajo que hacer”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Por la noche, ya en su casa y después de haber entrevistado nuevamente a Axel Mortmain, con su ayudante por su puesto; y a Sebastian Morgersten, ambos sin nada nuevo que añadir, pero manteniendo su naturaleza sospechosa, Alec se sentó frente a su computadora, tratando de encontrar una conexión sólida entre las tres víctimas. También buscaba la conexión con Magnus, ya que quienquiera que estuviese matando a las prostitutas lo estaba incriminando.

Sus ojos le ardían mientras leía. Estaba exhausto y quería dar por terminada la noche para irse a la cama, pero necesitaba trabajar, así no pensaría en lo que había perdido con Magnus. En lo que podría haber sido.

Su celular sonó, un número desconocido parpadeaba en la pantalla.

-“Lightwood”- respondió.

-“Hola, Detective. ¿Disfrutando de su noche?”

Alec cerró los ojos y tomando su iPad, le mandó un mensaje a Jace y usó una aplicación para grabar la llamada.

-“¿Cómo estás J.D.?”

-“Estoy muy bien”- su voz sonaba amortiguada, pero culta, quizás ligeramente británica. Era algo que ya había registrado antes, pero no había pensado en ello. Axel Mortmain era inglés- “Has estado trabajando muy duro, Alec. Te ves cansado”

Alec levantó la cabeza de golpe, se acercó hacia la ventana que daba a su escritorio y miró hacia el edificio del frente, podía distinguir a alguien en un balcón saludándole con la mano.

-“Así que sabes donde vivo”

-“Sé mucho sobre ti, Alec”- Él había dejado de llámarle ‘Detective’ o ‘Detective Lightwood’, casi como si se estuvieran volviendo cercanos- “¿Por qué no arrestaste a Magnus Bane?”

-“Trató de evitar arrestar a gente inocente”- respondió Alec, incapaz de escribirle a Jace para advertirle donde estaba su ‘sudes’, porque éste le estaba observando. No quería poner al hombre sobre aviso- “¿Por qué lo estabas incriminando?”

-“No lo hacía”- J.D. dijo con sinceridad- “Trabajaste mucho para descartarlo. Casi pensaría que te gusta”

 _Mierda_. Tenía que ser cuidadoso- “Él no hizo nada y ambos lo sabemos. No quiero poner a un hombre inocente tras las rejas. Te quiero a ti detrás de ellas”

-“Mmm, entonces, ¿dirías que es un buen hombre?

-“Mejor que muchos”

J.D. se rio- “Oh, Alec. Eres tan ingenuo. No te preocupes, ya he terminado con Magnus Bane. Si no lo hubieses hecho tan fácil, lo habría dejado en paz”

-“¿Estás pensando en hacerle daño?”

-“Claro que no, Alec”- dijo J.D. con exasperación- “Tú fuiste la razón de que él estuviese en esto. Pude darme cuenta de que le gustaste desde la primera vez que lo conociste. Él estaba cautivado contigo, así que quería fastidiarte. Él está fuera de todo ahora. En realidad, no es un mal hombre, incluso si él… bueno, sus preferencias sexuales son… eclécticas”

 _¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado observando?_ Alec estaba preocupado e hizo una nota mental para tener a un uniformado vigilando a Magnus. No iba a correr riesgos con la vida de Magnus.

-“Fue bueno hablar contigo, Detective. Buenas noches”

Alec no esperó. Salió corriendo del apartamento en sólo un par de pantalones de pijama. Ni siquiera se paró a ponerse los zapatos. La puerta del apartamento de Jace se abrió y ambos pegaron la carrera por las escaleras y hacia la calle. Corrieron a toda velocidad por la acera, pero no pudieron encontrar a la persona, en realidad, Alec tampoco lo esperaba. Ni siquiera había logrado ver bien al hombre, por lo que decidió en ese momento comenzar a cerrar sus persianas.

-“¡Mierda!”- jadeó Alec, mientras Jace hacía el reporte por teléfono y emitía una boletín tipo BOLO.

-“Lo siento, Alec. Ve a vestirte, no podemos hacer nada más aquí. Yo iré a asegurar el área antes de que lleguen los uniformados”

Mientras el par pasaba junto a un callejón, un movimiento llamó la atención de Alec, Jace seguía al teléfono con Luke. Alguien gimió. Una pareja en el callejón estaba siendo retenida a punta de cuchillo. Moviéndose sigilosamente, Alec se adentró entre las sombras de puntillas, sin sentir el frío.

-“Deja de llorar y dame el bolso, perra”

La mujer temblaba mientras le entregaba al hombre su bolso. Alec saltó, sujetando la mano del asaltante, mientras estaba a punto de hacer un giro con el cuchillo. Él fue capaz de empujar el objeto hacia abajo, de modo que este le cortó en el costado, en lugar del rostro.

Sin perder un segundo, Alec golpeó al asaltante en la garganta con un rápido y corto golpe. Con un gruñido, los ojos del ladrón giraron hacia atrás y se desplomó en el concreto.

Alec comprobó que la pareja estuviera bien. Ambos estaban alterados, pero ilesos. La sangre manaba de su herida mientras esposaba al asaltante, manchando sus pantalones.

-“Maldita sea”- gruñó, conteniendo la sangre colocando su mano sobre la piel desnuda.

-“No puedo sacarte a ningún lado”- dijo Jace desde la entrada del callejón.

Jace pidió una ambulancia mientras Alec se apoyaba contra el edificio, más pálido de lo habitual. Diciéndoles que se apresuren, Jace se agachó para checar al ladrón inconsciente.

Alec se deslizó hasta la acera, con la mano sobre su herida- “Jace”- le llamó- “Me voy a desmayar”

Mientras el vehículo blanco con negro de la policía llegaba, Jace se arrodilló juntó a Alec, quitándose la chaqueta y poniéndola sobre la herida- “Él está en el callejón”- exclamó Jace hacia los uniformados- “Llévenselo y fíchenlo por intento de robo y asalto a mano armada. Vamos a incluirle asalto con arma mortal a un policía y veremos que tal. Enlista al Detective Lightwood como el agente de arresto”

-“Si, señor”- dijo uno de los oficiales, pasando junto a los detectives y desapareciendo en el callejón.

-“Alec, necesito que aguantes. La ayuda está en camino. Quédate despierto”

La sangre continuaba brotando, empapando la chaqueta negra de Jace. Alec había pensado que sólo fue un rasguño, pero aparentemente era mucho más serio- “Voy a entrar en shock, Jace. Cuando pierda el conocimiento, vas a tener que hacer presión en la herida o de lo contrario me desangraré”

A pesar de estar cerca de la inconsciencia, Alec estaba tratando de ayudar a Jace. Había dedicado su vida a cuidar de los demás, de Jace, Izzy y su pequeño hermano Max, Alec rara vez pensaba en sí mismo. Jace siempre pensó que se debía a que él no creía merecer ponerse de primero, ser la prioridad de alguien. Su padre le había metido en la cabeza que no era valioso, que era un enfermo, alguien repugnante. Tal vez, Alec había empezado a creerlo. Tal vez, por eso era qué rara vez salía a conocer gente nueva. Pero Alec se había acercado a Magnus Bane, sólo para recibir una patada en el rostro, de nuevo.

Cuando los paramédicos llegaron, Alec se desplomó. Jace mantuvo la presión en su herida hasta que los médicos lo tuvieron asegurado en la ambulancia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus miraba fijamente el reporte en su tableta. Uno de sus locales de venta al público estaba perdiendo dinero continuamente y con faltantes de inventario. Al instante dedujo que alguien le estaba robando. Tenía que hacer un viaje a la Avenida Madison para hacer una inspección.

De algún modo, el reporte del noticiero se abrió paso a través de su irritación.

-“En otras noticias”- el hombre de cabello oscuro, con dientes demasiado grandes y blancos, dijo solemnemente- “El detective a cargo de la investigación de la reciente ola de asesinatos contra prostitutas, ejecutada por el culpable llamado ‘J.D.’, fue herido esta noche al detener una agresión”

Sin darse cuenta, Magnus estaba de pie, la tableta y el informe olvidados.

-“El Detective Alexander Lightwood fue apuñalado esta noche mientras salvaba a una pareja de un intento de asalto. Un testigo grabó este video con su celular”

La escena cambio a un video, con imagen granulada y temblorosa, que mostraba a Alec, descalzo y sin camisa, en un par de pantalones grises mal ajustados. Él se metió en un callejón iluminado únicamente por un farol, por lo que para Magnus fue difícil ver qué pasaba exactamente. Observó una sombra oscura caer al piso y momentos después, Alec salió del callejón tambaleándose, sujetándose el costado mientas su compañero rubio, Herondale, entraba en este.

El video terminó y Magnus se quedó con sólo el presentador en la pantalla- “¿En dónde ésta?”- exigió Magnus, aunque el hombre no podía verle, ni escucharle.

-“El Detective Lightwood está siendo tratado en el Hospital Memorial”

Magnus ya estaba saliendo por la puerta antes de que la frase estuviera completa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Irrumpiendo por la puerta de la sala de Urgencias, Magnus encontró al compañero de Alec, Jace, con una belleza castaña y una bonita pelirroja.

-“¿Dónde está?”- exigió Magnus, acercándose.

-“¿Magnus?”- preguntó Jace, poniéndose de pie- “¿Cómo supiste…?”

-“El noticiero. ¿Dónde está?”

-“Está en cirugía”- aportó la mujer de cabello oscuro, con la misma piel de porcelana que Alec- “El cuchillo le hirió el bazo”

-“Clary, Izzy, podrían ir a la cafetería y conseguir algo de café. Y me encantaría un poco de pudín”

-“Sutil, Jace”- dijo la castaña.

-“Sólo ve, Iz”

La pelirroja besó a Jace y las dos mujeres se alejaron.

-“Sé lo que pasó, hay un video de celular”

Jace asintió- “Lo vi. No le hace ver bien exactamente”

-“No, su pecho hace eso”

Riendo, Jace negó con la cabeza- “Confiaré en tu palabra”- poniéndose serio, él dijo- “El ‘sudes’ le llamó. Estaba observando a Alec a través de su ventana”

-“¿Sabe dónde vive Alec?”

-“Intentamos atraparlo, pero ya se había marchado”

-“¿Es por eso que llevaba pantalones de pijama?”

Jace asintió- “Alec grabó la conversación. Él te usó para provocarle”

-“¿A mí?”

-“Si. Admitió que estaba incriminándote. Lo hizo debido a… la admiración que Alec siente por ti”

-“¿Se va a volver contra mí?”

Jace se encogió de hombros- “Podría. Creo que Alec es un blanco más probable”

-“¿Alec?”

Con ojos sin expresión, Jace asintió- “Él estará bien. Puede cuidarse”

-“Él está en cirugía por una herida de cuchillo”- dijo Magnus con incredulidad.

-“Esto fue casualidad. Él estará bien”- Jace hizo un gesto para que Magnus se sentara, mientras él también lo hacía- “Creo que necesitas saber algo sobre Alec. Él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde los nueve años. Su papa, Robert, es todo un personaje. Siempre le ha hecho pensar que no es valioso. Siempre… menos que Izzy o Max. Y él se lo creyó. Siempre”

-“Cuando teníamos diecisiete, Alec ya no pudo esconderlo más y se declaró ante su familia. Robert lo echó a patadas. Alec y yo nos mudamos a un pequeño apartamento y él trabajo constantemente para pagar sus gastos y algunas veces hasta los míos. Sus notas cayeron en picada, apenas consiguió su título de bachillerato. Aunque es la persona más inteligente que conozco, no pudo ir a la Universidad debido a que, al final, su promedio general fue muy bajo. Entramos en la Academia de Policías y él se ha probado a sí mismo ahí”

-“Cuando aún éramos uniformados, alguien asesinó al pequeño hermano de Alec, Max”- continuó diciendo Jace- “Tenía nueve años. Por eso es detective de homicidios. Quienquiera que asesinó a Max nunca fue encontrado. Alec se culpa a sí mismo, a pesar de que no podía haberlo evitado. Y lo que es peor, su padre también lo culpa. Alec no cree que merezca ser feliz. Sabes, hasta esa noche contigo, él no había estado en una cita en más de dos años. ¿Y el sexo? Ni siquiera sé cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo un acostón. Realmente le gustabas, Magnus”

Y Magnus lo había juzgado mal. Alec había cargado con el peso de limpiar su nombre porque eso era lo correcto. Y se preocupaba por él. Se había agotado hasta el extremo por Magnus, había destruido su salud. Y él le había dado la espalda. Sólo era una persona más diciéndole a Alec que no era deseado, que su mejor esfuerzo no era suficiente.

-“Soy un idiota”

-“No te lo discuto. Alec es un buen hombre, te perdonará”

-“¿Lo hará? Yo… debí creerle. Él creyó en mí, ¿cierto?”

Jace asintió- “Si”

Las mujeres regresaron, la pelirroja le dio a Jace un vaso para llevar y un pudin con una cuchara de plástico- “¿Vainilla? Yo quería chocolate”

Izzy se sentó junto a Magnus- “¿Y, estás saliendo con Alec?”

-“Es complicado”

-“Oh, ¿te arrestó?”

Riendo, Magnus negó- “Pensé que quería hacerlo”

-“Ah. Pero él trabajo hasta la muerta para aclararlo y no te diste cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde”

-“¿Él te lo dijo?”

-“No, Sr. Bane. He visto a mi hermano en los últimos días y tú te ves muy culpable”- dijo Izzy- “Te preocupas por él, ¿verdad?”

Magnus asintió.

-“Es bueno saberlo. Asegúrate de que él lo sepa. Siempre necesita saber que es importante, él ya ha vivido lo suficiente sin amor”

-“Sé lo que hizo tu padre”

Izzy negó con la cabeza- “Yo tenía dieciséis, no le he hablado en una década. Alec sólo lo aceptó, como si lo mereciera”

-“No lo merece. Él… él es la persona más asombrosa que conozco”

La sonrisa de Izzy era radiante- “Me agradas, Sr. Bane”

-“Me alegro”- respondió Magnus.

-“No me agrada mucha gente, Sr. Bane. Ayuda que estés tan ido por mi hermano. Debes gustarle mucho, considerando que trabajo tanto para probar que no hiciste nada. También me dijo tu nombre y él _nunca_ habla de nadie. Jamás. Pero me dijo tu nombre”

-“¿Habló sobre mí”

-“Tanto como Alec lo haría. Sólo me dijo que conoció a alguien, él nunca me había dicho que le gustaba alguien. Entonces, la semana pasada, me dijo que habían pasado un poco de tiempo juntos y que estaba pensando en… bueno, comenzar a salir contigo. Alec nunca ha tenido una relación seria. Me habló de ti y sé que estaba dispuesto a comprometerse a largo plazo. Espero que sepas que no es una persona fácil. Él no…”

-“Lo sé”- dijo Magnus- “Es una gema. Voy a ayudarle a superar esto y nunca lo dejaré ir de nuevo”

 

 

***

 

 

Después de algunas horas, el creciente miedo e irritación de Magnus habían hecho que comenzara a pasearse, un agobiado médico de vestimenta verde se aproximó a ellos- “¿Son los familiares de Alexander Lightwood?”- Magnus y los demás se acercaron a él. Isabelle se apoyaba en un hombre joven con lentes de montura negra y una camiseta de Star Wars. Se lo había presentado como su novio, Simon Lewis. A Magnus le agradó mucho. Era cálido, se preocupaba por Izzy y estaba aquí para apoyar tanto a ella como a Alec.

-“Sólo puedo hablar con la familia”- dijo el doctor.

-“Somos su familia”- respondió Jace.

-“¿Todos ustedes?”- pregunto el doctor, mirando al cabello y ojos rasgados de Magnus.

-“Si”

Encogiéndose de hombros, el doctor respondió- “El Sr. Lightwood salió de la cirugía sin problemas y esperamos se recupere completamente. Ahora está en Recuperación y podrán verle en una hora”

Las rodillas de Magnus flaquearon cuando el alivio le inundó y se sentó pesadamente, con la cabeza entre las manos mientras intentaba evitar que sus lágrimas caigan.

Una fuerte mano le frotó la espalda- “Ves, él está bien. Lo ayudaremos con esto”

Magnus sólo pudo asentir. Incapaz de evitar _algunas_ lágrimas. Era ridículo que tuviera tantos sentimientos por un hombre que apenas conocía. Pero lo hacía. Sentía demasiado y no quería detener esos sentimientos. Tenía la intención de abrazarlos por completo, de conservar al hombre que los provocaba.

Después de que Isabelle y Jace entraron juntos a ver a Alec, dejaron que Magnus entre a la habitación, para estar a solas con él. Alec estaba acostado, con una máscara de oxígeno sobre su rostro y una intravenosa en la mano, un monitor sonaba con sus signos vitales. Estaba más pálido que lo normal, casi grisáceo.

Magnus se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y tomó su mano izquierda, en la que no le estaban pasando fluidos.

-“Lo siento, cariño”- dijo Magnus- “Sé que no estás aquí por mi culpa, pero si hubieses muerto… no creí en ti y podría haberte perdido”

Magnus observó las pestañas de Alec moverse rápidamente. Sus ojos azules estaban nublados y miraban sin ver, dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.

-“¿Alexander?”

Su respuesta fue un gruñido- “No te preocupes, cariño. Voy a llamar a la enfermera”

Magnus le dijo a la enfermera, Aline, que Alec estaba despierto y pensaba que podría estar sintiendo dolor. Quería asegurarse de que estuviese cómodo. Siempre.

Regresando a la sala de espera, les sonrió a los demás- “Está despierto”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus conoce a Robert Lightwood. Llegan los federales. Alec y Magnus se ponen de acuerdo sobre las condiciones para vivir de Alec.

 

Después de haber dejado a Alec dormido en su cama de hospital, Magnus estaba sentado con Jace en una mesa circular de la sala de espera. Y mientras él leía los reportes de la unidad de criminalística, el de los forenses y de los uniformados; Magnus editaba los comunicados de prensa y leía sus reportes de existencias. Habían enviado a los demás a casa para que descansaran, Jace sólo se había ido para recoger su trabajo y Magnus le pidió a su asistente, Ragnor Fell, que le llevara su portátil y otras cosas que necesitaría. Ahora, ambos estaban sentados, trabajando en un amigable silencio.

Magnus trataba de no inquietarse. A pesar de que Jace pensaba que era una mala idea, Magnus quería ver al hombre que había apuñalado a su… Alec. _Su_ Alec. Quería destruir al hombre, tan sólo por tocar lo que era suyo.

Un hombre de cabello oscuro entró a la tranquila sala de espera y se acercó a la estación de enfermeras.

-“Mierda”- susurró Jace.

-“¿Qué pasa?”- preguntó Magnus.

Jace se levantó- “Robert”- llamó.

El hombre, Robert, se volvió hacia Jace y caminó hacia ellos. Magnus también se puso de pie, Robert era el padre de Alec. El hombre que había destruido toda su confianza, quien había abusado de él sin siquiera levantar el puño.

-“Jace”- saludó Robert- “¿Qué sucedió?”

Él ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a Magnus.

Los ojos dorados de Jace se volvieron a Magnus y luego a Robert- “Alec fue apuñalado deteniendo un asalto”

-“Y los doctores dicen…”

-“Esperan una completa recuperación”

-“Quiero verle”

-“Está dormido”- dijo Magnus, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin ocultar su desdén por Robert Lightwood.

-“Me pareces conocido”- respondió Robert, mirando a Magnus por primera vez desde que entró a la sala de espera.

-“Es Magnus Bane, él… está _con_ Alec, supongo”

-“Ah, el líder de Empresas Bane”- gruñó Robert- “Bien”

Magnus arqueó las cejas, los modales de este hombre lo enfurecían- “Bien… sí. Puedes ver a Alec, pero le demostraras el respeto que merece, de lo contrario haré que te saquen”

Jace le miró con intensidad- “¿Puedes hacer eso?”

-“Soy miembro de la junta directiva y pagué por el ala nueva de oncología. Si, puedo hacerlo y lo haré”

-“Mi relación con mi hijo no es asunto suyo”

-“Oh”- dijo Magnus, acercándose al hombre un poco más alto que él, pero bastante intimidante- “Yo difiero con eso. Esto es por mucho mi asunto. A pesar de tus abusos, Alexander es asombroso, inteligente y valiente. Mucho mejor de lo que le hiciste creer, mejor de lo que tú o yo merecemos. Si quieres verle, lo respetaras. No querrás tenerme de enemigo”

-“Magnus”- le advirtió Jace- “Es el fiscal de distrito”

-“No me importa si es el todopoderoso Thor”- Magnus le dijo a Jace. Y volviéndose a Robert, continuó- “No vas a lastimar a Alec de nuevo”

-“¿Sr. Bane?”- la enfermera, Aline, dijo detrás de ellos- “El Detective Lightwood está despierto y quiere verle”

Magnus asintió- “Le diré que estás aquí. Lo verás si él accede, pero yo estaré ahí”

Girando sobre sus talones, Magnus caminó por el pasillo y entró a la habitación de Alec. La cama estaba ligeramente levantada, la intravenosa aún en su mano, pasándole fluidos. Los ojos de Alec estaban cerrados, pero Magnus debió hacer algún ruido porque esos orbes azules se encontraron con los suyos.

La máscara de oxígeno había sido retirada, pero la voz de Alec aún era áspera cuando habló- “Pensé que estaba soñando. Pensé que al despertar y verte aquí… eso no fue un sueño, ¿verdad? Estabas aquí”

Magnus asintió- “Estaba aquí”

Alec asintió ligeramente- “Lo siento, Magnus”

Moviéndose hacia la silla, Magnus se sentó y le tomó de la mano, mirándole a la cara- “¿Por qué? Esto no es tu culpa, estabas haciendo tu trabajo, Alexander. Estás vivo, eso es lo que importa”

-“Tenía que interrogarte. Teníamos que ponerlo en el expediente, debía cerrarlo. Era la única manera de mantenerte fuera de esto”

-“Sé que estabas protegiéndome, cariño. Sé que estabas cuidando de mí. Lamento no haber confiado en ti”

-“Apenas me conoces, Magnus. No sabías lo que estaba haciendo”

-“Debí haberlo comprendido”- Magnus besó sus largos y pálidos dedos- “Quiero volver atrás, cariño. Quiero empezar donde lo dejamos antes de irme a París”

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron con sorpresa- “¿Tú… tú quieres… estar conmigo?”

Acunando la fría mano de Alec entre las suyas, Magnus dijo- “Más que nada, Alexander. Descubrí que te quiero más que nada”

Alec cerró los ojos- “¿Me… besarías?”

Riendo, Magnus se movió para tomar el rostro de Alec en sus cálidas manos- “Oh, cariño. No tienes que preguntarlo nunca. Antes de que pase mucho tiempo, vas a estar harto de que te bese”

-“Nunca”- respondió Alec, inclinándose hacia adelante y juntando sus labios con los de Magnus.

Magnus se aseguró de ser gentil, incluso cuando sólo quería envolver a Alec en sus brazos y nunca dejarlo ir.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de ellos y Magnus se apartó con reticencia. Robert Lightwood estaba junto a la puerta y Alec palideció, más de lo que Magnus creyó posible.

-“¿P–papá?”

-“Cariño”- dijo Magnus, atrayendo la mirada de Alec- “Si no quieres verlo, me desharé de él”

Alec le sonrió agradecido- “No, hablaré con él”

-“Bien, me quedaré aquí”

-“Gracias”- susurró Alec.

Magnus se sentó y observó a Robert entrar en la habitación- “¿Cómo te sientes?”

Los dedos de Magnus apretaron los de Alec- “Estoy atontado y adolorido. ¿Por qué estás aquí?”

-“Me llamaron de la oficina para decirme que habías sido herido en la línea del deber. Vine tan pronto me enteré”

-“Eso fue hace doce horas?”- dijo Magnus.

-“Si. Nadie se molestó en informarme antes de tu condición. Ni Isabelle, ni Jace, consideraron necesario contactarme”

-“¿Por qué deberían hacerlo?”- exigió saber Alec- “Hace diez años dejaste claro que no soy tu hijo. No has hablado conmigo, incluso me evitas en el trabajo”

-“Alexander”

-“No, papá”- le interrumpió Alec, estremeciéndose de dolor- “Si no puedes aceptarme por quien soy, entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí”

Robert suspiró- “Alexander, lo estoy intentando. Eres mi hijo y te amo, incluso si no estoy de acuerdo con tu… estilo de vida”

Alec soltó su respiración en un siseo, ante lo que Magnus dijo- “Querido, necesitas presionar el botón para el dolor”

-“Me hará dormir”

-“Si, garbancito, lo sé. Presiona el botón, estaré aquí cuando despiertes”- Magnus lo besó en la frente, mientras Alec apretaba el botón rojo que distribuía el medicamento para el dolor.

Cuando se quedó dormido, Magnus escoltó a Robert a la salida- “Si quieres tener una relación con Alec, tendrás que trabajar. Él no confía en ti ahora y tiene razón. Si le haces daño de nuevo, te arruinaré”

Los ojos negros de Robert, unos que compartía con su hija, se encontraron con los suyos y había entendimiento en ellos- “Tendré eso en mente”

Robert dejó a Magnus en el pasillo afuera de la habitación, esperando estar haciendo lo correcto al ponerse de escudo para Alec.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Con tres asesinatos, la comandante Charlotte Branwell llamó al FBI. Jace estaba lívido, no quería compartir su caso con el buró, aunque ese era el procedimiento. Y a pesar de que Alec se lo recordó, Jace continuaba paseando de un lado a otro.

Magnus había arreglado que Alec tuviera una lujosa habitación privada, sin importar sus protestas. Así que, desde un principio en su incipiente relación, Alec estaba aprendiendo que Magnus podría ser terco y era más sencillo simplemente ceder en algunas cosas. La habitación tenía un sofá, donde Magnus había estado durmiendo por tres días, y un centro de comunicación y datos que habían instalado en un rincón. Magnus no había dejado solo a Alec, si no que había instalado una especie de oficina en la habitación del hospital. Después de 72 horas, Alec ya estaba ansiando por marcharse y parecía que eso sería pronto, ya que había estado recuperado durante un tiempo.

Ahora, estaba sentado en su cama de hospital, con un par de pantalones de pijama de rayas blancas y azules, el torso desnudo salvo por la gasa del vendaje que cubría los puntos. Magnus no podía criticar la vista, el pecho de Alec era amplio, de suave porcelana y le hacía desear hacer cosas indecentes.

-“¿Cómo es que estás tan tranquilo?”- le exigió Jace.

-“Porque ya lo esperaba”- respondió Alec- “Estamos tratando con un asesino serial. Yo no estoy equipado, ni… soy lo bastante inteligente para investigar esto, supongo. Necesitamos una fuerza de trabajo y eso significa los federales”

-“Alexander, cariño”- interrumpió Magnus desde su oficina en el rincón, sin levantar a mirada de su computadora- “Nunca vuelvas a decir que no eres lo bastante inteligente para atrapar a este imbécil. Vas a hacer que me enfade”

Jace le sonrió a Magnus- “Ves. Hasta nuestro ex-principal sospechoso sabe que eres mejor que los agentes del buró”

-“Sólo que él fuera nuestro principal sospechoso debería decir algo sobre mi aptitud”

-“No lo sé”- dijo Magnus- “Soy bastante sospechoso”

-“No me gusta, Alec. No quiero que los federales nos barran a un lado y se lleven el crédito. Te has matado trabajando, ¡hasta hay un tablón de asesinatos en tu habitación de hospital!”- exclamó Jace, señalando la pizarra en la esquina junto al baño privado.

Éste contenía las fotos de las víctimas, datos, copias de las notas del sospechoso y la transcripción de las llamadas telefónicas.

-“He fallado, Jace. Dejé que mis sentimientos personales me cegaran demasiado. Pase dos días librando de cargos a Magnus, en lugar de intentar encontrar a quien asesinó a estas personas”

-“Y te lo agradezco, cariño”

-“Voy a estar de licencia médica por al menos dos semanas más y luego, estaré de servicio ligero por al menos otra semana después de eso. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir”

Jace maldijo- “Atraparemos a ese hijo de puta, Alec”

-“Lo sé, Jace. Y necesitamos usar todos nuestros recursos para eso, incluso a los federales”

Suspirando, Jace se dejó caer en la silla- “Odio cuando tienes razón”

-“Entonces, siempre debes estar enojado”- bromeó Magnus.

Alec sonrió- “Sólo coordínate con los federales, usa a Emma y Julian. A Simon. Llama a quien necesites”

-“¿Esperas que rompa mi maravilloso culo en el trabajo mientras tú te sientas a recuperarte en casa de Magnus? Ah no, él tiene suficiente espacio para que el piso sea el cuartel general de nuestro equipo”

-“Si. Tengo mucho espacio”

-“Sabes que va contra el procedimiento que me involucre en una investigación en curso mientras estoy de licencia. He sido removido como investigador principal”

Jace se encogió de hombros- “¿A quién le importa una mierda?”

Magnus soltó una carcajada- “Jace te dio un sólido argumento. Él es el principal en tu caso, querido. _Acabas_ de decirle que use todos los recursos. Y tú eres un _jugoso_ recurso”

Una joven mujer, llevando un delantal rojo y blanco, entró empujando un carrito con un enorme jarrón de flores silvestres- “Buenos días, Detective”- dijo alegremente. Ella colocó las flores en la estantería, junto a un jarrón de rosas rojas que Magnus le había comprado, y le dio la tarjeta.

-“Gracias”- dijo Alec, mirado el sobre. La rotulación cuadrada hizo que se le helara la sangre- “Oh, mierda”

Magnus, quien había visto como se desplomó la expresión en el rostro de Alec al ver la nota, dejó de trabajar y se acercó a él- “¿Qué pasa, cariño?”

-“¿Es de él?”- preguntó Jace.

Alec asintió, Magnus le apretó el hombro mientras abría el sobre.

 

 

**DETECTIVE LIGHTWOOD**

**LAMENTO QUE HAYA SIDO HERIDO EN LA LINEA DEL DEBER, AUNQUE EL VIDEO LE HACE VER MUY AUDAZ. ESPERO QUE TENGA UNA RAPIDA RECUPERACIÓN. AUN NO HEMOS COMPLETADO NUESTRO JUEGO.**

**J.D.**

 

 

-“Voy a conseguirte un guardaespaldas”- dijo Magnus.

-“No, Magnus”- dijo Alec, tirando a un lado la nota- “Prometiste que no exagerarías. Esa es la única razón por la que accedí a quedarme contigo mientras me recupero”

Era cierto, Alec había sido muy obstinado en ese frente, incluso más que Magnus. Él había planteado la idea el día después de que Alec despertó y dejó de tomar el medicamento para el dolor. Quería que Alec se quedara en su piso mientras se recuperaba de la herida y la cirugía. Alec se había negado en redondo, era demasiado pronto para _irse a_ _vivir_ con Magnus, podía recuperarse en su propio apartamento. Isabelle y Clary podrían turnarse para cuidar de él. Magnus le amenazó con mudarse a su departamento– en realidad amenazó con comprar el edificio, así Alec no podía rehusarse a dejarle entrar en todo momento. Dándose cuenta de que Magnus no daría su brazo a torcer, Alec cedió. Se mudaría a su piso hasta que se haya recuperado, siempre y cuando Magnus prometiera no se pasaría de la raya contratando a una enfermera para él, o algo así.

Magnus había accedido.

-“No”- respondió Magnus, pasando una mano por el cabello medianoche de Alec- “Estuviste de acuerdo a quedarte conmigo porque soy irresistible”

-“Como un terrier”- dijo Alec, cogiendo la mano de Magnus y sonriendo hacia sus sorprendentes ojos verde-dorados.

Era inconcebible que Alec necesitara a Magnus. las cosas estaban sucediendo tan rápido… tenía que ser una rápida aventura, ¿cierto? Una flama fuerte y ardiente que se arde intensamente, pero se acaba rápido. Alec no podía pensar o creer, a pesar de que lo deseaba, que Magnus lo quisiera de forma permanente. Nadie lo había hecho nunca, era extraño que alguien lo notara. Él era tan… invisible”

-“Puedo oír tu cerebro, cariño”- dijo Magnus- “Lo que sea que estés pensando, quiero que pares”- Magnus le dio un rápido beso y susurró- “No lo cuestiones, Alexander. Estoy aquí, cariño, y no voy a irme a ninguna parte”

-“Pues…”- dijo Jace, dando una palmada- “Me iré ahora, los veré después chicos”

-“Reúne a tu equipo”- le llamó Alec- “Hagamos algo de trabajo”

Jace asintió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-“Estoy contigo porque quiero hacerlo, Alexander. No sé con qué clase de imbéciles te has asociado antes, que no notaron lo bello y asombroso que eres, pero yo no soy uno de ellos. Estás conmigo, cariño. Nadie más importa, no para mí. No tengo una familia como tú y no sé cómo paso esto, pero eres vital para mi felicidad”

-“Es demasiado rápido, Magnus”

-“Si, cariño, lo es. Pero de alguna manera es lo más importante en mi vida. _Tú_ eres lo más importante en mi vida”

Alec tomó la mano de Magnus y la atrajo hacia sus labios- “Te necesito, Magnus. Por tantas cosas”

-“¿Más que sólo mi dinero?”

Alec se encogió de hombros- “Regálalo todo. Sería muy feliz sólo contigo”

-“Si cariño, pero soy un consentido”

Riendo, Alec jaló a Magnus para que se uniera a él en la cama, y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del otro- “Haré todo lo posible para asegurarme que sigas de esa forma”

Magnus no dijo nada, sólo besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Alec. Mientras lo abrazará, Magnus nunca sentiría dolor. No entendía cómo, pero este hombre, este asombroso y bello hombre, era suyo. Lo que más le costaba aceptar era como Alec se había metido totalmente en su corazón, sin siquiera tratar. Alec, quien no creía ser valioso, quien aceptaba que lo demás eran más importantes, estaba probando ser lo que Magnus necesitaba en su vida. Alec, en su inocente y modesta forma de ser, había despertado algo en Magnus, algo que pensó había muerto hace mucho tiempo. Magnus había sido insensible por años, había estado cerrado a cualquier emoción real.

Entonces, un día, se había apartado de la sombría vista de la ciudad para ver a una belleza de cabello negro, con los más increíbles ojos azules y el suéter más feo que haya visto. Y había estado perdido.

Alec también le había estado dando un buen repaso ese día. Por supuesto, su detective era más sutil que Magnus. Él amaba ver ese sonrojo que agraciaba las mejillas de Alec cuando le guiñaba el ojo. Eso era nuevo para Magnus, alguien que estuviera avergonzado y fuera inocente. Quizás de ahí provenían esos sentimientos. Alec era puro. No virgen, sino nuevo a esos sentimientos fuertes, posesivos y abrumadores. Esperando que Alec nunca cambiara de opinión sobre darle una segunda oportunidad, Magnus lo abrazó con fuerza. No quería decir nada que fuera demasiado precipitado.

-“Me alegra que quisieras comenzar de nuevo, Magnus”- dijo Alec, somnoliento.

-“Cariño”- dijo Magnus en el cabello de Alec- “Espero que esto no me haga sonar ridículo, pero estaba aterrorizado de que dijeras que ya no me querías”

Alec se sentó ligeramente y le miró- “¿No quererte? ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Eres muy atractivo y maravilloso. Yo soy quien–”

Magnus puso un dedo sobre los labios de Alec- “No te atrevas a terminar ese pensamiento. Voy a hacer que creas que eres maravilloso y valioso, aunque sea lo último que haga. Pero primero necesito que te repongas y atrapes a ese bastardo asesino”

-“Entonces, ¿crees que irías a un verdadera cita conmigo?”

-“Cariño, iría a una cita contigo en este momento. De hecho, hay una cena de caridad pasado mañana. Me encantaría presumir a mi heroico y guapo detective”

-“No lo sé. ¿Para qué es la beneficencia?”

-“Arte en escuelas públicas”

Alec asintió- “De acuerdo. Mientras que no te avergüence”

-“Nunca podrías hacerlo, Alexander. Seré la envidia de todas las personas que estén ahí, y… no te preocupes por tu atuendo, yo me encargaré de todo”

-“Por favor, que no se te vaya a ir la mano, Magnus”

-“Shhh, cariño, duerme. A mí nunca se me pasa la mano. Te verás asombroso, confía en mi”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec fue dado de alta al día siguiente, para deleite de Magnus. Jace se reunió con ellos junto a la puerta, con la limosina que Magnus había pedido.

-“¿En serio, Magnus?”- exigió Alec desde su silla de ruedas. Aline le había obligado a sentarse en ella- “Pensé que dijiste que no ibas a exagerar”

-“Vamos, Alexander, esto no es una exageración. La casa rodante que quería usar para asegurarme que estés cómodo, sería una exageración. Pero Jace me convenció de que no”

Mientras Alec se puso de pie, Magnus tomó su mano y lo guío a la puerta abierta de la limosina. Cuando Alec se acomodó, Magnus asintió hacia Jace y, sin siquiera mirar al conductor de la limosina, quien esperaba a que todos entren, se sentó en el asiento junto a Alec. Jace se sentó frente a la pareja. El conductor cerró la puerta y subió tras el volante.

-“He instalado todo donde indicaste, Magnus”- dijo Jace- “Todos estarán ahí a las 1600. Los federales también van a venir”

-“De acuerdo, ordenaré algo para cenar”

-“¿Qué sucede?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Magnus nos está dejando trabajar en su piso. Pensamos que te curarías mejor si tienes trabajo. Así que instalé… bueno, una especie de Centro de Operaciones en el comedor formal de su piso”

Alec enarcó las cejas; pero, de algún modo, no le sorprendía. A Magnus parecía gustarle estar en medio del drama- “¿Qué hay de nuevo en el caso?”

-“Bueno, el ‘sudes’ no me ha contactado todavía, aunque probablemente sepa que tengo el cargo del caso mientras estas de licencia”

Magnus estiró la mano para tomar los dedos de Alec y entrelazarlos con los suyos.

-“Voy a traer a Nate Gray para un interrogatorio”- continuó Jace.

-“¿Qué descubriste?”

-“Él solía salir con Jessamine Lovelace”

-“¿No es mucho mayor que ella?”- preguntó Alec.

Jace asintió- “Fue arrestado debido a ello. Los cargos fueron retirados cuando Jessamine, quien tenía 15 en ese momento, les dijo a los investigadores que le había dicho a Gray que tenía 18. Parecía mucho mayor de lo que era, así que estuvieron inclinados a creer que él no estaba consciente de donde se había metido”

-“¿Encontraste alguna conexión con Meliorn?”

Jace asintió- “Meliorn ha sido arrestado siete veces desde que Magnus lo despidió hace cuatro años. Cada vez ha usado un abogado, un socio menor de Black, Dark y Mortmain”

¡Bingo!

Alec asintió- “¿Conoce a Magnus?”

-“Alec, hasta hace dos semanas, tú eras la única persona en la ciudad que no sabía quién era Magnus”

Magnus se rio.

-“Cállate, no salgo mucho”

-“Si, cariño, porque cuando lo haces, te apuñalan”- besó los dedos de Alec- “No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti”

Alec negó con la cabeza- “Quiero estar en la entrevista, pero me conformaré con observar”

-“Oh, estarás en mi oreja. Puedo ser el primario en el expediente, pero tú eres a quien retó el ‘sudes’. Creo que, a sus ojos, sigues estando a cargo”

Magnus no dijo nada, sólo continuó sujetando la mano de Alec, casi temeroso de dejarlo ir. Este _‘sudes’_ , como Alec y Jace lo llamaban, estaba demasiado centrado en Alec para su comodidad. Este hombre, J.D., había llamado a Alexander, le había enviado cartas, lo había estado observando. Él haría lo que fuera necesario para garantizar la seguridad de Alec. Por supuesto, a él no le gustaría saber que Magnus quería protegerlo, pero por lo que ha podido ver, no mucha gente le había querido proteger.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, el portero, Pete, abrió la puerta de la limosina. El conductor no salió de nuevo del auto para verlos entrar. Magnus salió primero para ayudar a Alec a salir. Al estar en la acera, Alec hizo un gesto de dolor.

-“Vamos arriba a que descanses”

-“Hola, Detective Lightwood, espero que se sienta mejor”

Alec asintió- “Me siento mejor que hace cuatro días”

Magnus colocó una mano en la cintura de Alec y lo acompañó al interior del edificio. Manteniendo a Alec muy cerca de él, híper-consciente de sus alrededores, no iba a correr riesgos con Alec. Tal vez si debería contratar a ese guardaespaldas.

En el elevador, Alec se apoyó pesadamente en Magnus. No había tomado ningún analgésico desde que se despertó, no le agradaba lo fuera de control que le hacían sentir. Magnus entendía su renuencia, pero no iba a permitir que Alec siguiera con dolor.

Una vez que Magnus tuvo a Alec en el interior del piso, le ayudó a sentarse en el sofá rojo y dorado. Jace se dejó caer sobre una silla a juego- “Vas a tomarte una pastilla para el dolor”- dijo Magnus.

-“No–”

-“Alexander”- comenzó a decir Magnus, con paciencia forzada- “Voy a cuidarte tanto si quieres como si no. Deberías acostumbrarte a eso. Ahora te vas a tomar la jodida pastilla”

Girando, Magnus se metió a la cocina para conseguirle a Alec un poco de agua para pasarse el medicamento.

Alec no pensaba que disfrutaría de que alguien cuidara de él, nunca había tenido a alguien que quisiera hacerlo. Era extraño, pero disfrutaba de lo enojado que estaba Magnus por no querer un analgésico.

-“Él es tuyo, Alec”- dijo Jace suavemente”

Alec se volvió hacia su viejo amigo- “¿Estás seguro?”- casi tenía miedo de tener esperanza.

Jace asintió- “Lo estoy”

Magnus regresó, dándole la pastilla a Alec. Después de tragar el agua y la medicina, Alec dio una palmadita a su lado en el sofá. Tal vez podría tener esto. Tal vez podía atreverse a tener esperanzas una última vez.

 

 

 

 

 

 

El hombre conocido como J.D. observó a Magnus Bane ayudar al Detective Lightwood a entrar al edificio. Alec pronto estaría recuperado, entonces él podría volver al trabajo. Sólo tenía que esperar al oponente adecuado y no era nada contra el Detective Herondale. Él tenía una declaración contra Alec y mientras estuviera herido, las putas de la ciudad estarían a salvo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus y Alec DLR (es decir, definen la relación). Magnus se toma el adagio ‘que se joda la policía’ muy en serio. Magnus le cuenta a Alec un poco de su historia. Alec conoce a un ex de Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de jerga policiaca
> 
> Poner una cola: Seguir a alguien, ponerle vigilancia.  
> ‘Las Tumbas’: Es el nombre coloquial para la cárcel municipal en el Bajo Manhattan.

 

Cálidos labios contra su mejilla, una mano acariciando su hombro y una voz susurrándole al oído- “Cariño, es hora de prepararte para tu charla con el equipo de trabajo”

Magnus se había subido a la cama y se sentó a su lado. Alec se giró, jalándolo hacia sus brazos y acomodándose de nuevo, abrazando a Magnus contra él- “Ya ves”- dijo Magnus- “Tenía razón, esa siesta te hizo bien”

Alec cedió a la tentación que representaban los labios de Magnus. Cuando los acarició con la lengua, Magnus los apartó sin reparos, sus largos dedos entrelazándose en el cabello de Alec, mientras gruñía profundamente y lo volteaba sobre su espalda.  Las largas piernas color marfil le rodearon la cintura, mientras los labios de Magnus se deslizaban por el cuello y pecho de Alec, quien gimió, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás- “Magnus”- suspiró, hundiendo los dedos en su espalda, arqueándose en busca de sus labios y las caricias de sus manos.

Aunque Alec estaba disfrutando la sensación de Magnus contra él, una mueca se dibujó en su rostro mientras su costado punzaba de dolor. Magnus lo notó y se apartó de inmediato.

-“No, Magnus, no te detengas”

Magnus enmarcó el rostro de Alec con las manos- “Lo siento, cariño. No voy a lastimarte”

-“Pero…”

-“Shh, te deseo, creo que puedes darte cuenta de eso, cariño”

Alec asintió exasperado porque su herida, la cual en _realidad_ ni le dolía, hubiese detenido a Magnus de continuar su dulce tortura. Había esperado mucho tiempo. Quería a Magnus alrededor de él, dentro de él, encima de él, debajo de él, como fuera. Simplemente deseaba a _Magnus_ e iba a tener lo que deseaba. Al diablo con su herida.

-“Tu compañero ha regresado y quiere que le ayudes a preparar todo para la reunión con los federales. El sastre estará aquí en la noche para tomarte medidas”

-“¿Medidas?”

-“Si Alexander. Ahora estás conmigo, vas a necesitar un mejor guardarropa”

De mala gana, Magnus se quitó de encima de Alec y salió de la cama. Se movió hacia el armario y sacó un suéter azul pálido y pantalones color caqui, los cuales le había pedido a Ragnor que pasara a recoger. El sentido de la moda de Alec era… inexistente. Ahora, Alec vestiría bien, sabría que era importante, que era _suyo_.

-“Eso no se parece a algo que usarías”- dijo Alec, señalando al glamoroso atuendo ‘para estar en casa’ de Magnus, la camisa de seda color esmeralda con broches de zafiro, sus pantalones negros, el delineado negro de sus ojos y las sombras brillantes. ¿Cómo podía Alec estar a la altura de este hombre? Ni siquiera pensaba que eso le lograra quedar tan bien como a Magnus.

-“Oh no, cariño. Esto no es para mí, tú vas a usarlo”

Alec salió de la cama- “No tenía eso cuando vine y sé que Jace no lo trajo”

-“Claro que no, no lo tenías. Yo te lo compre”

-“Y prometiste no exagerar”

-“No lo hice, solo quiero que estés cómodo”

-“Estoy cómodo con mi ropa”

-“También quiero que te veas bien”

Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo, Alec dijo- “Tienes un verdadero odio por mi ropa”

-“Si y por dos razones. Primero, son feas”- dijo Magnus, dejando la ropa sobre la cama y acercándose a él. Pasando las manos por los hombros y brazos de Alec, Magnus finalizó- “Segundo, ellas cubren todo esto. Odio todo lo que cubra tu cuerpo”

Alec le envolvió con sus brazos y sus labios acariciaron la larga columna de su cuello- “¿Estás seguro de que debemos salir de la habitación? Podríamos sólo volver a la cama y…”

-“Magnus”- alguien llamó desde el umbral de la puerta.

Ambos se volvieron para encontrar a un hombre alto de cabello blanco desteñido, vestido en un traje azul marino con corbata color gris. Reconociéndolo como Malcolm Fade, el enlace con los medios de Magnus, Alec se relajó.

-“¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?”- preguntó sonriendo, como si supiera que lo había hecho.

-“Ojalá”- murmuró Alec, alejándose de Magnus.

Magnus respondió- “Claro que no, te veré en la sala de estar”- Malcolm se dio la vuelta con un encogimiento de hombros- “Alexander necesitaras venir a esta reunión. Se trata de ti”

-“¿De mí?”

-“Si, y nuestra… relación”

-“¿Relación?”

Magnus se detuvo en su camino para salir de la habitación y se dio la vuelta- “Si”- cerró la puerta del dormitorio. Con las manos en los bolsillos de sus negros y brillantes pantalones, se dirigió de regreso hacia Alec- “Eso _es_ lo que quieres, ¿verdad?”

Alec nunca había pensado en tener una verdadera _relación_ con nadie, mucho menos con un hombre como Magnus. ¿Estaban en una relación? ¿Magnus quería tener una con él?

Alec devolvió el suéter a la cama- “¿Eso es lo que _tú_ quieres, Magnus?”

Mientras sacaba las manos de sus bolsillos, las motas del pantalón de Magnus capturaron la luz, brillando. No tocó a Alec, sólo se quedó ahí, en silencio. Sintiendo la necesidad de hacer algo con las manos, Alec se volvió hacia la cama, Magnus había estado callado demasiado tiempo, tal vez él no quería eso.

Un ligero toque en su espalda desnuda le hizo tensarse- “Eso es lo que quiero, Alexander”- dijo Magnus en voz baja- “Te quiero a _ti_. Todo de ti. ¿Es lo que _tú_ quieres?”

Alec se dio la vuelta, tomando la mano de Magnus y besando la palma- “Si, es lo que quiero”

La sonrisa de Magnus se volvió radiante, hermosa- “Bien. Entonces, tú eres mío y yo soy tuyo”- ante el asentimiento de Alec, Magnus lo besó en la mejilla y le dio una palmada en el trasero- “A vestirse”

 

 

 

                                     

 

 

 

En el comedor formal, Alec examinaba sus notas y las que Jace había hecho a partir de sus entrevistas en los últimos días. Sabiendo que no conseguirían mucho de Nate Gray en el próximo interrogatorio, Alec le había dicho a Jace que le pusiera una cola. Si él era el asesino, tal vez podían evitar un futuro asesinato.

-“Alec”- dijo Magnus desde la entrada- “Están llegando, cariño”

Alec asintió y se dirigió a la puerta- “¿Es extraño que esté nervioso? Nunca he trabajado con federales”

Magnus le pasó una mano por el oscuro cabello- “No te preocupes, mi Alec. Ellos van adorarte, eres eficiente, inteligente… asombroso. Nadie podría tratarte mal, cariño, nadie lo hará. No lo voy a _permitir_ ”

Alec pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Magnus- “Soy un policía, amor. Me tratan mal todos los días, es parte del trabajo”

Mordisqueando el labio inferior de Alec, Magnus dijo- “No en esta casa”

-“Hey, Alec”- Emma dijo alegremente, Julian la seguía un poco más tranquilo- “Parece que te estás sintiendo mejor”

Alec y Magnus se separaron y los acompañaron al comedor- “Me estoy sintiendo mucho mejor, Emma, gracias”

-“¿Así que tú eres Magnus Bane?”- ella preguntó- “Eres incluso más sexy en persona”

-“¡Nena!”- exclamó Julian

-“¿Qué? Es verdad. Hasta tú dormirías con él”

Magnus se rio- “Tan tentador como suena, estoy muy comprometido”

Emma hizo un ruidito de ternura- “Es tan dulce que no le reproches su trabajo a Alec. La mayoría de la gente no saldría con alguien que lo interrogó”

-“Entrevistó”- corrigió Alec desde el otro extremo de la mesa, sin levantar la mirada de las notas que ya tenía en su mano.

Emma negó con la cabeza- “El punto es… que no has dejado que el trabajo se interponga entre ustedes. Eso es muy raro”

Pero Magnus _si había_ dejado que el trabajo de Alec se interpusiera entre ellos. Él se había alejado de Alec y no podía asegurar que habría regresado si no le hubiesen herido. Sin embargo, incluso antes de que escuchara las noticias, se estaba ablandando con respecto a Alec, había tenido la oportunidad de entender las afirmaciones de Jace. Alec se había extenuado trabajando por él, aunque sabía que Magnus lo culparía. Que lo abandonaría.

-“Alec me gusta por quien y lo que es”

Alec se acercó- “Emma, Julian, la cocina está por ahí. Vayan a hacer café”

Sabiendo cuando deberían esfumarse, la pareja se fue.

-“Deja de pensar en eso, Magnus”

-“Casi te perdí. Casi te dejo ir”

Alec pasó sus manos sobre los hombros y pecho de Magnus- “Estoy aquí. Me diste otra oportunidad, estoy contigo”

Magnus junto su frente con la de Alec- “Para que conste, _tú_ me diste una segunda oportunidad”

Como por designio, se abrazaron el uno al otro. Alec estaba sorprendido con lo fácil que encajaban; Magnus le había aceptado en su hogar, aceptó su necesidad de trabajar- “Ambos la obtuvimos”- Alec tomó los labios de Magnus, suavemente.

Magnus colocó sus manos sobre la espalda cubierta de cachemir de Alec, profundizando el beso.

-“Chicos, los federales están aquí”- dijo Jace.

Con un sincero suspiro, Magnus se alejó- “Retomaremos esto más tarde”

Y Alec tenía toda la intención de hacerlo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Resultó que los federales eran los hermanos mayores de Julian, Helen y Mark Blackthorn, lo cual presagiaba algo bueno. No se pusieron por delante de Alec y Jace, y ambos estaban más que felices de reunirse en el piso de Magnus – porque la comida era extremadamente buena. También accedieron a unirse a Jace en sus entrevistas para el siguiente día con Nate Gray, Rufus Hastings, Jeremy Pontmercey y Hodge Starkweather. Incluso _querían_ que Alec se involucrara, por lo que habían tenido suerte.

Esa noche, después de que el equipo se había marchado y aguantar la toma de sus medidas con el frío y eficiente sastre, Alec se despojó de su suéter. El cabello del sastre había estado lleno de mechones rosas y vestía un traje de rayas a juego. Alec no quería llevar nada parecido a lo que usaba Magnus, algo que fuera escandaloso y brillante, pero quería estar con él. Así que haría lo que tuviera que hacer, incluso gemir internamente cada vez que veía ropa nueva.

-“Eres magnífico, cariño”- dijo Magnus, sosteniendo una copa de vino para él. Se había cambiado a una bata de seda color carmesí.

-“Me alegra que lo pienses”- respondió Alec, tomando la copa.

Complacido de que no hubiese discutido con él, los dedos de Magnus rozaron el símbolo sobre el pectoral derecho de Alec- “¿Qué es esto?”- indagó, ya había visto el tatuaje negro docenas de veces, pero nunca había preguntado.

Alec, como si no supiera de que estaba hablando bajo la mirada- “Ah. Es el símbolo para un _parabatai_ , Jace tiene un igual. Es el emblema para hombres que pelean juntos. En la Antigua Roma, los _parabatai_ cuidaban el uno del otro, se cubrían las espaldas, eran más cercanos que hermanos. Pensamos que era apropiado”

Magnus sonrió- “¿Por qué no lo intentaste con Jace?”

Alec se rio- “Tuve un flechazo con él por un rato, cuando éramos adolescentes. Lo superé y comenzó a sentirse… creo que la palabra ‘eww’ lo describe muy bien”

Con una risilla, Magnus le dio un beso a Alec- “Me alegro, odiaría pensar en tu compañero como mi rival por tus afectos”

Tomando el rostro de Magnus en sus manos, Alec se inclinó para besar sus labios con una dulce y casi desesperada ternura- “Cielo, no tienes _ningún_ rival”

Las rodillas de Magnus flaquearon. La manera en que esos ojos azules le observaban con pasión y evidente afecto, hacían que su corazón revoloteara en su pecho y su estómago diera un vuelco. Fue algo bueno que Alec escogiera ese momento para quitarle la copa de vino de las manos. Colocó ambas copas sobre la cómoda y tomó a Magnus en sus brazos, el beso que le dio no ayudo a la debilidad que sentía.

-“Ángel, Magnus. Las cosas que me haces”

Magnus no podía discutir ese punto, Alec le estaba haciendo las mismas cosas. Cerrando el puño en torno al cabello de Alec, Magnus aplastó su boca contra los labios gruesos. Alec le respondió con la misma intensidad, sus dedos deshaciendo hábilmente el nudo de la bata y empujándola por sus hombros. La piel de Magnus era suave y delicada.

Ambos terminaron sobre la cama en un enredo de labios y extremidades. Magnus no tardo demasiado en desnudarle, arrojando sin cuidado los pantalones caqui y bóxers. La piel de Alec era pálida, marcada por algunas cicatrices y su herida ya casi curada. Pero Magnus, en todos sus viajes, nunca había visto nada tan hermoso en su vida. Con suavidad, trazó un camino de besos bajando por el cuerpo de Alec, tocando con la lengua la punta de su pene.

Deseando aún más de él, Magnus separó las piernas de Alec y las elevó hacía sus hombros; dando un bajo gruñido animal, Magnus se hundió dentro de Alec, su boca y lengua hundiéndose en el puro calor. Los ruidos que Alec hacía lo animaban a continuar.

-“Oh, ángel”- jadeó Alec.

Magnus atacó su carne con la lengua, lamiendo y chupando la fruncida entrada, enterrando su rostro contra Alec, quien ardía de placer. Alec se arqueó y gimió. La respiración de Magnus salía tan de prisa como la suya, haciendo encantadores sonidos contra su piel.

-“Magnus. Magnus, por favor”

Magnus recorrió de nuevo el cuerpo de Alec, hasta tomar sus labios. Sin querer que se apartará, Alec enroscó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, frotando la dura longitud de sus miembros entre ellos.

Usando el lubricante que estaba en la mesita de noche, Magnus humedeció sus dedos y deslizó dos dentro de Alec, luego tres, el estiramiento un hermoso ardor que hacía a Alec gemir y moverse contra su mano- “Magnus, cariño, por favor”

Magnus sacó los dedos y después de colocarse un condón y lubricarlo, se guío al interior de Alec. Éste jadeó ante la sensación de tenerle dentro de él, hundiendo los dedos en la espalda y hombros de Magnus mientras se arqueaba contra él, tomándolo más profundamente, casi hasta el punto de ser doloroso. Disfrutando de la sensación, Alec enterró el rostro contra el cuello de Magnus, murmurando su nombre una y otra vez.

-“Oh, Alexander”- dijo Magnus, besando el lado de la cabeza de Alec- “Te sientes tan bien”

-“Magnus, estás dentro de  mí. Tú te sientes perfecto en mi interior”

Magnus comenzó a moverse, su polla hinchada, el calor y la fricción comenzando a llevarle al orgasmo casi de inmediato. Magnus se envolvió alrededor de Alec mientras se movía, besando a su detective.

-“Si”- sollozó Alec- “Si, Magnus. Más”

Con un gruñido, Magnus obedeció. Alec gemía fuerte con cada profunda estocada. Su pene atrapado entre ambos, sintiéndose imposiblemente erecto, hinchado hasta el punto de dolerle; Magnus le llenaba por completo, su cuerpo, su mente, su corazón.

-“Magnus, voy a…”

Magnus gimió y lo penetró profundamente, el placer de Alec forzándolo a ceder ante el propio. Enterrando su rostro contra el cuello de Alec, Magnus gimió fuerte y su pene pulsó llenando el condón dentro de Alec. El orgasmo de Magnus desencadenó el de Alec, quien se corrió entre ellos, pintando sus estómagos con su cálido semen. Al alcanzar el clímax, las paredes del culo de Alec palpitaron, haciendo gemir a Magnus mientras la ardiente piel succionaba cada gota de su polla aun dando espasmos.

Colapsando contra Alec, Magnus trató de recobrar el aliento- “Oh, cariño. Eres… eso fue…”

Alec presionó sus labios contra el cuello de Magnus- “Para mí también, Magnus”

Saliendo de Alec, Magnus camino hasta el baño y se deshizo del condón. Con un paño cálido y húmedo, volvió con Alec, quien yacía exactamente donde le había dejado. Limpió a Alec, teniendo cuidado con su herida y luego a él mismo, después de arrojar el paño sucio en un cesto, subió a la cama. Atrayéndolo a sus brazos, los cubrió con el edredón color dorado, acomodándose mientras Alec dormitaba ligeramente contra él, Magnus bostezó.

-“Sabes que ahora nunca te apartaras de mí, ¿verdad?”- dijo Alec.

Acercando más a Alec y acomodándole su cabeza en su pecho, Magnus respondió- “Cariño, necesitaras una sierra eléctrica para deshacerte de mí. Eres la persona más maravillosa de haya conocido y creo… creo que me estoy enamorando de ti”

Alec levantó la cabeza para mirarle- “¿En serio?”

Avergonzado, Magnus asintió- “Si no–”

Alec cubrió los labios de Magnus con tres dedos- “No Magnus. Siento lo mismo. Es improbable, poco práctico, pero lo siento, también me estoy enamorando de ti”- se estiró para besar a Magnus suavemente, y luego se acomodó de nuevo contra su pecho.

Con el corazón más liviano de lo que podía recordar, Magnus besó el cabello negro de Alec y, cerrando los ojos, se dejó llevar a un apacible sueño.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sentado en la enorme mesa del comedor, con una taza de café junto a su codo, Alec escuchaba a Mark y Helen explicar las entrevistas que habían hecho con Jace. Trataba de mantener su mente en el caso, para impedir que esta divagara hacia Magnus. Anoche había sido la experiencia más asombrosa en su vida.

Hoy había despertado envuelto alrededor de Magnus, algo que esperaba hacer por muchos años más… por siempre.

-“Verificamos todas las coartadas”- estaba diciendo Mark- “Nate Gray no tiene ninguna, tampoco Rufus Hastings. El fiscal de distrito quiere que arrestemos a Gray, está emitiendo una orden de arresto”

Alec suspiró y asintió. Sentía que su padre se estaba precipitando, porque no tenían todos los datos necesarios para arrestar a Gray- “Traigan también a Mortmain. Ellos están escondiendo algo juntos. Tal vez podemos conseguir que Mortmain entregue a Gray. ¿Qué hay de Sebastian Morgenstern?”

-“Él estaba en una conferencia en Connecticut. Está limpio”- dijo Jace, luciendo particularmente malhumorado.

A Jace parecía no agradarle Sebastian y quería que fuera el asesino. Alec no creía que fuera J.D., pero el fiscal de distrito no iba a preguntárselo. Robert Lightwood nunca había pedido la opinión de su hijo.

-“No creo que debamos detener la investigación”- dijo Alec, mientras Magnus entraba en el comedor- “No hasta que podamos demostrarlo”

Helen asintió- “No cerraremos el caso hasta que estemos seguros”

-“Cariño”- le susurró Magnus al oído, su voz áspera causó que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Alec- “Necesitamos comenzar a prepararnos”

Alec asintió- “Lo siento todos, pero debemos alistarnos para la cena de beneficencia”

Mientras Helen, Mark, Julian y Emma recogían sus cosas, Jace se acercó a la pareja- “Ten cuidado, Alec. Todavía no hemos atrapado a J.D. y él está… tiene una obsesión contigo. Se precavido”- Jace rara vez parecía preocupado, así que Alec asintió.

-“Cuidaré de él”- dijo Magnus, pasando una mano por la espalda de Alec.

-“Sé que lo harás”- dijo Jace, recogiendo su portafolio- “Diviértanse esta noche”

-“Lo haremos”- le dijo Alec, acompañándole a la puerta.

Cuando todos salieron, Magnus besó profundamente a Alec - “Necesito una ducha”- dijo Alec.

-“Que curioso, yo también”

Sonriendo, Alec siguió a Magnus al baño.

 

 

***

 

 

Después de una ardiente sesión en la ducha – durante la cual Magnus le demostró que era más flexible y fuerte de lo que parecía, a juzgar por la facilidad con que el empresario le había levantado – Alec miró hacia el traje hecho a medida, la camisa de seda era negra y con cuello alto que se mantenía cerrado por una perla. Los pantalones de vestir tenían líneas simples y eran de un azul medianoche, que hacía juego con la camisa. El único color en el conjunto era el de la chaqueta dorado pálido. Magnus le había dicho que no necesitaba llevar corbata debido al cuello. Todo lo que necesitaba era la perla.

Magnus observó a Alec vestirse de forma rápida y eficiente, como hacía todo lo demás. Sus manos habían dudado ligeramente antes de ponerse la camisa de seda, como si no estuviera seguro de que pudiera usarla. Pero se había puesto todo y se veía… increíble.

-“Tenía razón”- dijo.

Ale se giró, el cabello de Magnus estaba expertamente estilizado, los brillos capturando la luz al moverse. Su delineador azul y sombra azul-gris hacía que el dorado de sus ojos resaltara. Su chaqueta color zafiro hacia juego perfectamente con los ojos de Alec y los hilos plateados en sus pantalones brillaban como su cabello. Llevaba una camia de seda plateada con una corbata de brillos.

-“Nadie podrá ignorarte”

-“Por verte a ti, lo harían”- dijo Alec negando con la cabeza y pasando un peine por su cabello, el cual simplemente regreso a su habitual desastre.

-“Vamos cariño”- dijo Magnus- “Es hora de que te presuma”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La gala de beneficencia resultó que se llevaría a cabo en el lujoso hotel donde Jessamine Lovelace trabajo alguna vez, ‘Kastile’. El imponente edificio se alzaba al estilo de las casas rurales de la realeza británica. En la limosina, Magnus le dijo a Alec que lo había nombrado con la palabra en indonesio para Castillo.

-“¿Eres de Indonesia?”- preguntó Alec.

Magnus asintió- “Llegué aquí cuando tenía nueve”

Recordando algo que Magnus había mencionado una vez, Alec preguntó- “¿Dónde está tu familia, amor?”

Magnus pareció tener nauseas- “No quería arruinar nuestra relación con esta historia _tan_ pronto”

Alec se acercó para tomar su mano- “Nada de lo que digas podría hacerlo”

Magnus le dio un suave apretón a los dedos de Alec- “Mi madre se ahorcó en el granero de nuestra propiedad cuando tenía ocho años. Mi… mi padrastro… él me dijo que yo era un demonio y que ella se había suicidado por mi culpa. Intentó ahogarme en un arroyo, yo lo golpeé con una roca y lo dejé ahí”- los ojos verde-dorados se encontraron con los de Alec- “Él murió, yo lo asesiné”

Alec asintió- “¿Y luego?”

-“¿Eso no es suficiente?”

-“¿Cómo terminaste aquí?”

-“Monjes. Ellos me acogieron, luego me llevaron a un orfanato. Hui por el hastío y terminé aquí”

-“¿Qué te hicieron en el orfanato para que huyeras?”

-“¿Quién dice que me hicieron algo?”

-“Soy policía, cariño, sé cosas”

Magnus sonrió- “El orfanato era duro. Nadie quería a un niño de nueve años, todos querían bebés. Los cuidadores no eran… exactamente agradables”

-“¿Te golpeaban?”

-“No, ellos nunca me golpearon. Era más que no les importaba. Cualquier bofetada que recibiera era por descuido”

Alec besó la mejilla de Magnus- “Nadie va a tocarte sin cuidado de nuevo. Sólo yo te tocaré y me preocupo demasiado por ti”

Magnus le miró a los ojos- “Maté a mi padrastro, Alexander”

-“Si, amor, lo hiciste. Y me alegro que lo hicieras. Eras un niño defendiéndote y no tenías elección. Estás aquí y estás conmigo. ¿Qué sucedió con tu padre?”

Magnus se encogió de hombros- “No lo sé”

Ale le sonrió a Magnus- “Los padres no son la gran cosa, de lo que puedo decir”

-“Tú serás uno algún día”

 

 

***

 

 

Cuando entraron al salón, Magnus deslizó una mano alrededor de la cintura de Alec- “Respira profundo, cariño”

Alec le dio un beso en la mejilla y ambos comenzaron a caminar alrededor del lugar.

La noche había ido bastante bien hasta que Alec conoció a uno de los ex de Magnus. Todos en la fiesta le habían tratado con mucho respeto. Algunos, incluso, lo llamaron ‘héroe’, él les dijo que sólo había estado haciendo su trabajo, pero Magnus lo había llamado ‘mi héroe’ y comenzó a pegársele a la multitud de ahí.

-“¿Así que éste es el ‘héroe’?”- un hombre de cabello rubio preguntó burlonamente, mientras se aproximaba- “Tus gustos han decaído, Magnus”

-“En realidad, diría que se han refinado, Richard”

Alec pasó su mirada entre el par y sintiendo la tensión, dijo- “Tal vez deberíamos dar un paso atrás”

-“Lo siento, Detective”- dijo Richard- “Pero opino que deberías saber dónde te estás metiendo exactamente cuando se trata de Magnus Bane”

-“Soy buen juez de carácter”- Alec le dijo al hombre.

-“No tan bueno”

-“Richard”- le advirtió Magnus.

-“Te di… tanto de mí, Magnus”

-“Si, se lo diste a muchos, Richard”

-“Si me hubieras prestado un poco de atención, no habría tenido que hacerlo”

-“Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?”- preguntó Magnus- “Te encontré follando con alguien más en _mi_ cama. Teníamos una cita, te esperé por dos horas y luego fui a casa. No trates de culparme por eso”

Richard levantó la mano como para abofetear a Magnus, pero Alec sostuvo el antebrazo del hombre con un agarre fuerte e imparable- “Sería buena idea que te fueras. No dejes que te vea cerca de Magnus de nuevo, odiaría tener que arrestarte por agresión”- dijo Alec con voz baja y amenazante, pero sus palabras no eran del todo ciertas, a él le encantaría ver a Richard en ‘Las Tumbas’, tan sólo para ponerle las esposas por amenazar con herir a Magnus. Por herirle en el pasado.

Jalando su brazo para soltarlo del agarre de Alec, Richard giró sobre sus talones y dejó a la pareja, sin siquiera un comentario de despedida.

-“Lamento eso, cariño”

-“No tienes nada de que disculparte. Aunque tengo una pregunta”

-“Está bien”

-“¿La cama en la que voy a follarte, tiene el mismo colchón que uso para serte infiel?”

Negando con la cabeza, Magnus se rio- “Cama completamente nueva”

Alec asintió y besó a Magnus levemente- “Apresurémonos a salir de aquí, necesito quitarte esa ropa”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ni siquiera consiguieron volver al piso. Tan pronto como el conductor de la limosina estuvo tras el volante, Magnus subió el vidrio de separación y jaló a Alec hacia su regazo. Alec se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, cubriendo sus labios con los suyos. Magnus trabajó rápidamente en quitarle los pantalones, dejándolos del revés y enganchados a sus lustrosos zapatos negros. Alec frotó su piel desnuda sobre el bulto de los pantalones de Magnus, creando una horrible fricción, haciéndole desear a Magnus con ávida urgencia.

Magnus se estiró hacia un compartimento en el panel de la puerta del automóvil y sacó el lubricante que guardaba ahí. Cubriendo tres dedos, Magnus deslizó uno dentro de Alec.

-“Oh, ángel”- gimió Alec, mientras el dedo de Magnus entraba y salía, provocando que pequeños jadeos escaparan de su garganta conforme añadía los otros dos.

-“Dios, quiero hacerte gritar, cariño”- murmuró Magnus, sus dedos entrando y saliendo del estrecho anillo de músculos. Con su mano libre, Magnus agarró un condón, Alec se lo quitó y abriéndolo, lo desenrolló sobre el miembro hinchado de Magnus.

Magnus sacó los dedos y levantó a Alec, girándolo, algo que éste encontró muy caliente. Nadie le había manejado tan fácilmente. Sacándose los zapatos, Alec se colocó para que pudiera hundirse; bajando lentamente, tomó toda la longitud de Magnus. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, Alec suspiro, moviendo en círculos las caderas. Magnus lo sujetó de ellas, estableciendo un ritmo brutal, mientras Alec se agarraba a sí mismo y se acariciaba al mismo ritmo, arqueando la espalda para volver ligeramente la cabeza y besar a Magnus. Los movimientos eran largos y profundos, cortos y rápidos, Alec se retorcía sobre Magnus, gimiendo fuerte con cada brutal estocada a su próstata.

Alcanzaron juntos el clímax.

Alec permaneció encima de Magnus, jadeando, la cabeza hacia atrás, descansando sobre su hombro. Las manos de Magnus recorrían su pecho y estómago- “Vas a necesitar lavar tu limosina”

-“Ah no, voy a cubrirla en bronce”

Alec se rio y lo besó profundamente.

 

 

***

 

 

J.D. los escuchó follar, fue algo obsceno, excitante.

Aparentemente, había estado en lo correcto desde el principio, el Detective Alexander Lightwood se abría de piernas por dinero. El Detective Alexander Lightwood era una puta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.D. contacta de nuevo a Alec. Jace y él juegan al Policía Bueno/Policía Malo. Magnus le da un regalo a Alec.

 

Alec se estiró placenteramente adolorido por haber pasado la noche haciendo el amor con Magnus, en donde descubrió que podía ser salvaje e ingenioso. Los brazos de Magnus estaban alrededor de su cintura, su respiración acariciando la parte de atrás de su cuello. Suspirando, Alec cerró los ojos de nuevo.

-“¿Cómo dormiste, amor”- preguntó Magnus.

-“Mmm, bien. Mejor que nunca”- respondió Alec.

-“Asumiré la culpa por eso”

-“Deberías hacerlo, amor”

Magnus lo besó en el cuello y luego mordisqueó levemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Un zumbido le hizo soltar un gemido- “Maldición”

-“¿Quién es?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Estoy esperando a Ragnor y Malcolm, aunque no deberían estar aquí tan temprano”

-“Son más de las diez, amor”

-“Mierda”- Magnus se puso su larga bata azul rey de seda y miró hacia el largo cuerpo lechoso- “Dios, eres hermoso”- Alec se sonrojó ante la apreciativa mirada de Magnus- “Voy a dejar entrar a mis empleados o a despedirlos, no lo he decidido”

Sonriendo, Alec se puso de rodillas sobre la cama- “Aún seguiré aquí más tarde”- dijo Alec- “Voy hacer café”

-“¿Qué haría sin ti?”

-“Masturbarte”- respondió Alec con otro beso.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y Magnus se apartó de mala gana- “Mejor los dejo pasar”

Solo en la habitación, Alec salió de la bien usada cama y se puso un par de pantalones de algodón azul y una camiseta negra de manga larga. Salió despacio de la habitación, encontrando a Magnus en el salón con su enlace mediático y su administrador.

-“Ah, Detective”- dijo Malcolm, con una enorme sonrisa y su ligero acento británico, sumamente atractivo- “Eres una maravilla para los medios”

-“¿Uh?”- preguntó Alec.

Magnus le dio un beso en la frente- “Voy a vestirme”- dijo antes de dejarlos.

Alec miró a los dos hombres- “Pónganse cómodos, muchachos, él va a tardar un rato. Iré por un poco de café”

-“Te ayudaré y te diré lo que los medios están diciendo sobre ti”

Malcolm siguió a Alec a la cocina, charlando todo el camino- “La popularidad de Magnus se ha disparado hasta las nubes, Detective”

-“¿Por qué?”- preguntó Alec, llenando el compartimento de agua de la cafetera y seleccionando un filtro.

-“Por ti”- respondió Malcolm emocionado- “Tú has estado en todos los medios, defendiendo visiblemente a las víctimas, deteniendo una agresión. Magnus y yo decidimos que las verdades son la mejor política en esta situación”

-“¿Qué situación?”

-“La tuya y la de Magnus. Tú accediste a hacer esto, Detective”

_Oh, sí_. Alec no había estado escuchando durante esa reunión. Había sido tediosa y en realidad no le había interesado- “Si, cierto”

-“Como sea, tú y Magnus son muy populares. Creo que necesitan ser más visibles”

El café estaba hecho, Alec puso la jarra en una bandeja, sobre una placa para mantenerlo caliente, con cuatro tazas, azúcar y crema- “¿A qué te refieres? ¿Visibles cómo?”

-“Sólo creo que deberían salir en público más a menudo”

Recogiendo la bandeja, Alec dijo- “No estoy seguro de cómo me siento al respecto. Veremos lo que dice Magnus. Yo… en realidad no me siento muy cómodo en el ojo público”

-“Lo he notado, Detective. Pero se nos ocurrirá algo. ¿Puedo preguntarle cuando vuelve al trabajo?”

-“El lunes”- dijo Alec. Aún era jueves y ya estaba ansiándolo, ya quería sentirse útil- “Será agradable regresar, en el trabajo sé lo que estoy haciendo”

Malcolm asintió- “No te pareces a nadie que haya estado con Magnus, la mayoría de ellos lo habrían utilizado para promover su agenda personal. Tú lo querrías sin todo el dinero, sin la publicidad, ¿no?”

Alec asintió- “Lo preferiría así”- cargando la bandeja, la llevó hasta el salón.

Magnus emergió de la habitación mientras Alec asentaba la bandeja en la mesita de café. Magnus no había tardado demasiado tiempo en vestirse, como usualmente hacía, bueno comparado con el tiempo que tardaba Alec en ponerse la ropa. Llevaba una camiseta decorada con pedrería y unos vaqueros ajustados, sus ojos delineados en negro y maquillados al estilo ‘smokey’. Alec sonrió a su camiseta, ‘PARPADEA SI ME DESEAS’, _siempre_.

-“Trajiste café cariño, eres maravilloso”- dijo Magnus.

Alec se sentó junto a Magnus en el sofá rojo con dorado, mientras Malcolm le decía todo sobre la reacción de los medios a su relación con Alec. Magnus realmente entendía toda la basura de la que le estaba hablando.

-“No quiero exprimir mi relación con Alec para obtener la atención de los medios”- dijo Magnus, tomando la mano de Alec y haciéndole sonrojar- “Él es más que un fugaz momento mediático, Malcolm”

-“Por supuesto que lo es. Por supuesto que eres más, Detective. Sólo estoy emocionado sobre lo bien que los han recibido. Creo que necesitamos dar algún tipo de declaración”

-“¿Cómo qué?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Como la forma en que se conocieron”

-“Lo interrogué en relación con una investigación de asesinato”- respondió Alec, con los ojos y la voz en completo modo policía.

A Magnus le gustaba como se veía Alec cuando trabajaba, después de haber sido testigo de eso varias veces durante la última semana. Extrañaría tenerle con él todo el tiempo cuando volviera al trabajo, pero cruzarían ese puente cuando llegara.

-“¿Eras sospechoso en una investigación de asesinato?”- preguntó Malcolm, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ragnor, quien estaba ocupado mandando mensajes de texto, levantó la mirada- “Si. ¿Dónde has estado?”

-“Persona de interés”- corrigió Alec.

-“No creen que la gente querrá saber eso, a pesar de que Magnus podía ser un asesino, te enamoraste de él”

Magnus besó los dedos de Alec- “¿Y qué hay de mí? Enamorarme del policía que me estaba investigando”

-“Si”- dijo Malcolm, tomando notas en su teléfono- “Es tan romántico…”- mirando hacia Magnus, dijo- “Necesitamos hablar de Richard”

Magnus sintió a Alec tensarse a su lado- “¿Qué hay con él?”- preguntó, pasando una mano alrededor de los hombros de Alec.

-“Bueno, estamos recibiendo un montón de llamadas sobre su encuentro con el Detective Lightwood”

-“Él fue un imbécil”- dijo Alec.

Malcolm soltó una carcajada- “Estoy seguro que sí, pero no le podemos decir eso a los medios”

-“No sé qué quieres decirles Malcolm, él apenas se comportó civilizadamente”- dijo Magnus- “Richard atacó tan pronto tuvo una oportunidad. Alec manejó todo perfectamente y evitó que Richard causara una escena”

-“Evité que hiciera algo que podía ocasionar que lo arrestara”

-“¡Oh Dios!”- exclamó Malcolm con una mano en el pecho.

-“¿Trató de golpearte de nuevo?”- preguntó Ragnor.

-“¿De nuevo?”- exigió saber Alec- “¿Qué quieres decir con ‘de nuevo’?”

-“No fue nada”- comenzó Magnus.

-“Al diablo con que no lo fue”- interrumpió Ragnor- “Richard vino a la oficina tres día después de que Magnus lo dejó”

-“Ragnor”- le advirtió Magnus, pero Alec agarró su rodilla para silenciarle y asintió hacia Ragnor.

-“Richard le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, tuvo un moretón durante semanas. Hicimos que seguridad sacara a Richard y le prohibimos la entrada al edificio”

-“Debí haberlo arrestado”

-“La próxima vez, cariño”

-“Será mejor que no haya una próxima vez”

El teléfono junto al sofá sonó, Magnus lo recogió, diciéndole a Peter que dejara subir a quien estaba allí abajo- “Jace y su grupo de trabajo están aquí”

Alec asintió y se levantó- “Estaré en el Centro de Operaciones”

-“¿Centro de Operaciones?”- preguntó Malcolm.

-“El  Detective Lightwood no cree en las licencias médicas y ha estado trabajando aquí”- explicó Ragnor, sin apartar la vista de su teléfono.

Malcolm parecía encantado- “Eso es maravilloso. Eres impresionante, Detective Lightwood”

-“¿Yo?”

-“He estado diciendo eso desde que te conocí”- dijo Magnus, levantándose y besando la mejilla de Alec. El golpe en la puerta llegó como se esperaba- “Ve a hacer las deducciones, cariño. Ordenaré el almuerzo”

-“No tienes que alimentarlos, Magnus. Son policías, están acostumbrados a estar hambrientos”

-“No aquí, Alexander”

Magnus se movió para abrir la puerta, mientras Alec se dirigía al comedor formal”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec se sentó frente a Helen Mark y Julian, al lado de Jace y Emma- “¿Cuál es el plan de hoy?”

-“Emma, Julian y Mark entrevistaran a Hastings. Pienso que él tiene demasiado mal humor y es brutal para la forma de asesinar de nuestro ‘sudes’. Creo que los asesinatos hubieran sido peores, si fuera Rufus Hastings las víctimas habrían sido golpeadas a muerte. Helen y yo vamos a seguir con el arresto de Nate Gray”- dijo Jace- “Mortmain será interrogado inmediatamente después”

Helen empujó una caja hacia Alec- “Jace y yo llevaremos un audífono, quiero que nos ayudes a sacarle alguna información sobre Gray, una confesión si puedes. El ‘sudes’ te ha contactado y tú sabrás lo que hay que buscar. Él no ha contactado a Jace por una razón”

-“¿Por qué?”- demandó Jace- “Fácilmente soy igual de asombroso que Alec”

“Y más llamativo, Jace”- dijo Helen con una sonrisa- “Tal vez el ‘sudes’ prefiere que sus oponentes sean más tranquilos”

-“No me ha contactado desde que salí del hospital”

-“Pienso que está esperando que vuelvas al trabajo”- dijo Jace- “Creo que quiere jugar contigo”

-“¿Por qué conmigo?”

-“Esa es una excelente pregunta”- dijo Magnus desde la entrada, su voz era dura- “Llegó esto para ti”- Magnus le tendió un sobre.

Alec se levantó y se acercó a Magnus, tomó la nota mientras lo miraba a los ojos- “¿Por qué no te quedas?”

Asintiendo, Magnus se sentó a la derecha de la silla de Alec, en la cabecera de la mesa. Regresando a su asiento, Alec abrió el sobre, sintiendo la mano de Magnus sobre su muslo, miro hacia la hoja de papel. La letra era de formas cuadradas como siempre, pero la pluma había sido apoyada con fuerza sobre el papel, como si J.D. estuviese enojado mientras la escribía.

 

 

**DETECTIVE LIGHTWOOD.**

**ME HAS DESILUSIONADO. ¿CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR CON UN HOMBRE QUE UNA VEZ VISTE COMO UN SOSPECHOSO? TAL VEZ, ¿SOLO LO QUIERES POR EL DINERO? SI ESE ES EL CASO DETECTIVE, NO ERES MEJOR QUE LAS PUTAS DE LAS QUE ME ESTOY DESHACIENDO. PIENSA EN ELLO, ALEC.**

**J.D.**

 

 

Alec miró a Magnus- “¿Estás seguro que no quieres un guardaespaldas?”- preguntó Magnus.

Él negó con la cabeza y acarició la mano que aún estaba en su muslo.

-“Él se ha puesto en contra tuya, Alec. Te está poniendo en la misa categoría que sus víctimas. Necesitas tener cuidado, él podría ir por ti”- dijo Helen.

-“¿Estas bromeando, verdad?”- dijo Emma- “Eso es lo que él está esperando”

Jace asintió- “Podría funcionar, podemos aprovechar esto a nuestro favor. Necesitaremos pincharte”

-“Realmente no puedes estar pensando hacer esto”- dijo Magnus, sus verde-dorados ojos acalorados- “Alexander…”

-“Si podemos evitar que este ‘sudes’ asesine a alguien más, voy a hacerlo”

-“Necesito hablar contigo en privado, Alexander”

Alec se levantó y acompañó a Magnus fuera del comedor. Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada detrás de ellos, Magnus lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó al dormitorio.

-“Esto no me gusta”

-“Lo sé, cariño. No tengo elección, tengo que tratar de detenerlo. Si eso significa pintarme un blanco en la espalda, pues que así sea”

Magnus tomó el rostro de Alec en sus manos- “No, por favor. No hables así, tu trabajo me aterra. No quiero pensar que estás en peligro, pero estoy saliendo con un policía y es algo a lo que me tengo que acostumbrar”

-“Seré cuidadoso, Magnus. Te lo prometo”

-“Lo sé, querido”- Magnus había tratado de no presionar a Alec, pero…- “Quiero que te quedes aquí”

-“Estoy aquí”

-“No, habló de… _al menos_ hasta que esto termine. Me sentiré mejor sabiendo que estas aquí. Quiero sentirte contra mí al dormir, asegurarme que estas bien”

Alec besó los labios de Magnus- “Me quedaré”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando su teléfono celular sonó, el estómago de Alec dio un vuelco. Había estado esperando a que Jace le avisara cuando él y Helen estuvieran listos para entrevistar a Nate Gray.

-“Lightwood”

-“Alec, se ha esfumado”

Levantándose de golpe, Alec exigió- “¿Qué quieres decir? Le pusiste una cola”

-“Si”- suspiró Jace- “Pero se la sacudió”

-“¡Hijo de puta!”- exclamó Alec- “¿Pusiste una orden de busca y captura?”

-“Si, busca y captura, además de un BOLO”

Alec suspiró- “Lleva a Mortmain, Jace. Estoy en camino”

Gimiendo, Jace contestó- “Le diré a Luke”

Alec colgó y se volvió para encontrarse con Magnus, sosteniendo su abrigo- “Voy a ir contigo, cariño”

Alec no quería pelear con él, así que simplemente se puso el abrigo- “Lo siento, Magnus”

-“No te disculpes por esto, Alexander. Necesitas encontrar a Nate Gray, yo sólo quiero observar, cariño”

Alec sonrió- “Vamos, amor”

En la Central, Jace se reunió con ellos- “Mortmain está en la A”- caminó con Alec hasta la puerta- “Tú puedes ver desde ahí, Magnus”

Asintiendo, Magnus entró por la puerta de la sala de observación.

-“¿Estás seguro de que estás preparado para esto?”

Alec se arremangó el suéter de cachemira azul con líneas cafés, que Magnus había insistido que llevara, su abrigo ya estaba colgado en el perchero de su planta- “Si, encontremos a Gray”

Jace entró a la sala de interrogación, seguido por Alec.

-“Detective Lightwood”- le saludó Mortmain- “Es bueno ver que ya está recuperado y dando vueltas”

“Gracias”- respondió Alec, sentándose en la mesa de metal- “Se siente bien estarlo”

-“Ahora que hemos terminado con los cumplidos, tal vez podamos hacer negocios”- gruñó Jace, sentado junto a Alec- “¿Dónde está su asistente Nathaniel Gray?”

-“No puedo decir que lo sepa. ¿No está en su apartamento?”

-“No, idiota. No está ahí, pero eso ya lo sabes”

-“Soy el jefe de Nathaniel, no su guardián. No sé dónde está”

-“Sr. Mortmain”- dijo Alec- “Quizá sería mejor que nos dijera lo que _sí_ sabe. ¿Por qué huyó el Sr. Gray?”

-“Porque estaban detrás de él, sin duda”

-“Si fuera inocente, ¿por qué no plantarse y enfrentarnos?”- demandó Jace

-“Ustedes ya han decidido que es culpable, Detective”

-“¿No cree que él lo sea?”- preguntó Alec, amablemente.

-“Creo… No importa lo que piense”

_¿Qué tipo de abogado no podía mentir? El del tipo que esconde algo._

-“¿Qué sucede Sr. Mortmain?”

-“Nada”

-“Vamos Axy…”- se burló Jace . “Danos algo. Estás en el negocio, sabes que Robert Lightwood te dará un trato por Gray”

La expresión de Mortmain se tornó calculadora- “Quiero completa inmunidad”

-“¿Por?”- preguntó Jace.

-“Cualquier cosa que admita”

-“¿Qué sabes?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Completa inmunidad”

Robert Lightwood, quien había estado en la sala de observación, entró- “Axel”

-“Robert, supongo que escuchaste mis términos”

Robert asintió- “El Estado de Nueva York accede a concederle inmunidad contra cualquier acusación que pueda presentarse basada en lo que diga a estos oficiales”

La sonrisa de Mortmain era la del gato que se comió al canario- “Excelente hacer negocios contigo, Robert”

Robert asintió con la cabeza, tomando la tercera silla en la habitación, junto a Alec- “Ahora, ¿qué sabes?”

Mortmain se apoyó hacia atrás, en su horrorosamente incómoda silla- “No sé dónde está Nathaniel”

-“Sr. Mortmain, no podemos garantizarle inmunidad si nos miente”- le recordó Alec.

Suspirando, Mortmain respondió- “No sé dónde está, pero sé porque huyó”

-“¿Por qué?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Porque conocía a todos los trabajadores de la calle que fueron asesinados”

-“¿Cómo?”- demandó Jace, poniéndose de pie.

-“Él los manejaba”

-“¿A qué se refiere?”

Mortmain miró a Alec- “Me refiero a que todos le rendían cuentas a Nathaniel. Él era, lo que podrías llamar, su agente. Ningún cliente se reunía con uno de sus acompañantes sin su visto bueno”

-“¿Así que él conocía a los clientes? ¿Conocía a todos los que las víctimas veían?”- preguntó Jace- “¿Era su chulo?”

-“Él hacía todas las citas para ellos, investigaba a todos los clientes”

-“Así que la única manera de que el ‘sudes’ pudiera llegar a ellos, era por medio de él?”

Mortmain asintió- “A menos que él los asesinara”

 

 

***

 

 

Alec observó a su padre estrechar la mano del Capitán Garroway, sentado en su escritorio frente al de Jace, con Magnus encaramado en éste mientras leía y respondía correos electrónicos desde su teléfono. Robert Lightwood había estado en la misma habitación que él por casi una hora y no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra.

-“Cariño”- dijo Magnus- “Quiero invitar a Isabelle, Simon, Clary y Jace a una cena este sábado”

-“¿Una cena?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Si. ¿Te gustaría invitar a tus padres?”

Alec observó a su padre salir de la división sin siquiera una palabra para su hijo- “No”- respondió- “Creo que todos la pasarán mejor sin él”

 

 

 

 

 

 

De regreso al piso, Magnus le pidió a Alec que les sirviera un poco de vino para antes de que vayan a la cama y entró al dormitorio, necesitaba hacer unas llamadas que había estado pasando por alto. Alec les sirvió una copa de Pinot Noir y caminó hacia el dormitorio.

Magnus estaba tendido boca abajo sobre la cama, hablando por teléfono. Desnudo. Su suave piel color caramelo brillaba con la tenue luz de la lámpara, como Magnus no le había notado entrar, Alec asentó las copas en la cómoda y se quitó la ropa. Rápidamente y en silencio, Alec se metió furtivamente en la cama, puso los labios contra el muslo de Magnus, quien se tornó rígido y saltó ligeramente.

-“¿Cuáles son las proyecciones?”- preguntó a quienquiera que estaba al otro extremo de la línea.

Alec besó primero uno de sus glúteos y luego el otro, Magnus gimió- “¿Qué? Nada, me golpeé el dedo del pie”

Alec se rio, moviéndose hasta la base de su columna, acariciando una de las redondeadas nalgas del atractivo culo de Magnus, trazó un camino de besos por su espalda, prestando atención a cada omoplato.

-“Si”- dijo Magnus, logrando sonar sin aliento y enérgico a la vez- “Sólo envíalo”

Alec le mordisqueó el cuello. Magnus estiró hacia atrás la mano libre y sujetó la cabeza de Alec, ladeando su propia cabeza para darle un mejor acceso a su cuello.

-“Mmm hmmm. Si, manda el reporte, lo revisaré y te daré mi respuesta”

Alec pasó un dedo por la fruncida entrada de Magnus, haciéndole jadear- “¿Qué?”- dijo al teléfono- “Creo que vi un ratón. Tengo que irme. Necesito… un gato”

Sin otra palaba, Magnus colgó y volvió la cabeza para tomar la boca de Alec- “Eres malvado”- dijo contra los gruesos labios de Alec.

-“Lo sé, amor”- respondió Alec, besando a Magnus de nuevo.

Alec ya estaba duro y quería enterrarse en Magnus. Él pareció notarlo, por lo que se puso a cuatro patas y atrapó el largo pene de Alec en el espacio entre sus nalgas. Ronroneó, formando un profundo sonido al empujar contra Alec, rogando silenciosamente. Riendo, Alec dejó besos por la espalda de Magnus, mientras deslizaba su polla de arriba abajo, muy cerca de donde Magnus deseaba.

-“¿Estás seguro, Magnus?”

-“Ahora, Alexander, tómame”

Agarrando el lubricante, lo aplicó a sus dedos sobre la entrada de Magnus. Deslizó dos dedos, curvándolos perfectamente para hacerle jadear. El estiramiento se sentía como un buen ardor, un hormigueante calor viajando por el cuerpo de Magnus como un rayo de placer.

Alec se estiró por un codón. Sacando los dedos del cuerpo de Magnus, rodó el condón sobre su engrosada carne y empujó su miembro cubierto de látex contra el agujero listo de Magnus. Se quedó quieto mientras Magnus empujaba hacia atrás, sintiéndole entrar centímetro a centímetro. Cuando estuvo completamente enfundado, Alec lo tomó de la cintura y se retiró para volver a entrar de nuevo.

Magnus gemía fuerte con cada empuje, golpeando sus caderas contra las de Alec se corrió sin tocarse en lo absoluto. Alec no se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando Magnus se desplomó en la cama, pasó una de sus manos bajó su pecho y lo levantó hacia sus brazos; bajando los labios sobre su cuello, lo masturbó, para su suerte, sin dejar de follarlo.

El golpe de caderas de Alec se volvió más frenético, menos controlado y Magnus se dio cuenta que debía estar cerca. El placer era tan intenso que iba a correrse de nuevo con sólo tener a Alec en su interior, sus labios sobre su cuello y los suaves gemidos y jadeos que salían de la garganta del detective.

Magnus se corrió con un ronco grito, Alec perdió el ritmo y embistiendo erráticamente, gimiendo más fuerte, se corrió en el interior de Magnus.

 

 

***

 

 

Después de ducharse juntos, Magnus y Alec estaban enredados en la enorme cama- “Tengo algo para ti”- dijo Magnus, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Alec.

-“¿Si?”

Magnus asintió, estirando la mano hasta la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama, le dio a Alec una pequeña caja.

Alec la abrió, sobre una almohadilla de algodón, una llave destelló hacia él- “¿Esto es…?”

-“Es del piso, quiero que te sientas cómodo aquí”

Alec colocó la caja sobre la mesita de noche y acunando la mejilla de Magnus, susurro- “Eres maravilloso”- lo besó suave y dulcemente- “Gracias”

-“Lo que sea por ti, cariño”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nate Gray miraba a la puta sobre la cama. El detective Lightwood pagaría por esto, lo pagaría muy caro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

 

Habían colgado un letrero. BIENVENIDO DE VUELTA, ALEC.

Sonrió mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y encontraba una caja de regalo, abriéndola, sonrió a la bufanda. Era azul, del mismo tono que sus ojos. _Magnus_. Él le había hecho el amor esa mañana, deseando que no tuviera que ir a terminar su trabajo. Alec le había explicado que tenía que encontrar a Nate Gray.

Magnus también había vuelto a trabajo y Alec se preocupaba por él, porque a pesar de que era _él_ quien tenía un trabajo peligroso, Magnus era un objetivo. Si alguien quisiera llegar a él, lastimarle, destruirle, sólo tenían que ir por Magnus.

Sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo, envió un mensaje a Magnus.

_A: Hey, cariño. Gracias por la bufanda._ ENVIADO 8:08 am.

 

-“Hey, amigo”- dijo Jace, colocando una caja de donas en el escritorio de Alec- “Bienvenido”

-“Ambos sabemos que en realidad nunca me tomé un descanso”

El teléfono de Alec emitió un pitido.

_M: Me alegra que te gustara, cariño. Sabes, hace juego con tus ojos._ RECIBIDO. 8:10 am

_A: Realmente tienes una fascinación por mis ojos._ ENVIADO 8:11 am

_M: Cariño, tus ojos me hacen pensar en todo tipo de cosas malas_. RECIBIDO 8:12 am

 

Alec se rio.

 

_A: Bueno, puedes hacer esas cosas malas más tarde ; )_ ENVIADO 8:13 am

 

El teléfono de su escritorio timbró y Alec bajó su celular para responder- “Lightwood, homicidios”

-“Bienvenido de vuelta, Detective Lightwood”- La voz era amortiguada, familiar, el ligero acento inglés molestando en su memoria.

-“¿Cómo debo llamarte ahora? ¿J. D. o Nate?”- Jace se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a rastrear la llamada.

-“Prefiero el nombre con el que firmo, Detective Lightwood”

-“De acuerdo, J. D. ¿Por qué estas llamando?”

-“Quería que supieras que te había dejado un regalo. Quiero que tengas a la puta que una vez se acostó con tu amante”

Alec frunció el ceño- “¿A qué te refieres?”

-“Estoy seguro que tu compañero está rastreando la llamada, encontrarás tu regalo ahí. Muy pronto”

-“¿Por qué J. D.? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?”

-“Porque las putas me ofenden, Detective Lightwood. La gente que se las _folla_ me ofende. _Tú_ me ofendes”

-“¿Yo?”

-“Has estado follando con ese rico bastardo como un gato en celo. Eres tan malo como esas zorras callejeras”

-“Lamento si mi relación con Magnus te ofende”- dijo Alec, mirando hacia Jace.

-“No es la relación, Detective. Si estuvieras enamorado de él, eso sería una cosa; pero te lo follas por un cómodo lugar para dormir, por ropa nueva, por bufandas elegantes”

Alec dio un respingo- “¿Cómo lo sabes?”

El teléfono hizo clic cuando J.D. cortó la llamada.

-“¡Mierda! Sabe sobre la bufanda que me dejó aquí Magnus”

Jace asintió- “Está en un departamento cruzando la calle”

Agarrando su celular, Alec bajó corriendo las escaleras y cruzó la calle.

 

***

 

_M: Cariño, eso suena asombroso._ RECIBIDO 8:14 am

_M: ¿Está todo bien?_ RECIBIDO 8:34 am

_M: ¿Alec? Estoy a punto de llamar a la caballería._ RECIBIDO 8:51 am

_M: ¡¡¡¿¿¿Alexander???!!!_ RECIBIDO 9:08 am

 

Cuando el equipo de criminalística y de la morgue entraron al apartamento vacío, Alec miró a su teléfono. Envió un mensaje a Magnus tratando de calmarlo, porque parecía bastante histérico.

 

_A: Lo siento, amor, recibí una llamada de… Bueno, ya sabes, Richard está muerto._ ENVIADO 9:13 am

 

J.D… Gray había _destruido_ a Richard Masters. Había dejado reconocible el rostro del hombre, pero le había disparado en medio de la frente. Entonces, había mutilado el cuerpo justo como lo había hecho con los demás. Cortando hasta los genitales, dividiendo el torso.

-“Él no es un prostituto”- dijo Jace, mirando los datos de Richard- “Es dueño de un criadero, para plantas, no cachorritos. ¿Por qué Gray lo escogió?”

-“Solía salir con Magnus”- dijo Alec, mirando a su teléfono, entonces regresó su mirada a los lamentables restos del hombre sobre un sucio colchón en el suelo.

 

_M: ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Él asesinó a Richard?_ RECIBIDO 9:15 am

 

-“¿Él qué?”

-“Salió con Magnus hace un tiempo. Le fue infiel”

-“Señor”- dijo un criminalista, sosteniendo  un bolsa de evidencias que contenía un sobre manchado en sangre- “Esto estaba bajo el cuerpo”

Alec lo tomó antes de responderle a Magnus.

 

_A: Si, amor. Lo hizo. No salgas de tu oficina, no te reúnas con nadie que no conozcas. Por favor, ten cuidado. Iré por ti para llevarte a casa, no vayas a ninguna parte sin mí._ ENVIADO 9:10 am

Poniéndose unos guantes, Alec abrió la bolsa de evidencias y sacó la nota.

 

**DETECTIVE LIGHTWOOD.**

**ESPERO QUE ESTE REGALO SEA APRECIADO. AL IGUAL QUE TÚ, ÉL CAYO POR EL DINERO, SU INHABILIDAD PARA SER FIEL LE CAUSO ESTO. PERO ENTONCES, SI HUBIERA SIDO MENOS PUTA, PROBABLEMENTE AÚN SEGUIRÍA CON MAGNUS, LO CUAL HABRIA EVITADO QUE TU FUERAS TAN PUTA. ¿EN SERIO, ALEC? ¿FOLLARTE A UN MULTIMILLONARIO EN LA LIMO? TE DAS CUENTA QUE NO ESTAN SOLOS EN UNA DE ESAS, ¿VERDAD?**

**J.D.**

 

Alec se congeló.

-“Que asco. ¿Follaron en la limosina?”- preguntó Jace.

-“Él estaba ahí…”- Alec intentó recordar al conductor. Cuando habían llegado a la gala de beneficencia, Alec había estado dando vueltas a la infancia de Magnus y al volver… había estado demasiado encendido para fijarse en el conductor. Pero _recordaba_ que había mantenido su rostro hacia otro lado, esa noche. Podía recordar su complexión, era muy similar a la propia. Alto, musculoso, como el hombre del video que entró en el callejón con Meliorn.

Como Nate Gray.

-“Eso es de suponer”- dijo Jace- “Aun así, casi no quiero subirme a esa limo… _casi”_

 

_M: ¿No crees que estás siendo sobreprotector, Cariño?_ RECIBIDO 9:26 am

 

-“¿Es Magnus?”

Alec asintió mientras Mark y Helen se unieron a ellos.

-“¿Es el ex de tu novio?”- preguntó Helen, señalando al cuerpo que estaba siendo puesto en una bolsa para transportar cadáveres.

A Alec no le agradaba el término ‘novio’ se le hacía de secundaria, pero asintió- “¿Y tuviste un altercado con él la semana pasada?”

El rostro de Alec permaneció tranquilo- “En el estricto sentido de la palabra”

-“Sabes que vamos a tener que interrogarte, ¿verdad?”

-“¿Qué?”- explotó Jace- “Sabemos quién lo mató ¿por qué tienes que interrogar a Alec?”

-“Porque conozco los detalles del caso”- dijo Alec suavemente.

-“Alec nunca–”

Alec puso una mano sobre el hombro de Jace- “¿Magnus?”

-“Si, también necesitaremos interrogarle”

Alec asintió- “Ve con él”- le dijo a Jace- “Jace, te necesito ahí porque yo no puedo estarlo”

Jace asintió, entendiendo- “Me ocuparé de él por ti. Esto es una mierda, ninguno de ustedes lo hizo”

-“Sólo necesitan aclararlo”

-“Nate Gray te _llamó_ , yo mismo rastreé la llamada”

Alec asintió ausentemente- “Es el procedimiento, Jace. La ley es dura, pero es la ley”

-“Al carajo con eso, Alec”

-“Sólo ve a interrogar a Magnus”- cuando Jace se dio la vuelta, Alec le llamó- “Cuida de lo que es mío”

Jace asintió con una pequeña y reacia sonrisa. Alec envió un nuevo mensaje a Magnus.

 

_A: Si, porque eres importante para mí. Muy importante._ ENVIADO 9:31 am

 

***

 

Alec le había dicho que esperar y Jace le llamó para informarle que él y uno de los federales se dirigían a su oficina. Magnus quería saber por qué Alec no iba a ir. La última vez que había sido interrogado, lo había hecho el propio Alec, a pesar de saber que podría significar el final de su incipiente relación. Interrogó a Magnus porque creía en él, ¿por qué está vez era diferente?

Cuando Jace entró a la oficina con la agente Helen Blackthorn, Magnus preguntó- “¿Por qué no vino Alec?”

Jace le dirigió una furiosa mirada a Helen- “Está siendo interrogado en este momento por el agente Mark Blackthorn”

Magnus camino ofendido hacia el frente de su escritorio- “¿Disculpa?”

-“Richard Masters te amenazó y Alec tuvo un altercado físico con él. Esto es procedimiento”- dijo Helen con tono abrupto, sus ojos diciéndole a Magnus que ella pensaba que esto era una mierda.

-“Al diablo con eso. Esto es una cacería de brujas, saben que él no hizo nada”

-“Lo sé, Magnus”- dijo Jace.

-“Entones, ¿por qué estás aquí?”- exigió saber Magnus- “Deberías estar con él?”

Jace se acercó a él, diciendo en voz baja- “Me pidió cuidar de ti. Él me _quiere_ aquí contigo, Magnus. Déjame hacer esto”

Magnus sabía que Alec le estaba protegiendo y eso lo enojaba. Él quería que Alec sea egoísta de vez en cuando, que se cuidara a sí mismo.

Magnus se sentó en su escritorio- “Haz tus preguntas, necesito confirmar que Alec está bien”

-“Él puede manejar esto, Magnus”

-“Lo sé, no debería tener que hacerlo. Procedimiento…”- se burló Magnus- “Él es lo mejor que ustedes tienen, idiotas”

Jace asintió con una sonrisa de suficiencia- “Lo es, y puede cuidarse solo”

-“Y a todos los demás, aparentemente”

Helen se sentó, sacó su grabadora y comenzó a grabar la entrevista- “Necesitamos saber dónde estaba entre las 2300 y 0100 de anoche”

Magnus sonrió- “En la cama”

-“¿Solo?”- preguntó Helen, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Magnus negó con la cabeza- “No, Alec y yo salimos anoche. Fuimos a cenar y luego a un espectáculo. Llegamos a casa alrededor de la medianoche, tal vez un poco antes”

-“¿Y luego se fueron a la cama?”- preguntó Helen. Jace se rehusaba a mirar a los ojos de Magnus.

Magnus sonrió al recuerdo- “Oh, sí que lo hicimos”

-“Que asco”- murmuró Jace, cerrando los ojos.

-“¿El Detective Lightwood corroborará su historia?”

-“Como era él quien estaba hasta las pelotas dentro de mí, yo diría que sí”

-“¿Por qué?”- susurró Jace- “¿Por qué pones esas imágenes en mi cabeza?”

Magnus sonrió- “Después de que hicimos el amor, tomamos una ducha y… bueno, ¿has visto ese culo?”

Jace gimió y Magnus sintió su corazón más ligero- “Luego fuimos a la cama y dormimos hasta las seis de la mañana, cuando nos levantamos y alistamos para el trabajo. Le di un beso de despedida esta mañana alrededor de las 7:30”

Helen asintió- “¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Richard Masters?”

-“El miércoles pasado, el 27. Alec y yo fuimos a una gala de beneficencia en mi hotel, Kastil. Richard estuvo ahí y fue bastan grosero”

-“El Detective Lightwood tuvo un altercado con él, ¿no es así?”

Magnus suspiró- “Richard trató de abofetearme, Alec lo tomó del brazo para evitar que me golpeara”

-“¿Él golpeó al Sr. Master?”- preguntó Jace.

-“No, él me protegió y le pidió que se marche”

-“¿Usted o el Detective Lightwood lo contactaron después de eso?”

-“No. Nos fuimos a casa y me follé a Alec hasta el cansancio”

-“¿Es en serio?”- exigió Jace- “¿En serio?”

Magnus se rio- “Asumí que querías que fuera honesto”

-“Por mi parte, apruebo tu honestidad. Ahora que esto está fuera del camino”- dijo Helen, deteniendo la grabadora- “Podemos buscar a Nate Gray”

-“¿Creen que él es J.D.?”

-“Simon completó el programa de coincidencias entre el tipo de cuerpo de Gray y el del asesino en el video de Meliorn. Tuvo un porcentaje del 93%, así que estamos _bastante_ seguros de que es él”

-“¿Por qué está obsesionado con Alec?”

-“Nate Gray tiene un historial de obsesión. Ha sido arrestado dos veces por acoso, pero se zafó de todos los cargos, después de todo es un abogado”- le dijo Jace- “Sus obsesiones no siempre son sexuales, así que ha escogido a Alec como un tipo de oponente. Su perfil dice que no sólo se dará por vencido, sino que continuara hasta que sea detenido”

-“¿Ira tras Alec?”

-“Yo creo que si”- contestó Jace.

Magnus asintió- “Esperó que estés pendiente de él, Jace. Cuídalo”

-“ _Ambos_ cuidaremos de él, Magnus. Trata de no preocuparte”

 

***

 

Sentado en frente de Mark Blackthorn, en la sala de interrogación C, donde había interrogado a Magnus, el corazón de Alec martillaba en su pecho. Aunque pensaba que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, también sabía que las cosas podrían cambiar en cualquier momento. J.D., Nate Gray, había hecho esto bien. Él había complicado la investigación con el asesinato de Richard, sabía que ellos iban a tener que dejar de buscarle para perder tiempo aclarando las cosas con Alec y Magnus. Por suerte, Julián estaba afuera, rastreándolo, Gray no contaba con la cantidad de buenos policías dentro del departamento.

-“¿Estás consciente que esta entrevista está siendo grabada?”

-“Si”- respondió Alec con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-“¿No quieres un representante de departamento?”

-“No necesito un rep”

-“Muy bien”- dijo Mark- “¿Dónde estabas entre las once y la una de anoche?”

-“Estaba en cama con mi… novio, Magnus Bane”

-“¿Y estabas durmiendo en ese momento?”

Enrojeciendo, Alec contestó- “No, en ese momento. Regresamos de una cita alrededor de la medianoche y entonces, nosotros… hicimos el amor”

Asintiendo, Mark preguntó- “¿Estabas consciente de que Richard Masters era un examante de tu actual pareja, Magnus Bane?”

-“Si”

-“¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Richard Masters?”- preguntó Emma.

-“La primera y última vez que lo vi, fue en Enero 27 aproximadamente a las 2245, en una gala benéfica en Kastil. Él fue… bueno, honestamente, fue un imbécil. Intentó golpear a mi acompañante, Magnus, y lo detuve. Se marchó para evitar el arresto”

-“¿Y no hablaste con él de nuevo”

-“No. Ni siquiera había pensado en él hasta que mi compañero y yo encontramos su cuerpo esta mañana”

-“¿Cómo encontraron el cuerpo?”- preguntó Mark.

-“A eso de las 0815, recibí una llamada del ‘sudes’ conocido como J.D., sospechoso de ser Nathaniel Gray. Me dijo que tenía un regalo para mí. Mi compañero, el Detective Jace Herondale, rastreó la llamada hasta una habitación donde descubrimos el cuerpo de Richard Masters. Dejaron una nota en la escena donde el asesino me insultaba con este acto”

-“Y tu amante, Magnus Bane, ¿corroborara tu paradero?”

-“Si”

La grabación se detuvo- “Gracias, Alec. Volvamos al trabajo”

 

***

 

Cuando Alec salió del elevador en el edificio de oficinas de Magnus, Ragnor estaba guardando su ordenador- “Hola, Detective”- lo saludo- “Te está esperando”

-“Gracias, Ragnor. Que tengas buenas noches, lo llevaré a salvo a casa”

Ragnor lo miró- “Sé que lo hará, Detective. Gracias”

Alec entró a la elegante oficina donde Magnus estaba de pie, exactamente donde había estado la primera vez que Alec lo había visto, de espaldas a la habitación mientras contemplaba la ciudad. Estaba vestido más seriamente que lo habitual, algo que hacía cuando trabajaba en la oficina, con un traje color gris y brillante corbata dorada. Su cabello estilizado como siempre y sus ojos delineados en negro. Estaba tan encantador vestido con traje como cuando vestía de seda

-“¿El asesinato siempre se interpondrá entre nosotros?”- preguntó Magnus, con voz apenas audible.

Alec se tensó con la pregunta. El asesinato _estaba_ entre ellos, así fue como se conocieron, pero después de que Alec hubiera sacado a Magnus de eso, ahora… había sido arrastrado de vuelta. Y aquí estaba, después de haber sido interrogado por el asesinato de su ex, de pie, solo, mirando a la ciudad. Magnus parecía… más pequeño, se veía desanimado, cansado.

Él le había hecho esto a Magnus.

Nate Gray había matado a Richard _por Alec_. Por definición, Alec había traído el asesinato a Magnus. Lo había envuelto en un nuevo asesinato. Era mejor si se alejaba de Magnus. Él nunca lo mereció, Alec había sido _egoísta_ al pensar que podría tenerlo, egoísta al amarlo.

-“Siento haberte traído esto, Magnus”

Magnus se volvió- “¿A qué te refieres?”

-“Richard está muerto por mi culpa. Fuiste interrogado por mi culpa… _de nuevo_. Soy veneno”

Silenciosamente, Magnus pasó junto al escritorio- “¿Lo eres?”- preguntó con la voz baja, peligrosa- “¿Eso es lo que piensas?”- alcanzándolo, Magnus lo sujetó de los brazos- “¿Cómo puede pensar eso?”

-“Soy problemas para ti. Estoy trayendo el peligro… el asesinato a tu vida”

-“No. Ese idiota despreciable, Nate Gray, trajo el asesinato a mi vida. Tú estás tratando de detenerlo, estás haciendo todo lo que puedes para protegerme. ¿Y vas a pararte ahí a decirme que eres veneno? Al carajo, Alexander. Te amo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no voy a dejarte ir”- jaló a Alec hacia un fuerte y desesperado beso con dientes y lengua- “Nunca voy a dejarte ir”

Alec miró a los cálidos ojos verde con dorado de Magnus- “¿Me amas?”

-“Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo haría?”

-“Es demasiado pronto”

-“Mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, cariño. Pero es cierto, eres todo lo que siempre he querido. Te amo. Eres mío y vas a quedarte conmigo”

-“Te amo, Magnus. Te amo tant–”

Magnus chocó su boca contra la de Alec, empujando al detective en un brutal beso abrasador.

Alec gimió, sus manos moviéndose al dobladillo de su suéter, trató de pasarlo por encima de su cabeza; pero las manos de Magnus estaban en el camino, moviéndose para deshacer el botón y cierre de los pantalones de Alec.

Con los pantalones abiertos, Magnus le empujó contra el bar de su oficina, de frente- “Dijiste que eras veneno”- comenzó Magnus, acariciando el trasero ahora desnudo de Alec- “Necesitas dejar de pensar de esa forma, cariño”

Los dientes de Magnus rozaron la tierna carne.

-“Oh, ángel, Magnus. Por favor, por favor, fóllame”

-“Voy a hacerlo”

Sin remordimientos, presionó más a Alec contra el bar. Alec empujó hacia atrás, hacia Magnus, rogándole que lo tomara. Así que lo hizo.

No tenía lubricante en la oficina, algo que debería rectificar si Alec iba a visitarle en el trabajo. Escupió en su mano y dándole a su pene un apretón, penetró a Alec, abriéndolo placenteramente. Lo tomo con fuerza, mostrándole cuan vital era para él, cuanto lo deseaba.

-“Si”- gimió Alec- “Si, Magnus”- Alec casi sollozaba con cada embestida, intentando sujetarse del bar. Arqueó la espalda mientras el pene de Magnus rozaba ese dulce haz de nervios profundo en su interior- “Magnus”- jadeó- “Oh, mierda”

Magnus llevó la mano hacia delante y sujetó el pene de Alec. Su propio miembro derramaba copiosos hilos de líquido preseminal, mojando el pasadizo de Alec mejor que la saliva. Alec se empujó hacia atrás, sometiéndose a los embates de Magnus.

-“Por favor, Magnus. Por favor”- Alec estaba rogando sin vergüenza, moviendo las caderas hacia atrás y luego contra el puño de Magnus. _Era hermoso_.

Magnus lo acariciaba al mismo ritmo que empujaba con sus caderas, ambos sollozando el nombre del otro. Llegaron juntos al límite. Alec se corrió contra el bar, mientras Magnus llenaba el estrecho y palpitante interior de Alec.

Jadeando, Magnus apoyó su cabeza contra la espalda de Alec- “Cristo, Alexander. Vas a ser mi muerte, olvidé el condón”

Alec ni siquiera parpadeó- “No planeo dormir con nadie más por el resto de mi vida, ¿y tú?”

Sonriendo, Magnus dijo- “Nunca, cariño”

-“Entonces, eso es todo. Estoy limpio, estás limpio, creo que estaremos bien”

Magnus besó el cuello desnudo de Alec- “Te amo, Alexander, vamos a casa”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen y Jace tienen una épica batalla de piedra, papel y tijeras. Un nuevo cuerpo es encontrado. Nate Gray aparece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve unos problemas para subir los capítulos, parece que finalemente se ha resuelto :)

 

-“De acuerdo, ¿Quién va a hablar con los medios?”- preguntó Mark, afuera de la sala de prensa.

-“Ustedes son los federales, deberían hacerlo”- respondió Jace.

-“Alec es el detective primario. Él debería hacerlo”- argumentó Helen.

-“Estoy de servicio ligero”

-“¿Eso qué tiene que ver con una conferencia de prensa?”- demandó Mark.

-“Soy alérgico a las cosas que no quiero hacer”- dijo Alec.

Helen se rio- “Vamos a ponernos de acuerdo a la vieja costumbre policiaca”- levantó ambas manos, una con la palma arriba y la otra encima de ésta, formando un puño.

Jace sonrió, imitando la postura de Helen.

-“Escoge con cuidado, Jace”- le dijo Alec- “Nunca gano en este juego, así que me aprovechare de tus éxitos”

Jace sonrió- “¿A la de tres?”

Helen asintió.

_Una, dos, tres. Dispara._

La mano de Helen estaba lisa. La de Jace con los dedos formando una V. _Tijeras corta papel._

Helen asintió- “Si hay alguna pregunta dirigida a ustedes, tendrán que responderla”

-“Por supuesto, Agente Blackthorn”- respondió Jace, alisando su camisa negra y cubriéndose con una chaqueta”

Con un suspiro, Helen y Mark lideraron el camino a la sala de prensa. Informando del asesinato de Richard Masters y advirtiendo al público estar al pendiente del sospechoso, Nathaniel J. Gray. Helen y Mark atajaron las preguntas como si fueran jardineros de los Dodgers.

-“¡Detective Lightwood!”- alguien gritó.

Todos los demás reporteros se callaron, como si todos quisieran cuestionar a Alec, escuchar lo que él tenía que decir.

Alec subió al podio con un suspiro- “¿Si?”

-“Richard Masters fue alguna vez amante de Magnus Bane”- el estómago de Alec dio un vuelco mientras asentía- “¿El hecho de que la víctima una vez atacó físicamente a su amante afecta la manera en que investigas su asesinato?”

Jace dio un paso hacia adelante, como si fuera a gruñirle al reportero. Alec extendió el brazo para detener a su compañero.

-“No”- respondió Alec- “Richard Masters una vez atacó a Magnus Bane, después de que su relación concluyera. El Sr. Bane escogió no presentar cargos y Richard Masters se mantuvo alejado de él. Mis sentimientos personales sobre la forma en que Masters trató a Magnus Bane no influenciarán la manera en que investigo su asesinato. Richard Masters, sin importar lo que haya hecho, no merecía ser asesinado”

-“Hay rumores de que el asesino conocido como J.D. mató a Richard Masters debido a tu relación con Magnus Bane”

Alec respiró hondo- “Richard Masters fue asesinado porque J.D. quiere causar miedo. Él escogió al Sr. Masters para castigarme, eso es cierto, pero él no era de importancia para J.D. _Yo_ era su objetivo”

-“¿Crees que él te atacará?”- gritó alguien.

Alec no dijo nada por un momento- “No puedo asegurar lo que hará J.D.”

Pero Alec esperaba que lo hiciera. Esperaba que J.D. fuera tras él, porque así podría detenerlo y salvar a alguien más.

 

 

***

 

 

Mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio, el celular de Alec sonó. Recogiéndolo, miro a la pantalla. _Magnus_.

-“Hey, cariño”

-“Mmmm, me encanta el sonido de tu voz”

-“No voy a tener sexo telefónico mientras estoy en el trabajo”

-“Asqueroso”- Jace fingió una arcada.

-“Que pena”- se rio Magnus- “En realidad llamé para decirte que terminaré un poco tarde esta noche. Tengo una conferencia por Skype”

-“Está bien. Todavía iré a buscarte”

-“Puedo volver en la limosina, cariño”

Pensando en la nota de J.D. en el cuerpo de Richard, la nota en que lo había reprendido por tener sexo con Magnus en el vehículo, Alec dijo- “No, cariño. Te quiero conmigo”

-“Me encanta que te pongas todo posesivo”- respondió Magnus, sin saber nada de aquella nota- “Muy bien, cariño. Debería estar listo a las ocho. Tendremos una cena tardía y follaremos como conejos”

Alec escuchó a Ragnor gritar en el fondo, _¡¿En serio, Magnus?!_

-“Eso suena asombroso, amor. Te veré pronto, te amo”

Sonriendo Magnus respondió- “También te amo”

Mientras guardaba su teléfono en su bolsillo, Alec miró a Jace. Él estaba sentado en su escritorio, con las mangas de su camisa enrolladas y los brazos cruzados, sonriendo.

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Nada”

El teléfono de Alec repicó con un texto. Miró fijamente a Jace y volvió a sacar su teléfono para leer el mensaje. Era de Isabelle.

 

_I: ¡¿Le dijiste a Magnus que lo amabas?! RECIBIDO 1:54 pm_

 

-“¿Es en serio?”- preguntó Alec- “¿Se lo dijiste?”

-“También le dije a Clary”

-“Idiota”

-“Sip”

 

_A: Si, le dije a Magnus que lo amaba. Porque lo amo. ENVIADO 1:55 pm_

 

Alec dejó su teléfono en el escritorio y volvió a los reportes médicos- “Te odio, Jace”

-“Si, hombre, lo sé”

Cuando el teléfono en su escritorio sonó, Alec suspiró- “No de nuevo”

-“Lightwood, Homicidios”

-“Soy el oficial Styles de la centralita de emergencias, señor”

-“¿Primer día, Styles?”

-“Si, señor. Primera llamada, en realidad”

Riendo, Alec preguntó- “¿Qué tienen oficial?”

-“Bueno, señor, hay una joven muerta en el centro de la ciudad. Arma… herida de bala en la frente, el cuerpo está mutilado”

-“Mierda. Dame la dirección, Styles”- con la dirección en la mano, Alec agarró su abrigo- “Vamos, Jace. Gray consiguió otro”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

En sus ocho años como policía, Alec había visto mucho, pero _esto_ era lo peor hasta ahora.

Ella estaba tumbada en la cama, desnuda como los demás, con los brazos extendidos y las piernas separadas, una de ellas apoyada contra la pared. En la mesita de noche, Gray había colocado toda la piel que había despellejado del cuerpo en una pila ordenada.

-“Nunca hay un momento de aburrimiento contigo, Lightwood”- dijo la Dra. Loss al entrar.

-“Mmhmm”

-“Identificación aquí en el bolso”- dijo Jace- “Maureen Brown, es falsa”

-“Investígalo”

La Dra. Loss examinó el cuerpo- “Le falta el corazón”- dijo suavemente.

-“Está aquí en el lavabo”- dijo un criminalista desde el baño.

-“Cristo. Esta vez se esforzó”

-“Él está escalando”- dijo Helen, mirando al cuerpo por encima del hombro de la Dra. Loss- “Había mutilado los demás cuerpos, pero es la primera vez que daña el rostro, además de la bala en la frente”

-“Tenemos que atraparlo”

-“Estoy de acuerdo. Vamos a poner más policías en las calles”

-“Haré las llamadas”- dijo Mark, sacando su teléfono y saliendo del atestado cuarto de mala muerte.

-“Creo que la encontré”- dijo Jace- “Maureen Brown, edad… quince años. Se fugó de su casa en Nebraska”

-“Mierda. Catarina necesitamos confirmar la identificación”- dijo Alec.

-“Por supuesto”- dijo la Dra. Loss, poniéndose de pie- “Correré los análisis cuando la tenga en mi edificio”

Alec asintió.

-“Tenemos que encontrar a esté imbécil, Alec. Tenemos que detenerlo”

-“Lo haremos, Jace”- dijo Alec- “Lo haremos”

 

 

 

 

 

 

En la oficina del Capitán Garroway, Alec se sentó junto a Jace, quien le reportaba a Luke- “Necesitamos que apruebes HE, señor. Este equipo de trabajo no descansará hasta encontrar a Nathaniel Gray”

Luke asintió- “Las Horas Extras están aprobadas. Jace hazme un favor y pídele a Clary que vaya a quedarse en mi casa con su madre. Si se lo pides tú, es dulce; si lo hago yo, estoy siendo sobreprotector e invasivo”

-“No te preocupes, Capitán”- dijo Jace- “La llevaré ahí”

-“Gracias”- dijo Luke- “Atrapen a ese hijo de puta, muchachos”

Alec y Jace salieron de la oficina- “Llama a Clary. Yo voy a reservar una sala de conferencias”

El teléfono de Alec dio un pitido y miró hacia la pantalla, era un mensaje de Magnus.

 

_M: Vi que tienes un nuevo asesinato, ¿Estás bien, cariño? RECIBIDO 5:48 pm_

¿Qué era lo que Alec hacía antes de tener a Magnus? ¿Antes de tener este punto de consuelo? ¿A este hombre?

 

_A: Estoy bien. Acabo de obtener el permiso para las horas extra. Tomaré un descanso para pasar por ti y llevarte a casa. Entonces, tendré que volver al trabajo. Voy a atraparle, Magnus. ENVIADO 5:49 pm_

 

Alec reservó la sala de conferencias B y se puso a instalar todo.

 

_M: Quiero ir a la Central contigo. RECIBIDO. 5:53 pm_

 

Alec quería mantener a Magnus fuera de esto. No quería que se mezclara de nuevo, pero… no podía decirle que ‘no’ a Magnus.

 

_A: Está bien, cariño. Trae algo en que trabajar, porque no quiero que te involucres. ENVIADO 6:00 pm_

 

_M: Si, cariño, porque la última vez que me involucre, terminaste follado en mi oficina. Odiaría tener que regresarte el favor contra tu escritorio. RECIBIDO 5:53 pm_

Alec se rio.

 

_A: Me encanta tener sexo contigo, cielo, pero no soy aficionado a ser observado. Eso esperará hasta que lleguemos a casa. ENVIADO 5:59 pm_

 

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que había llamado ‘casa’ al piso de Magnus dos veces. Nunca había pensado en su departamento como un hogar; pero ahora, después de sólo unas semanas de quedarse ahí, el loft de Magnus en Brooklyn era su hogar. _Magnus_ era su hogar.

Mirando a su teléfono. Alec envío un último, rápido mensaje.

 

_A: Debo volver a esto. Te veré en unas horas. Te amo, cariño. ENVIADO 6:04 pm_

_M: También te amo, cariño. RECIBIDO 6:05 pm_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus terminó la conferencia por Skype y miró a Ragnor- “Gracias, ¿por qué no empacas y te vas a casa. Alec estará aquí pronto”

-“Realmente estás enganchado con él, ¿verdad?”

Magnus asintió- “Usé la palabra con ‘A’”

-“¿Lo hiciste?”

Magnus sonrió- “Si, estoy completamente ido por este chico. Estoy comprometido con esto a largo plazo, por una vez”

Ragnor sonrió- “Me alegro por ti, Mags. Él es perfecto para ti”- recogió los papeles que necesitaban ser enviados por fax- “Me encargaré de esto y me iré a casa para un baño de burbujas”

Magnus asintió- “Gracias, Ragnor”

Ragnor cerró la puerta y Magnus miró al final de reporte del inventario diario. Después de un rato, se levantó estirándose y se dispuso a servirse una taza de café. La puerta detrás de él se abrió.

_Alexander._

-“Llegas temprano”- dijo Magnus.

Volviéndose, Magnus descubrió que no se trataba de Alec, sino de alguien mucho más siniestro. Nate Gray estaba en su oficina, sosteniendo una pistola y apuntándole directamente a la cabeza.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec, en el asiento del pasajero del vehículo policial de Jace, gimió ante el tráfico y dijo- “Esto va a tomar una eternidad”

-“Relájate, llegaremos allí. Está a salvo en su oficina, tiene buena seguridad”

Alec asintió mientras su teléfono sonaba, el nombre de Magnus apareció en la pantalla- “Hey, amor. Estamos en camino, pero el trafico está de muerte”

La voz de Magnus sonaba amortiguada, como si estuviese hablando a través de la ropa, su bolsillo quizás. _Llamó accidentalmente_ , pensó Alec con una sonrisa.

-“¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Sr. Gray?”

-“Oh, ángel”- murmuró Alec y el corazón se le detuvo- “Jace, hay que llegar, Gray está allí. Tiene a Magnus”

Jace encendió las sirenas y se abrió paso entre un taxi y una minivan, con gritos, tocando el claxon y haciendo señas con el dedo del medio. Zigzagueando entre los vehículos en el tráfico, Jace preguntó- “¿Estás seguro?”

-“Parece que Magnus me llamo desde su bolsillo, él no pensaría en hacer bromas con esto”

Alec mantuvo el teléfono en su oído, escuchando la voz de Magnus, mientras Jace llamaba a las unidades disponibles, dándoles la dirección del edificio de oficinas. No podía escuchar mucho, más o menos cada dos palabras de Magnus eran entendibles, pero al menos podía escucharle. Mientras el frío terror se extendía por las venas de Alec, su corazón latía con alivio al saber que Magnus estaba vivo. Que aún podía llegar a salvarle, que la esperanza no estaba pérdida.

Gray gritó algo.

-“Cristo. Apresúrate, Jace”

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Sr. Gray?”

-“Sabes quién soy, bien eso nos ahorra tiempo”

-“Me acuesto con el policía que está buscándote, por supuesto que sé quién eres”

El rostro de Nate se contrajo en una mueca- “Por favor, no hables de eso”

Magnus se encogió de hombros, despreocupado, esperando haber marcado el número de Alec. Que él pudiera estar escuchando esto, que estuviera en camino.

-“Le pregunto de nuevo, Sr. Gray, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? Ya debería estar fuera del país”

La pistola en su mano nunca vaciló mientras se encogía de hombros- “El Detective Lightwood arruinó mi vida. Creo que le voy a joder la suya”

-“¿Entonces, qué? ¿Vas a matarme? ¿Cómo hiciste con los otros?”

-“No sé de qué estás hablando?”- dijo Nate con reservas- “No soy la persona que están buscando, yo no maté a los que hacen dinero en las calles”

_Seguro, y por eso estás ahí de pie con un arma._

-“¿Vas a matarme?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“Lo haré si tengo que hacerlo”

Luchando por mantener la calma, Magnus dijo- “Te das cuenta que, si me matas, mi Alexander te cazará hasta los confines de la Tierra. Él nunca dejará de buscarte, no habrás sitio en el que puedas esconderte.

-“¿Crees que tu culo es tan bueno? Lightwood es sólo otra jodida puta”- grito Gray.

Con medio encogimiento de hombros, Magnus respondió- “ _Soy_ muy bueno en la cama, pero creo que, como me ama, has cometido un gran error. Deberías irte antes de que pase algo que no puedas remediar”

Nate ladeó la pistola- “Oh, no, Bane. No me iré hasta que Lightwood pague. ¿Él te ama? Entonces, así es como lo pagará”

_Date prisa, Alec_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sólo habían transcurrido unos minutos desde que Alec recibió la llamada, pero sentía cada segundo que pasaba como si fuera un año. El vehículo chirrió al detenerse sobre la acera y ambos saltaron de este, corriendo hacia el edificio.

Alec podía escuchar la voz de Magnus, ya no estaba escuchando las palabras, sólo se aferraba al hecho de que Magnus estaba vivo y parecía calmado. _Aguanta, amor. Voy en camino._

Debido a que las oficinas de Magnus estaban en el piso 23, el elevador sería más rápido que las escaleras, y Alec no quería llegar sin aliento cuando arribara con Magnus. Iba a necesitar todas sus energías, tenía que llegar a Magnus, tenía que salvar a su _corazón_.

El elevador se detuvo; Alec y Jace salieron rápidamente con las armas desenfundadas y aseguraron el recibidor. Ragnor Fell yacía sobre su costado con un brazo extendido y una pila de papeles esparcidos a su alrededor. Alec se acercó a él, sujetando el arma en su mano derecha, se acuclilló para buscar el pulso en el cuello de Ragnor, con la izquierda.

El pulso latió con fuerza bajo los dedos de Alec- “Está inconsciente”- susurró a Jace.

Jace asintió, indicando la puerta cerrada. Alec le respondió con un asentimiento, poniéndose de pie. Se movieron juntos hacia la puerta. En silencio, Jace giró la manilla, la puerta se abrió sin hacer ningún ruido y pudieron escuchar la conversación.

-“¿Él te ama?”- se burló Gray- “Así es como lo pagará”

-“No seas estúpido, Nate. Si haces esto, no vas a poder volver atrás”

-“Lightwood necesita pagar”

La mirada de Alec se cruzó con los ojos ambarinos de Jace. _Él_ había traído esto a Magnus.

-“¿Por qué, Nate? ¿Qué ha hecho?”

-“¡He estado en un motel de quinta en Hell’s Kitchen por culpa de ese marica santurrón! Me echó de mi casa, las putas se han puesto en mi contra. Una de esas perras me roció con gas pimienta”

-“Bueno, _estás_ mutilándolas”- dijo Magnus con suavidad- “Es difícil culparlas”

-“No sabes de lo que estás hablando”- gruñó Gray.

Jace asintió a Alec. _Tres. Dos. Uno. Ahora._

Irrumpieron a través de la puerta, con las armas en alto. Alec se movió rápidamente para bloquear con su cuerpo al de Magnus.

-“¡Policía de Nueva York!”- gritó Jace- “¡Nathaniel Gray, suelta el arma!”

-“Suéltala, Nate”- ordenó Alec.

-“¿Soltarla?”- se burló Nate- “Has arruinado mi vida, yo arruinaré la tuya. ¿Amas a ese extravagante hijo de puta? ¿Qué te _sucede_? Eres asqueroso, ambos lo son”

Sujetó con más fuerza el gatillo, pero sin llegar a accionarlo. Alec disparó, hiriéndole en el hombro. Girando, Gray dejó caer el arma y cayó el suelo sollozando.

Jace se acercó al hombre herido, al tiempo que Alec pateaba la pistola fuera del alcance de Gray. Mientras Jace esposaba al sospechoso, Alec sintió una temblorosa mano en su hombro.

Al darse la vuelta encontró a Magnus, estaba muy pálido. Alec enfundó su arma y lo tomó en sus brazos, murmurándole al oído- “Todo está bien, Magnus. Estoy aquí, te tengo, cariño”

-“Estoy bien”- Magnus prácticamente sollozó.

-“Eres todo un orador, Magnus. Lo hiciste muy bien, lo retrasaste hasta que pude llegar a ti”- Alec aplastó sus labios contra los de Magnus- “¿Estás seguro que no quieres huir de mí tan rápido como puedas? ¿Conseguir una orden de restricción?”

Magnus sujetó con fuerza el hombro de Alec- “No seas idiota. Nunca vas alejarte de mí. No me hagas follarte contra ese bar de nuevo y con tu compañero en la misma habitación”

-“¡Magnus!”- grito Jace- “¡ _Aún_ sigo sin querer saberlo!”

Alec se rio y enterró el rostro contra el cuello de Magnus- “Te amo, Magnus. Te amo tanto que me pones estúpido”

-“Oh, mi amor, tú nunca podrías ser estúpido”

Después de que se habían llevado a Gray, Jace se acercó a ellos- “¿Estás bien?”- le preguntó a Magnus.

Él asintió apartándose de Alec- “Llegaron justo a tiempo”- sus sorprendentes ojos verde con dorado se volvieron a los azules de Alec- “Llegaste a mi justo tiempo”

 

 

 

 

 

 

De regreso en el piso, después de que a Magnus lo revisaran los paramédicos en la escena, Alec lo abrazaba contra su pecho. Sintiendo la piel de Magnus contra la suya, Alec finalmente podía respirar tranquilo y soltar todo el frio terror que vivió durante ese largo viaje a las oficinas, el elevador y el enfrentamiento.

-“Estoy aquí, Alexander”- dijo Magnus- “No me iré a ninguna parte”

-“Lo siento, amor”

-“No tienes porque, cariño. Esto no fue tu culpa, Nate Gray vino por mi porque está loco. Yo no le importaba; si Jace hubiera sido el investigador principal, él habría ido tras Clary”

-“No sé si eso me hace sentir mejor, Magnus”

-“Eso significa que Gray quería lastimar a alguien a quien amas. Me siento halagado de que viniera por mi”

-“Por supuesto que iría por ti, te amo, ¿cómo no lo haría?”

Los labios de Magnus besaron el pecho de Alec- “Lo sé, cariño, yo también te amo”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus le pide a Alec que viva con él (ya saben, ‘oficialmente’). Alec y Jace interrogan a Nate, y la verdad sale a la luz.

 

Alec despertó con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de Magnus, su trasero moviéndose insistentemente contra él- “Vas a conseguir exactamente lo que estas pidiendo, si sigues así”- murmuró contra el cuello de Magnus.

-“Como dijiste, eso es exactamente lo que quiero, querido”

Alec lo giró sobre su espalda y conquistó su boca hábilmente, distrayéndole, acercándole más. Sujetando las manos de Magnus por encima de su cabeza, acaricio con su nariz el cuello, le besó el pecho y chupó sus pezones. Las manos de Alec recorrieron su esbelto cuerpo, abriendo sus piernas, enterrando su rostro entre sus muslos, tomando el pene de Magnus hasta el fondo de su garganta.

-“¡Dios! ¡Alec!”

Alec le ignoró, subiendo y bajando por su pene mientras sus manos recorrían sus muslos. Magnus tardó sólo unos momentos en derretirse entre sus atenciones, rogándole que lo tomara. Llevando sus manos por debajo de los muslos extendidos de Magnus, Alec presionó un dedo contra su entrada. Magnus le pasó el lubricante, el cual uso para deslizarse por el delicioso agujero en el que tomaría su placer. Fue deslizando los dedos uno a uno, abriendo a su amante; Magnus gemía ante ese dulce ardor.

-“Alexander. Por favor, cariño, te _necesito_ ”

Alec subió por su cuerpo, sacando los dedos y tomándose con la mano para guiar su miembro engrosado dentro de Magnus.

-“Ah”- gimió Magnus mientras Alec lo penetraba.

Alec llevó la mano al pene de Magnus para acariciarlo en un firme agarre, mientras entraba y salía de él. Sus estocadas volviéndose más rápidas y fuertes, Magnus lo sujetó contra él, gimiendo de placer y jadeando palabras de amor.

La urgencia con que Alec lo penetraba encendió la sangre de Magnus y empujó hacia cada quiebre de sus caderas, gimiendo con cada movimiento. Gritó el nombre de Alec cuando se corrió, su semen acumulándose entre ellos. Alec lo inundó segundos después, llenándole con su semen, su corazón, su alma.

-“Dios, cariño”- gruñó Magnus- “El día que te conocí fue el tercer mejor día de mi vida”

Alec se apartó para mirar a Magnus, incrédulo- “¿El tercero?”

-“Mmhm. El primero es el día que dijiste que me amabas, seguido de cerca por la primera vez que hicimos el amor”

Alec sonrió, esos eran días asombrosos- “Tengo que tomar una ducha e irme. Declararon a Nate Gray apto para poder ser interrogado hoy”

Magnus le dio un beso largo y profundo- “Ten cuidado con él, Alexander. Podría intentar provocarte, pero eres más fuerte de lo que él piensa”

-“Tienes mucha fe en mí, Magnus. Gracias”

Pasando una mano por el oscuro cabello de Alec, Magnus dijo- “Te amo, _nunca_ tienes que agradecerme el creer en ti”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jace le esperaba en el hospital, cuando Alec salió del elevador- “Luces muy complacido contigo mismo”- dijo Jace- “Como si hubieses tenido sexo esta mañana”

Alec simplemente sonrió.

-“¡Eww, amigo!”

Alec se rio mientras llegaban a la habitación del hospital donde Nate Gray estaba esposado a la cama- “Mi vida sexual a un lado, ¿cómo quieres hacer esto?”

-“Eres tú con quien está obsesionado, tú harás la conversación”

-“No. No creo que esa sea la mejor manera de actuar”

-“Lo sé, pero él está esperando que tu vayas por todas”

-“Nop”- dijo Alec- “Tu pereza se empieza a notar, Jace”

-“Si, bueno. Entraré con fuerza, tú te quedaras en silencio, haciéndote el suave”

-“Siempre lo hago”

-“Porque nadie se cree mi ‘policía bueno’”- respondió Jace, abriendo la puerta.

Jace entró a la habitación, seguido por Alec. Gray estaba sentado en la cama, su mano derecha esposada a la protección de la cama- “Quiero a mi abogado”- dijo de inmediato.

Asintiendo, Jace sacó su celular y salió de la habitación. Alec se paró en un rincón, cruzando los brazos y mirando fijamente a Gray, en silencio. Gray estaba sudando, como debería. Este hombre había amagado a Magnus a punta de pistola, había amenazado con matar a la persona que amaba. Su ceño fruncido era muy real, nunca antes había deseado destrozar parte por parte a un sospechoso. Su violenta aversión hacia Gray sorprendía mucho a Alec.

-“¿Por qué estas parado allí?”

 

Alec no respondió, sólo sacó su teléfono y le escribió a Magnus.

 

_A: Necesito que me convenzas de no rebanarle la garganta a Gray. ENVIADO. 9:58 am_

 

-“¿No me vas a preguntar nada?”

Alec siguió sin responder.

 

_M: Cariño, no creo poder. ¿Pidió un abogado? Habías pensado que lo haría. RECIBIDO 9:59 am_

_A: Si lo pidió. ¿Ni siquiera vas a intentar detenerme? ENVIADO 10:00 am_

_M: No. Él me apuntó con un arma. Además, es realmente sexy que puedas ser llevado a la violencia sólo por mí. RECIBIDO 10:03 am_

_A: Cariño, me llevas a hacer muchas cosas que normalmente no haría. ENVIADO 10:05 am_

_M: Mmm, ¿entonces vas a usar conmigo tus esposas? RECIBIDO 10:06 am_

_A: LOL. Me gustaría verte esposado a la cama. Ya veremos cómo van las cosas cuando llegue a casa. ENVIADO 10:07 am_

_M: Me agrada cuando llamas al piso ‘tu casa’. RECIBIDO 10:08 am_

_M: Tal vez puedas llamarlo ‘casa’ por más tiempo y pasar tus cosas ahí. RECIBIDO 10:0 am_

 

El sombrío rostro de Alec se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa.

 

_A: Llamaré al administrador y le daré mi aviso. ENVIADO 10:10 am_

 

 

***

 

 

Casi una hora más tarde, Axel Mortmain entró a la habitación- “Espero que no hayan interrogado a mi cliente sin un abogado presente”

-“Por supuesto que no”- dijo Jace desde el reclinable junto a la cama, sin levantar la vista de su teléfono- “Yo he estado reventando burbujas con un gato y él ha estado… no lo sé. ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Alec?”

-“Revisar mi cartera de acciones”

-“Ya ves”- dijo Jace- “Sales con un multimillonario, y comienzas a preocuparte sobre mierdas financieras”

-“Bueno, tan fascinante cómo es esto. Deberíamos comenzar”- dijo Alec, guardando su celular- “Nathaniel Gray, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra en una corte de justicia. Tiene derecho a un abogado, sino puede pagarlo se le asignará uno de oficio. ¿Entiende los derechos que acabo de leerle?”

Con un suspiro, Nate dijo- “Si”

-“¿Y está consciente de que esta entrevista está siendo grabada?”

-“Si”

-“Bien”- dijo Alec- “Vamos a empezar con la pregunta que _yo_ quiero que conteste”

-“Detective”- gruñó Mortmain- “Es mejor si mantiene sus sentimientos personales fuera de esto”

Alec enarcó las oscuras cejas- “¿Quieres que mantenga mis sentimientos personales fuera de esto? Seguro, Sr. Gray, hace dos noches, amenazaste a Magnus Bane”

-“Detective”- interrumpió Mortmain- “No pueden hacer esa acusación sin pruebas”

-“Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?”- se rio Jace- “Lo arrestamos _en_ la oficina. Lo _atrapamos_ sosteniendo un arma _contra_ Magnus Bane”

-“Hasta que no haya sido condenado, no pueden hacer una acusación de esa naturaleza”

-“Si podemos”- gruñó Alec, sin importarle que ya no estuvieran manteniendo el plan original- “Esto no es un juicio, es una interrogación. Podemos preguntar lo que queramos”

-“¿Por qué odias a las putas?”- preguntó Jace, a la ligera- “Quiero decir, tú las manejas”

-“No las odio”- dijo Nate, pero su gruñido y rostro enojado, contrariaban esa declaración.

-“Vamos Nate, estás jodido”- dijo Jace poniéndose de pie- “Tres de las víctimas trabajaban para ti. _Tenías_ fotografías de Alec Lightwood por _todo_ tu departamento, pequeño enfermo de mierda”

Gray se rehusó a contestar.

-“Los pasatiempos de mi cliente no son relevantes”

-“¿En serio? ¿Estás tratando de decir que Gray es un fotógrafo? Quien… ¿qué? ¿Tomaba fotografías de gente que _da la casualidad_ está investigando a un asesino serial quien ha estado acosándolo?”- exigió Jace. Volviéndose a Nate, continuó- “Las asesinaste porque eran prácticas. Las putas son blancos fáciles y en realidad, tú no necesitabas el dinero que hacían”

Las fosas nasales de Nate se expandieron al empeorar su temperamento, pero permaneció en silencio.

-“¿Por qué yo?”- preguntó Alec con suavidad- “¿Porque soy el detective principal en la investigación? ¿Por tu conexión con las víctimas? ¿Porque soy gay?”

Nate se estremeció.

_Bingo_. Alec miró a los ojos dorados de Jace y asintió. Jace rodó sus orbes ambarinos y respiró hondo, realmente no quería decir esto.

-“¿Ese es tu problema con Alec? ¿Que se está cogiendo a otro tipo y no puedes soportarlo?”

-“¡No hables de eso!”- dijo Gray atragantándose.

-“¿En serio? ¿Un hombre que trabaja con sexo, tiene un problema con el sexo?”- preguntó Jace.

Nate estaba pálido y sudoroso.

-“¿Quién te hizo daño, Nate?”- preguntó Alec suavemente.

Los sórdidos ojos de Nate se encontraron con los preocupados de Alec.

-“Detective, la vida de mi cliente no está–”

-“No tuviste relaciones con Jessamine Lovelace cuando tenía quince, ¿o sí?”

-“No”- susurró Nate.

-“No tuviste relaciones con ninguno de ellos”

-“No”

-¿Por qué te da asco el sexo?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sentado en su escritorio, Magnus miró con enojo a Ragnor- “No deberías estar aquí”

-“Necesitas un administrador”

-“Puedo conseguir a uno temporal. Ve a casa y descansa”

-“Vamos, Magnus. ¿Quién va a poder manejar toda la mierda que haces?”

-“Conseguiré a dos temporales, ve a casa, Ragnor”

Ragnor se cruzó de brazos- “¿Quieres que revisemos lo de tus citas o no?”

Magnus ya había perdido la mayor parte del día porque su oficina era una escena del crimen. Alec finalmente la había aprobado para su uso esa mañana, pero Magnus no había sido capaz de hacerlo porque necesitaba que reemplazaran completamente la alfombra, debido a que la sangre de Nate Gray la había empapado cuando Alec le disparó.

Ahora, a las tres de la tarde, Magnus finalmente podía hacer su trabajo. Recogiendo su teléfono, envió un mensaje a Alec.

 

_M: Hola, cariño. Finalmente estoy de vuelta en mi oficina. Puede que está noche llegue tarde._ ENVIADO 2:42 pm

_A: Lo entiendo. Lamento haber tardado tanto en autorizarlo, tenía que asegurarme de tener toda la evidencia de tu oficina. Gray no se va a salir de esta._ RECIBIDO 2:44 pm

_M: No te disculpes, Alexander. Estabas haciendo tu trabajo._ ENVIADO 2:45 pm

_M: Te veré en casa, cariño_. ENVIADO 2:45 pm

_A: Está bien, cielo. Ten cuidado, te amo._ RECIBIDO 2:46 pm

_M: También te amo._ ENVIADO 2:47 pm

Malcolm Fade entró en la oficina- “¿Estás bien?”- preguntó

Magnus le sonrió a su amigo- “Estoy bien. Alec llegó aquí a tiempo. Además, a quien dejaron inconsciente fue a Ragnor

Malcolm miró a Ragnor- “¿ _Tú_ estás bien? ¿No deberías estar en casa descansando?”

-“Estoy donde debería estar”

Malcolm se encogió de hombros- “He programado una conferencia de prensa a las 5:20 pm de hoy. Usaras ese tiempo para informarle al público que fuiste atacado por Nate Gray y si quieres, puedes hablar sobre lo que el Detective Lightwood hizo para salvarte”

-“¿De verdad, Malcolm?”- preguntó Ragnor- “No pudiste esperar un día más?”

-“Necesitamos pillar esta oportunidad, Rags. Los medios se están mordiendo las uñas, intentando conseguir información sobre esto. Fuiste atacado, Magnus, la gente quiere saber qué estás bien”

Suspirando, Magnus respondió- “Tengo que decírselo a Alec”

 

 

***

 

 

_M: Puede ser que llegue más tarde de lo que pensaba. Malcolm programó una conferencia de prensa para las 5:20_ RECIBIDO 2:54 pm

_A: Está bien, amor. Espero que todo salga bien, te amo._ ENVIADO 2:55 pm

_M: Por supuesto, sé lo mucho que ambos disfrutamos las conferencias de prensa. También te amo, cariño._ RECIBIDO 2:55 pm

 

En su escritorio, en el departamento de homicidios, Alec tecleaba su reporte de la entrevista con Nathaniel Gray para Luke. Tuvo que volver a escuchar la grabación, revivirla una vez más, para poder incluir todos los detalles en el informe.

Nate se había negado a admitir que asesinó a alguna de las víctimas. Se había cerrado en banda y Mortmain le había servido como escudo, terminando la entrevista debido a la angustia mental de su cliente. Había _admitido_ , debido a la leve presión de Alec y la agresiva de Jace, que había sido abusado sexualmente por un amigo de su padre. Nunca recibió terapia porque jamás se lo dijo a nadie.

Nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales consensuales, nunca tocó a sus trabajadores sexuales. Su disgusto por Alec derivaba de su incapacidad de entender por qué Alec podía dejar que un hombre lo tocara, dejar que alguien como Magnus _entrara_ en él.

Gray no había conocido más que dolor en manos de otro hombre.

Alec sentía pena por Nate. Él tuvo una infancia dura, una horrible primera experiencia sexual. Pero no podía mantener esa pena cuando recordaba el arma apuntando hacia Magnus. Nate había necesitado terapia para poder hacer frente a lo que le había ocurrido, él no obtuvo lo que necesitaba.

Alec pensó en la infancia de Magnus, en que su padrastro intentó _matarlo_. Ambos, Magnus y Nate, tuvieron infancias horribles, pero habían lidiado con ello en formas muy diferentes. Nate tomó un camino que lo llevo a operar un negocio que había odiado y temido. Magnus decidió ser alguien rico e importante.

-“¿Amigo, estás bien?”- preguntó Jace.

Alec miró a Jace- “Algo no está bien, Jace”

-“¿A qué te refieres?”

Alec frunció el ceño- “Algo está mal aquí, algo relacionado con Gray”

-“Si, él está jodido”

-“Sin discusión”- dijo Alec- “Pero no puedo asegurar que él mató a nuestras víctimas porque trabajaban en el comercio sexual”

Jace arrugó el rostro con gesto pensativo- “Richard Masters y Maureen Brown, ellos no eran trabajadores de la calle”

No, el examante de Magnus fue asesinado para castigar a Alec. Maureen Brown… ella era una chica de 15 años que había huido de casa en Nebraska. No había indicios de que fuera prostituta. _¿Por qué la habían asesinado?_

Alec recordó las lágrimas de la madre de la muchacha cuando le dijo que su hija estaba muerta. Un padre _nunca_ debería tener que enterrar a un hijo.

No pudo evitar pensar en su pequeño hermano, Max, quien fue asesinado a los nueve años. A Alec ni siquiera se le permitió atender al funeral. Siempre había esperado ver a Max de nuevo, después de que lo echaran de casa a los diecisiete. Max fue asesinado cuando Alec tenía diecinueve y él no había visto a su joven hermano en dos años. La última vez que lo vio fue cuando lo visitó en la morgue, así es como se había despedido de su hermano pequeño. Apartó ese recuerdo de su mente.

_Necesitaba_ averiguar que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué Nate Gray no se sentía correcto…?

Él tenía que ir a la cárcel, había amenazado al amor de su vida y tenía que pagar por ello. Pero… ¿asesinato?”

-“Quieres mantener este caso abierto, ¿no?- preguntó Jace.

Alec asintió- “No se siente _acabado_ , Jace”

Sabiendo cómo funcionaban los instintos de Alec, estos le habían salvado la vida a Jace, habían salvado varias vidas, asintió- “De acuerdo, colega. Vamos a trabajar”

-“Tengo una idea”- dijo Alec, levantando el teléfono de su escritorio.

La voz respondió rápidamente- “Gracias por llamar a la oficina de Magnus Bane, le atiende Ragnor Fell. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?”

-“¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? ¿No deberías estar en casa?”

-“¿Por qué todos me están diciendo eso?”- demandó Ragnor.

-“¿Porque te dejaron inconsciente hace dos días?”

Ragnor suspiró- “Y las Empresas Bane se derrumbarían sin mi”

Alec se rio- “Si lo creo. ¿Podrías darme el nombre del conductor de la limosina de Magnus?”

Escuchó a Ragnor revolver unos papeles- “Don Tolley”

-“Está bien, gracias”- dijo Alec- “Hey, Ragnor”

-“¿Si?”

-“No te sobre esfuerces”

-“Si no es tu novio, eres tú”

-“Cuídale”- le pidió Alec con suavidad.

-“Siempre, Detective”

Alec verificó los antecedentes de Don Tolley.

-“Diablos”- siseó.

-“¿Qué?”

-“Debí haber hecho esto antes, pero estaban pasando tantas cosas. El conductor de Magnus fue reportado como perdido el día después de que me apuñalaron”

Jace asintió, tecleando en su computadora- “Revisaré a los Sin Nombre en la morgue”

 

 

 

 

 

 

El cuerpo de Don Tolley había sido mutilado, le cortaron los dedos y le arrancaron los dientes. Una prueba de sangre había terminado de demostrar que el Desconocido 8517874 era Don Tolley. La Dra. Loss lo estaba comprobando de nuevo para asegurarse.

Alec llamó a Magnus, pero no le contestó, así que le dejó un mensaje- “Hey, cariño. Me voy a casa pronto, Jace pasará por ti. Dejaré que te lo explique, pero necesito que te quedes con él. Por favor, ten cuidado. Te amo”

Terminó la llamada a tiempo que la Dra. Loss entraba a la oficina- “He revisado dos veces los resultados. Tenías razón, Detective, es Donald P. Tolley”

Alec se sentó de nuevo- “Carajo”

-“¿Qué está pasando aquí?”- preguntó ella, sentándose en su escritorio- “¿Quién es este hombre?”

Alec la miró- “Él _era_ el conductor de la limosina de mi novio. Quienquiera que haya estado asesinando a mis víctimas, ha estado llevando a Magnus”- incapaz de permanecer sentado, Alec se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear- “Ese _hijo de puta_ ha estado conduciendo su vehículo. Tiene acceso a Magnus, él podría haber–”

-“Alec”- dijo Catarina suavemente, su voz melodiosa con su acento- “Magnus está vivo y bien. Te has asegurado de eso”

La miró de nuevo- “Siempre lo haré”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus suspiró cuando Jace entró.

-“¿Qué demonios está pasando?”- exigió saber- “¿Por qué Alec no vino a recogerme? ¿Por qué _alguien_ tiene que venir por mí? Nate Gray está en la cárcel”

Jace metió las manos en sus bolsillos- “Nate Gray _está_ en la cárcel. Alec no cree que él sea J.D.”

-“¿Por qué?”

-“Porque el conductor de tu limo fue asesinado hace semanas. Quien haya estado asesinando a las víctimas, también ha estado llevándote. Él estaba conduciendo la noche que tú y Alec… um”

-“¿Um?”- preguntó Magnus, luego levantó las cejas- “Ah, la noche que tuvimos sexo en la parte de atrás”

Jace cerró los ojos- “Si”

-“Y Alec no me dijo ¿por…?

-“Pensó que ya tenías suficiente de que preocuparte”

-“Y es por _eso_ que ha sido tan sobreprotector”

Jace asintió.

-“Llévame a casa, Jace. Necesito hacer pagar a mi novio por ocultarme las cosas”

-“¡¿Por qué?!”- exclamó Jace- “¡¿Por qué tienes que hacerme estás cosas?!”

Magnus se rio- “Tengo que conseguir mi diversión en algún lado”

-“Como si no disfrutaras del sexo con Alec”

-“Bueno…”

-“¡DIOS! Ahora voy a tener que lavarme el cerebro”

-“Espero que sueñes con ello”

-“Puede ser”- se quejó Jace.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Con un suspiro, Alec salió del elevador y entró en el piso que había decidido llamar ‘hogar’.

El día había sido una putada. Se dirigió a la habitación, sacándose los zapatos y removiendo su arma y placa, colocado ambas sobre la cómoda. El golpe en la puerta lo confundió y sorprendió, Pete no le había dicho que esperara a un visitante y usualmente llamaba para avisar. Alec se acercó a la puerta y echó un vistazo por la mirilla.

_Malcolm_.

Con un suspiro de cansancio y alivio, abrió la puerta. No tenía la energía para lidiar con Malcolm, quien era un bonche de ello.

-“Hey, Malcolm”

-“Ah, Detective”- dijo Malcolm, entrando rápidamente a la habitación- “¿Magnus está aquí?”

Alec negó con la cabeza, mirando a su reloj, apenas pasaban de las seis- “Apenas debería estar terminando su conferencia de prensa”

_Algo no estaba bien._ Malcolm había preparado la conferencia, ¿por qué no sabía dónde estaba Magnus? Los instintos de Alec le decían que algo andaba mal. Repentinamente deseó no haber dejado su arma en la cómoda, sintió la necesidad de tenerla en la mano.

-“Tú programaste la conferencia. Deberías haber sabido que él no estaba aquí”

El rostro usualmente inocente de Malcolm, hizo un gesto amenazador- “Si. Sé que no está. No necesita involucrarse en esto, es algo entre tú y yo”

Del bolsillo de su chaqueta café, Malcolm sacó un revólver.

Alec levantó las manos, casi casualmente- “¿Qué le hiciste a Pete?”

-“Está vivo, quería llamar como siempre lo hace. Necesitaba el tiempo para asegurarme que Magnus se mantuviera lejos. Ragnor dijo que aún estaba en la oficina, así me aseguré de que todavía no estaba aquí. Aunque él va a encontrarte, no quiero hacerle daño, pero tú tienes que irte”

-“¿Por qué? ¿Estás enamorado de él?”

Malcolm se rio- “No, Magnus siempre ha sido un buen hombre. Siempre ha sido buen amigo”

-“Entonces, ¿por qué lo incriminaste por asesinato?”

-“Eso fue coincidencia. No Camille, ella era una perra y necesitaba morir, siempre lo fue. Odiaba la manera en que trataba a Magnus, al diablo, la manera en que trataba a _todos_ ”- dijo Malcolm- “Eso fue una coincidencia. Me alegra que no pensaras que fue él”

-“Acento inglés”- murmuró Alec, recordando haberlo escuchado al teléfono.

-“Si, es difícil de esconder. Nací y me críe en Cornwall. ¿Lo notaste por el teléfono?”- ante el asentimiento de Alec, Malcolm dijo- “Honestamente estoy sorprendido de que te haya llevado tanto tiempo, Alec”

Alec lo miró a los ojos- “¿En serio? Escondiste muy bien lo loco que estás”

-“Si, lo hice, pero tú eres muy inteligente. Pensé que ya lo habrías descubierto, de todos modos, pronto lo habrías hecho. Has estado investigando lo de Tolley. Pensé que simplemente lo dejarías así, que arrestarías y enjuiciarías a Nate Gray por eso. ¡Que puto enfermo! No puede tener sexo, vomita cada vez que lo intenta”

-“¿Entonces, _incriminaste_ a Gray?”

-“Claro, él es la razón de que _ella_ esté muerta”

-“¿Ella?”- preguntó Alec, desenado haber sido más inteligente para ver esto. ¡Era un maldito idiota! ¡Dios! Malcolm había preguntado sobre Magnus siendo una persona de interés en la investigación de Alec. Él había organizado una conferencia de prensa poco después de que se conocieron, sabía sobre la investigación y la participación de Magnus todo el tiempo. ¡Él sabía _todo_! _Había_ querido saber qué día regresaba Alec al trabajo. Había estado demasiado interesado en su relación con Magnus. Él _sabía_ demasiado.

-“¿Quién es ella?”

-“¿Um?”- preguntó Malcolm- “¡Ah, sí!. Ella era mi esposa, Annabelle. Era policía. Trabajaba en Narcóticos y entró de encubierta como prostituta, fue acogida por Gray y estaba alistándose para ponerle una trampa a él y todas sus prostitutas. La asesinó uno de los clientes que iba a arrestar, la apuñaló ocho veces antes de que su pareja y otros oficiales involucrados en la operación pudieran llegar a ella. Perdí a mi esposa, pero nadie podía decirme sobre ello. Nuestra relación era un secreto porque su familia nunca lo aprobaría”

-“Lamento que perdieras a tu esposa, pero era policía. Nosotros nos ceñimos a nuestras armas sabiendo que cada día puede ser el último. Nos ceñimos a nuestras armas sabiendo que podríamos dejar a los que amamos llorando la pérdida”

-“¡Ella no debería haber estado ahí! ¡Ella no debería haberse quedado sola! ¡Ustedes imbéciles la dejaron sola y murió porque no se pudieron molestar con ayudarla!”

Alec permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que Malcolm estaba enojado y le dispararía, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con la muerte de su esposa. Malcolm estaba en un punto donde le dispararía a Alec por la rabia.

-“Lo siento, sé que no tienes nada que ver con eso, pero todavía tengo que matarte”- dijo Malcolm, sonando de verdad arrepentido.

-“¿Por qué?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Lo siento, Alec. Magnus está prestándote demasiada atención. Él está… está convirtiéndose en una de esas putas por ti. No puedo permitir que eso pase”

-“Él está enamorado de mí, Malcolm”- dijo Alec- “¿Cómo es que eso lo convierte en una puta?”

Malcolm sonrió- “Magnus se enamora con facilidad. No eres el primero y probablemente no serás el último”

Alec no dijo nada. Él creía en Magnus. Si iba a morir aquí, lo haría sabiendo que _él_ era el único para Magnus.

-“Entonces… ¿asesinaste a esas prostitutas por Annabelle?”

-“Si y no, las estaba matando para castigar a Nate Gray. Él ha sido arrestado por el asesinato de esas mujeres. Estoy usando contigo un método diferente, pero aún eres uno de ellos. En la limo, Alec, ¿en serio?”

Alec se encogió de hombros- “Lo amó y lo deseó. Siempre lo haré”

Malcolm asintió- “Es por eso que esto es tan molesto. No quiero matarte, Alec, pero tengo que hacerlo. Magnus es uno de los pocos amigos que tengo, es mi familia. Un día tú vas a hacerle daño, todos lo hacen. Pero contigo… creo que eso lo destrozaría. Si te mueres, Magnus estará de luto, pero no le destruirás cuando te vayas”

-“No voy a irme, Malcolm”

Malcolm negó con la cabeza- “Todos se van”- Amartilló el revólver.

Alec respiró hondo.

Cuando Malcolm apretó el gatillo, Alec saltó.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus entró despreocupadamente al edificio de su apartamento y miró a su alrededor- “¿Dónde está Pete?”

-“¿Hmm?”- preguntó Jace, mirando a su alrededor- “¿El portero?”

Magnus asintió y se dirigió al ascensor, un golpe en el armario del conserje lo detuvo en seco. Jace se acercó y quitó el mango de la escoba del cerrojo, cuando abrió la puerta, Pete salió trastabillando.

-“¿Pete?”- preguntó Magnus, corriendo hacia él- “¿Estás bien?”

-“El Sr. Fade…”

-“¿Malcolm?”- preguntó Magnus- “¿Qué pasa con él?”

-“Me… golpeó… arriba… Detective… Lightwood”

-“¡Oh, Dios!”- dijo Magnus.

-“Relájate, Magnus. Alec puede cuidarse solo. Pete, ¿estás bien para quedarte aquí mientras subo a ayudar a mi compañero?”

Pete asintió y Jace lo ayudó a llegar al escritorio.

-“Pete”- dijo Magnus- “Llama a la policía. Voy con el Detective Herondale”

-“Sr. Bane”- comenzó a protestar Pete.

-“No. Voy a ir”

Jace no tenía tiempo de discutir, su compañero estaba arriba con J.D. El hombre que había estado acosándole, quien había asesinado a seis personas. En el elevador, Jace dijo- “Será mejor que te quedes fuera del camino. Si dejo que te pase algo, Alec me dará una paliza”

Magnus se rio- “Creo que puede y lo haría”

-“Algo bueno surgió de esto”- dijo Jace.

-“¿Y qué es?”

-“No es probable que castigues a Alec si él está siendo amagado con un arma”

-“Como alguien que recientemente ha sido amenazado a punta de pistola, puedo atestiguar que no es tan malo, todavía voy a montarlo fuerte hasta dejarle hecho polvo”

El elevador se detuvo en su piso y Jace dijo- “Asqueroso, amigo. Estoy a punto de irrumpir por una puerta y puedo imaginar a mi compañero ensillado”

La situación no exigía que se lo tomara a la ligera, pero Jace estaba calmado, lo cual ayudaba a Magnus a sentir confianza en Alec y en el mismo Jace.

Llegaban a la puerta cuando escucharon un disparo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Un dolor punzante le recorrió mientras caía a los pies de Malcolm, agarró los tobillos frente a él y jaló con fuerza. Malcolm cayó sobre su trasero, dejando caer el revólver, el cual se deslizó a través del suelo de madera. Apresurándose, Alec se sentó a horcajadas sobre Malcolm y golpeó su rostro con el puño, varias veces.

Conectaba golpe tras golpe. La sangre brotó de la nariz del hombre, un gruñido salió de sus labios.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y, sujetando a Malcolm por el cuello, Alec se volvió para ver a Jace con el arma desenfundada, de pie en la entrada. Magnus entró detrás de él. Alec soltó a Malcolm quien se desplomó al suelo, inconsciente.

-“Oh, cariño”- dijo Magnus, acercándose a Alec cuando Jace puso a Malcolm de espaldas y lo esposó.

Magnus jaló a Alec para abrazarlo y enterró el rostro contra su hombro- “¿Estás bien?”

-“Estoy bien”- dijo Alec- “Me disparó, pero es sólo un rozón”

Magnus levantó la mirada hacia Alec- “¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?”

-“Espero que conservarme”

Magnus acunó la mejilla de Alec- “Por supuesto, mi Alec. Eres mío. hasta el día que mueras. Pero si sigues siendo herido, voy a tener que castigarte aún más de lo que ya tengo que hacerlo”

-“¡Hombre!”- Jace dijo fingiendo arcadas y se alejó murmurando sobre sillas de montar.

-“Tengo que terminar esto, Magnus”

-“Lo sé, cariño. Ponlo donde merece y luego ven a mí. Esto ahora es una escena del crimen, así que estaré en la suite del dueño en Kastil”

-“Que lujoso”

-“Por supuesto, no hago nada a medias. Sobre todo, la manera en que te amo”

-“También, te amo”

-“Pero… aún vas a pagar por no decirme sobre Tolley y que J.D. me estaba llevando a todos lados”

Alec hizo un mueca- “ _Iba_ a decírtelo”

-“Si, cariño. Estoy seguro que sí, pero _no_ lo hiciste”

 Los uniformados llegaron y Jace los dirigió para que se llevaran a Malcolm al hospital.

-“Me reuniré contigo en Kastil”

Magnus lo besó- “Tomaré un taxi, puedo empacar una maleta para nosotros, ¿no?

-“Si”

-“Bien, necesitaré provisiones”

 

***

 

Después de seis horas, Alec tenía una confesión. Tenía todo, el quién, por qué y cuándo; Malcolm había soltado todo ahora que había fallado en matar a Alec.

A las dos de la mañana, Alec estaba jadeando bajo Magnus, después de haber sido meticulosamente ‘castigado’- “Sabes, no me siento del todo arrepentido”

-“Yo me siento bastante engreído”- gimió Magnus en el cuello de Alec. sentándose, miró a los ojos azules de Alec- “Te amo, Alexander, pero necesitas decirme las cosas que son importantes. Especialmente cuando pueden mantenernos a salvo”

-“Lo sé. Siempre te mantendré a salvo, Magnus”

-“Y yo necesito saber todo para poder hacer lo mismo por ti”

-“Soy policía”

-“¿Quién ha sido herido más, tú o yo?”

-“Cállate”

Magnus le besó- “Tengo razón, dilo”

-“No”

-“Oh, cariño. Te haré decirlo”- Magnus mordisqueó el cuello de Alec.

Al final, hizo que Alec lo dijera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec y Magnus conocen a alguien. La familia de Alec viene de visita.

 

Simon entró corriendo al área de homicidios- “¡Alec! ¡Magnus!”- gritó.

Todo movimiento se detuvo, Alec se apartó de Magnus quien había ‘pasado por ahí’ para dejar treinta cajas de donas.

-“¿Qué pasa, Simon?”

-“Estaba… y entonces… eso… se movió… vengan”- jadeó Simon.

Alec y Jace intercambiaron una mirada y lo siguieron a la entrada de la Central. Uno de los detectives informáticos sujetaba un bulto en una manta amarilla. El cual se movió y gimió.

Magnus tomo el bulto y lo miró. Movió la manta y sonrió a los ojos azul cobalto de un bebe de siete u ocho meses. La mirada de Magnus se volvió a Alec- “Es un niño”

Alec se giró hacia Simon- “Explícate”

-“Estábamos saliendo y lo encontramos en los escalones”- Simon le tendió una nota.

 

_¿Quién podría amarlo?_

 

Alec se puso a lado de Magnus y lo sujeto del codo, mirando hacia el bebé en sus brazos. Él miró a Alec y sus diminutos labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

-“¿Qué hacemos, Alec?”- preguntó Simon.

-“Necesitamos llenar un reporte, llamar Servicios de Protección al Menor…”

Los ojos de Alec se encontraron con los verde y dorado de Magnus- “Aquí, cariño”- dijo Magnus, abrazando al bebé hacia Alec, quien tomó al niño con cuidado. Magnus agarró la nota y frunció el ceño.

El bebé, que se había estado quejando en los brazos de todos, se calmó de inmediato- “Jace”- dijo Alec, arrullando ligeramente al bebé- “Llena el reporte, yo llamare a Servicios”

Jace miró al bebé en los brazos de Alec y luego a su compañero. Asintiendo, se dirigió al escritorio del sargento. Magnus le pasó su teléfono a Alec. Mientras lo tomaba, de nuevo pudo ver algo más en los ojos de Magnus. Estaban llenos de algo… ¿añoranza?

Alec marcó e informó a Servicios de Protección al Menor sobre el bebé abandonado.

 

***

 

La agente de Servicios que entró en las oficinas de homicidios, era Jocelyn Fray-Garroway. Ella entró y les sonrió a Jace y Alec- “Entonces”- dijo- “Encontraste a un bebé”

-“Simon lo encontró”- dijo Alec débilmente, mirando al bebe dormido contra su hombro.

-“Ya veo”- dijo, acercándose a Alec y tomando al bebé- “Bueno, necesito encontrar una familia sustituta para él”

-“¿Vas a ponerlo en el sistema?”- preguntó Magnus.

Jocelyn lo miró- “A menos que _alguien_ se ofrezca voluntariamente para cuidarlo, si”

Magnus tomó a Alec por el hombro y lo llevó hacia un lado, mientras Luke salía a saludar a su esposa.

-“ _Tenemos_ que llevárnoslo, Alec”

-“¿Te – tenemos?”

-“Yo–”- comenzó Magnus, mirando a Jocelyn y al bebé- “No puedo dejar que vaya a una casa de acogida. Eso les quita la vida a los niños”

-“Su experiencia podría no ser igual a la tuya, cariño”- Alec tomó a Magnus de los brazos- “Lo que paso… puede que el sistema no siempre funcione, Magnus, pero podría hacerlo para él”

-“ _Nosotros_ podemos hacerlo, Alec”- dijo Magnus, casis suplicando- “ _Nosotros_ podríamos darle una gran vida”

Alec había sentido la misma añoranza que Magnus. Él acababa de cumplir 27 y… bueno, quería tener una familia con Magnus. Sólo pensó que eso sería más en el futuro, después de casarse… quizás. Pero, mirando al amor de su vida y la manera en que quería a este bebé, Alec no podía decirle que ‘no’. Nunca había sido capaz de decirle ‘no’ a Magnus.

Asintió- “Lo llevaremos”

Magnus abrazó a Alec, besándole frente a todos en la oficina. Alec ya se estaba acostumbrando. Magnus era muy cariñoso, necesitaba tocar y ser tocado para asegurarse de que Alec estaba con él. Y Alec estaba feliz de hacerlo. Apartándose, le dijo- “Consigue una lista de cosas que necesitaremos y haz que alguien las recoja. Comenzaré el papeleo”

-“Te amo”

Alec sonrió- “También te amo. Ahora pon ese bonito culo a trabajar, papá”

Magnus besó la mejilla de Alec y se alejó, sacando su celular- “Necesitaras regresar para firmar alguna mierda”- exclamó Alec detrás de él.

Con el teléfono al oído, Magnus levantó el pulgar hacia él.

Jace miró a Alec- “¿Qué sucede?”

Alec se acercó a Jocelyn- “Magnus y yo queremos encargarnos del bebé”

Ella sonrió como si hubiese sabido que eso pasaría- “¿Estás seguro, Alec?”

-“Si”- dijo Alec, más seguro que nada. Podía hacerlo, podía ser un buen padre. _Sería_ un buen padre.

-“De acuerdo”- dijo Jocelyn, regresándole el bebé a Alec- “Voy a redactar el papeleo”

 

 

 

 

 

 

De regreso en el piso, Magnus colocó el portabebés en la mesa y desató las correas alrededor del bebé. Todavía no habían decidido un nombre para él y Jocelyn les había dado una semana para pensarlo.

-“Le prepararé una mamila”- dijo Alec, acariciando la espalda de Magnus.

Magnus levantó al bebé y lo abrazó contra su pecho- “¿Qué nombre le vamos a poner?”

Alec llenó un biberón con agua tibia- “He estado pensando en ello”- dijo Alec- “¿Crees…? ¿Sería posible nombrarlo Max?”- Alec no había levantado la mirada de la formula en polvo que había estado sirviendo en el agua.

-“¿Por tu hermano?”- preguntó Magnus con suavidad.

Tendiéndole el biberón a Magnus, Alec asintió.

Equilibrando al bebé y el biberón, Magnus pasó una mano sobre la espalda de Alec- “Creó que es un nombre perfecto, Alec, mi Alec. Max. ¿Cuál era su segundo nombre?”

-“Robert, como mi padre”

-“Mmm, ya discutiremos ese”

Alec sonrió- “Dale de comer, mientras yo preparó la cuna”

 

***

 

Alec gimió ante el zumbido del timbre. Había estado levantado con un Max a veces dormido, a veces despierto (mayormente despierto) durante toda la noche. Magnus se había levantado temprano para darle un descanso, ahora había alguien en la puerta. Saliendo de la cama, se puso una camiseta azul decolorada y se dirigió al salón. Magnus estaba abrazando a Max contra su pecho mientras los padres de Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary y Jace entraban.

Izzy les entregó unas bolsas a Simon, Jace y Clary- “Vamos a hacer este apartamento a prueba de bebés. Clary, estas son las tapas de las tomas de corriente; Jace, tú necesitas instalar esto en los cajones. Simon, cielo, estos necesitan ponerse en todos los gabinetes. Yo pondré estás cosas en todas las puertas”

-“¿Qué están haciendo?”- exigió saber Magnus- “¿Por qué los dejó subir Pete?”

-“Lo dejé salir de un armario”- respondió Jace, dirigiéndose a la cocina- “¿Dónde está Alec?”

-“Haz silencio”- le ordenó Magnus- “Está tomando una siesta, estuvo levantado con el bebé toda la noche”

-“Aquí estoy”- bostezó Alec.

-“Deberías estar en la cama”- dijo Magnus, acercándose a él.

-“Mi familia nunca se ha caracterizado por su sutileza, o por ser _callada_ ”

-“Alexander”- dijo Maryse Lightwood, con voz suave- “¿Nos presentaras a tu nueva adición?”

Durante los últimos meses, los padres de Alec, especialmente su padre, habían estado intentando reconstruir su relación con él. No era perfecta y ni siquiera estaba _casi_ reparada, pero estaba mejorando. Se necesitaba trabajo, pero todos estaban poniendo tiempo y esfuerzo en ello.

-“Bueno, mamá, papá, todos los demás, él es Max Lightwood-Bane. El papeleo no estaba completo y la adopción todavía no es oficial y no lo será por un rato, pero estamos trabajando en ello”

Los ojos de Maryse se llenaron de lágrimas.

-“Mamá…”- Alec se acercó a ella, pero Max vio a Alec y soltó un desesperado gemido, estirándose hacia él. Alec tomó al bebé, quien agarró las dos mejillas de Alec y le estampó un beso con la boquita abierta.

-“¡Awww!”- dijo Isabelle, con las manos sobre su corazón- “Te ha dado un beso, Alec”

-“Si, él hace eso”- dijo Magnus- “Todo el tiempo”

Magnus besó la mejilla de Alec- “Te dije que serías un padre asombroso”- le susurró.

-“¿Cómo lo sabes?”- pregunto Alec, su tono igual que el de Magnus- “Sólo lo he sido por un día”

-“Y puedo decirte que vas a tener al menos una taza de ‘Mejor Papá del Mundo’”

-“De acuerdo, Alec”- dijo Maryse- “He esperado todo lo que pude, _tengo_ que abrazar a ese bebé”

Con la primera risa genuina que había tenido con sus padres, desde antes de que saliera del closet ante ellos, Alec le entregó a Max a su madre.

-“Necesita un biberón”- dijo Magnus- “Alexander, por favor ayúdame en la cocina”

Alec le siguió hasta la cocina.

-“¿Estás bien?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“Estoy bien, ¿por qué?”

-“Apenas dormiste anoche y lo hiciste por menos de una hora esta mañana”

Alec se encogió de hombros- “Estaré bien, ¿los bebes duermen alguna vez?”

Magnus se rio- “Mejorará pronto. Creo que le puede estar pasando algo. Tiene una cita con el doctor a primera hora del lunes”

Alec sacó un biberón limpio de la alacena- “¿Cómo conseguiste programar una cita en sábado?

-“Soy multimillonario, cariño”- dijo Magnus, agarrando el biberón- “Puedo arreglar cualquier cosa”

Alec le sonrió.

-“¿Quieres que me deshaga de ellos?”- preguntó Magnus en voz baja.

Era una simple pregunta que contenía tanto. Magnus estaba dispuesto a ofender a su familia para sacarlos de su casa. Él siempre necesitaría a Magnus.

Negando con la cabeza, Alec dijo- “Ahora que tienen un nieto, van a ser… insistentes. Tal vez se tranquilicen más adelante”

-“Tal vez, si ellos… si ellos hacen…”

Alec tocó con suavidad la mejilla de Magnus- “Lo sé, cariño. Ellos no harán nada para lastimarme. No de nuevo y no contigo aquí”

Magnus le beso suave y gentilmente- “Te amo, Alec. _Siempre_ estaré aquí, para _ambos_ ”

Alec asintió- “Lo sé, cariño. Espero que sepas que yo haré lo mismo”

Magnus lo beso de nuevo- “Créeme, querido. Lo recuerdo, me salvaste la vida”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Para cuando Maryse y Robert se fueron, Alec se había quedado dormido en el sofá, su cabeza apoyada contra el rojo y dorado, con Max acostado contra su pecho, sus rizos castaño-dorados rozando la barbilla de Alec. En cada exhalación, Alec soplaba el cabello de su hijo en suaves ondas, Magnus los observaba dormir con una sonrisa.

Habían tenido a Max por 24 horas, sin embargo, esta personita se había metido en el corazón de Magnus y se había alojado allí junto a Alec. Magnus nunca había sentido tanto amor por nadie, ahora lo sentía por dos. Dos personas, dos _inverosímiles_ personas, habían tomado su corazón por completo, su vida.

Max gimió en sueños y los brazos de Alec se apretaron alrededor del bebé. Pareciera que Alec sentía lo mismo por esta diminuta persona, este hombrecito tenía al fuerte detective de Magnus envuelto en su pequeño dedo.

Poniéndose de pie, Magnus preparó un biberón y alistó la mesa para cambiar pañales. Él se había vuelto realmente bueno en eso de cambiar los pañales, a su fiel e inquebrantable detective no le gustaba. Él podía vadear a través de la sangre de los muertos en la ciudad, pero un pañal sucio le daba arcadas.

De vuelta en el salón, Magnus levantó suavemente a Max, Alec ni siquiera se removió cuando se lo quitó de los brazos, ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de lo agotado que estaba.

Magnus llevó a Max a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, la cual habían arreglado como un cuarto para bebés. Después de rápida y eficientemente cambiar un pañal con premio (gracias a Dios por las bolsas de basura atrapa-olores), Magnus se sentó en una mecedora y puso el biberón en la boca de Max.

Meciéndose, Magnus miró a los ojos azules de Max, un tono o dos más oscuro que los de Alec- “Hola, mi pequeño arándano”

Los ojos de Max se entrecerraron mientras succionaba heroicamente el biberón. Magnus se rio- “¿No te gusta ese apodo? Los arándanos son asombrosos, te dan un montón de energía, lo cual no es algo que tú hagas. Quiero decir, mira lo que le has hecho a tu papá, le has absorbido toda la energía. Así que, ¿deberíamos llamarte ‘aspiradora’?”

El bebé estiró la mano y sujetó uno de los dedos de Magnus.

-“Oh, Max, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?”

-“Conservarlo, amarlo”

Magnus levantó la mirada y vio a Alec apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, los brazos cruzados sobre su camiseta arrugada.

-“No hace falta ni decirlo, cariño”

Alec asintió, acercándose- “¿Estás seguro de esto, Magnus?”- le preguntó- “¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que quieres acogerlo?”

Magnus sonrió- “Por supuesto, cariño. Él es nuestro, nos pertenece, Alexander”

Alec se relajó visiblemente, como si hubiese estado preparado para que Magnus dijera que había estado equivocado sobre querer a Max.

Magnus extendió su mano libre hacia Alec, quien se acercó y la tomó- “Somos una familia, Alexander. _Tú_ eres mi familia. _Max_ es mi familia”

-“Es tan rápido. Magnus”

-“Si”- respondió Magnus, moviendo a Max cuando el bebé termino de beber, abrazándolo contras su hombro, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, provocando un poderoso eructo- “Todo lo que hacemos es rápido. Nos enamoramos el uno del otro antes de un mes, ¿es tan extraño que no enamoremos de él en menos de un día?”

Alec se rio y tomando la mano de Magnus de nuevo, besó sus dedos- “No lo es. Es igual que nosotros”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Después de la primera cita de Max con el médico, Alec y Magnus descubrieron las maravillas del ‘agua de gripe’ y el cereal de arroz. Resultó que Max tenía cólicos. Su pobre estomaguito estaba tan lleno de gases que ni todos lo eructos del mundo podían desalojarlo. El ‘agua de gripe’ aliviaba la presión del gas y el cereal de arroz en su biberón nocturno mantenía lleno a Max, así que dormía por más tiempo.

La primera vez que Max había dormido por seis horas seguidas, Alec lo había ido a ver constantemente, preocupado por el SMSL o algo igual de horrible. Alec nunca debería leer _nada_ en internet.

La segunda noche, Alec se acostó junto a Magnus, quien de inmediato comenzó a besarle la espalda.

-“Hola, extraño” dijo Alec- “¿Estás en busca de un rapidito antes de que muera por algunas horas”

-“Cariño, siempre quiero un rapidito. Especialmente cuando no te he tenido en casi una semana”

Alec se rio- “Sobrevivirás, cielo”

-“No. _Necesito_ sexo para vivir. Necesito tener sexo _contigo_ para no convertirme en piedra. Sólo cierra los ojos y piensa en Inglaterra”

-“Nene”- dijo Alec mientras Magnus le acariciaba el cuello- “Sabes que eso no va a pasar”

-“Mmmm, me encanta que seas un participante tan activo, cariño”

-“Bueno, si vale la pena hacerlo…”

Magnus usó su sorpresiva fuerza para poner a Alec boca abajo- “No te preocupes, Alexander. Haré esto rápido”

Abriendo las piernas de Alec y sus nalgas, Magnus enterró la lengua en su apretado agujero. Alec jadeó, estremeciéndose con una inesperada oleada de deseo. Magnus siempre había sido talentoso con la lengua, pero esto era completamente otro nivel.

Justo cuando más comenzaba a disfrutar de los embates de la lengua de Magnus, él se apartó y Alec gimió en protesta.

-“Estamos tratando de hacer esto rápido, ¿recuerdas, cariño?”- dijo Magnus, exprimiendo un poco de lubricante sobre la fruncida entrada de Alec.

Sin perder tiempo, Magnus se deslizó dentro de él, entrando en una ruda estocada. Alec gritó con una mezcla de sorpresa y placer, Magnus se acomodó sobre él y pasó una mano entre el cuerpo de Alec y la cama, la otra le sujeto el pene, dándole un suave apretón antes de comenzar a masturbarlo con rudeza.

Alec no pudo evitar sucumbir al placer de las embestidas de Magnus y las atenciones de su mano. Se corrió cabalgando cada oleada, dejando que Magnus hiciera lo que quiera con él, hasta que también alcanzó el clímax, empapando a Alec y hundiendo los dedos en su cadera.

Ambos se derrumbaron en un enredo sobre la cama. Con el aliento sobre el cuello de Alec, Magnus murmuró- “Tal vez deberíamos estar una semana sin sexo más a menudo”

Alec se rio entre dientes- “Con un bebe en la casa, las probabilidades de eso son muy buenas”

Magnus se rio, quitándose de encima de Alec para mirar a los claros ojos azules, de los que se había enamorado- “Si, cariño, lo son. Y estoy ansiando cada momento”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
